


No Regrets

by Ciardha



Series: Locksley-Mills saga [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dimples Queen, F/M, Fix-It, Hood-Mills Family, Magic, Outlaw Believer, Regal Believer, Romance, outlaw peanut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciardha/pseuds/Ciardha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title is Ironic, it's all about regrets. Takes place after Robin's death.  Incorporates parts of the finale, but Rumple doesn't use the Olympian Crystal, Henry and Violet don't go to NYC, Snow, Charming, etc... don't get sucked into the portal, no Jekyll and Hyde, and no splitting into two Regina's.  </p><p>Regina gets some surprising help from Rumple that gives her some hope about Robin's soul. Regina also learns some stunning information about her family- leading to a cross realm journey and a family reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope is not dead

No Regrets Chapter 1

Hearing her sister’s and Gold’s heated argument, Regina cautiously approached. There was a shout “No!” Then a piercing scream. 

Regina ran. 

Gold stood alone at the edge of the cliff. “She’s dead.”

Regina looked over the cliff. Far below, on the rocks, body twisted at unnatural angles, lay Zelena.

“She killed my son. I told her I would kill her someday for that.”

Regina glared at him. But inside, things were at war. One part of her raged at the loss of her sister. But another, darker side rejoiced that the woman who had been responsible for Robin’s death, and so much pain before that, was dead. But overwhelming both was a resigned hopelessness. All that ever surrounded her was death.

“I wouldn’t worry about her, dearie. She’s certain to be plotting to take over the underworld already. She’s merely dead, her soul, as you know now, lives on.”

“You dare!” Rage tinged her voice at Gold’s cruel reminder of Robin’s death- not even his soul survived.

He reached into his jacket “Speaking of souls” Gold pulled a small bag out and held it toward her.

“You didn’t.” 

“Glad I did now, aren’t you?”

“Why?”

“Not for the reasons you might think. Nothing to do with him or you. I have no use for it anymore, but I think you do.” He looked at her sympathetically. 

For a moment, Regina tried resisting this probable manipulation, but this was Robin’s soul heart. She took the strings of the bag. Once she held it close to her own heart she said “You think this will stop me from wanting to kill you.”

He scoffed at her threat. “It’s not always a game. I don’t know if I’ll ever have Belle back again. But I still have a chance. Perhaps I just feel you deserved to have a chance too.” 

Regina sighed. “I think something hates me even more than it hates you.”

“Because you did what hasn’t been done, not by anyone as deep in the darkness as you were. You not only wanted to come back to the light, you did. That breaks the rules.”

“Whose rules?”

“Don’t know much more than you, it’s not the author though, at least not any of the recent ones. But this curse, if you will, it goes back further than your mother’s birth, Perhaps even before mine.”

“Are you saying there’s a curse on my family on top of everything else? Now you tell me?”

“I haven’t known about it that long, dearie.” Gold sneered in annoyance

“What is it? Stop being cryptic, Gold.”

“Not much to tell, at least from what I saw.”

“Why were you researching my family?”

“I wasn’t. I was looking for ways to free Belle-“

“From the sleeping curse, without true love’s kiss.”

“Yes. Your family curse was mentioned in one of the books, merely in passing.”

Regina gave him a skeptical look. “No, I think you’re holding something back, you know more.”

Gold sighed and shrugged. “No details on why or when, but that it could be broken.”

“How.” 

“By what you’ve done, turning back toward the light.”

“Something wants me to fail, so the curse continues… Robyn, she’s a Mills girl by blood… if I fail it continues onto her. I won’t let that happen!” 

“You’re her only chance now.”

“I already was.”

“So you knew Zelena was falling back into darkness.”

“Yes. I recognized it. Maybe she wouldn’t have targeted Robyn or me, not intentionally, but she has no control, any frustration draws her right back into the darkness. Hades proved that.”

“She freely choose the darkness, just like your mother. You didn’t, not until you were broken.”

“By you.”

“Not just me, your mother, and your husband.”

Regina shuddered, “You knew about that? I never told anyone. Even Robin, he guessed. I didn’t, I couldn’t talk about it, even to him, until…”

“Until your sister hurt him.”

“I don’t want to talk about that with you. Where did my sister leave Robyn?”

“In the Diner.”

Regina hoped Zelena hadn’t just left the helpless newborn there on some table. Someone would have stepped in to watch her anyway, but Zelena was not particularly skilled at taking care of anyone, far less a baby. And Gold was a master manipulator. If he had started the argument there, Zelena wouldn’t even have had a passing thought of Robyn. Well, that would no longer be an issue. Regina was determined to give Robyn every bit of her devoted care, the same as Henry had when he was a baby. Save her from some horrid family curse as well, no matter the price.

She poofed into Granny’s, Snow was trying to entertain both baby Neal and baby Robyn. Regina rolled her eyes, it would be her step daughter… 

“Regina? Your sister just left, what happened?”

“Zelena’s dead, Gold killed her.” 

“Regina?” Snow looked scared.

Regina sighed. “This isn’t going to set me off the edge, Snow. I just want to take Robyn and go home. Could you call Henry and tell him what happened? Tell him I’m fine, as much as I can be.”

“Do you want us to take care of things about Zelena?”

“Yeah. You’ll probably need Emma’s magic to get her body. Gold pushed her off the cliff.”

“But Zelena has magic.”

“Nufflication cuff. I could see it on her arm.”

“What happened?”

“He followed through on his threat. She killed his son, so he killed her.”

“I meant with you.”

“It was odd. No mocking, no threats, we talked. Things I need to think on. I think he’s nearly as resigned to his fate as I am.”

“Regina, you’re not alone, not anymore. You have us.”

“I also have a newborn to get home and I need time just for us alone.”

“Of course. Do you want Henry to stay with us for a while, like when Robin-“

“No, I’d rather have him home this time.”

“I’ll tell him, he’ll be relieved.”

“I know. But I’m really tired now Snow. I just want to get home and get some rest.”

“Okay.”

As soon as she got home she poofed a heart box onto her night stand and gently lay Robin’s soul heart in it and closed the lid. She immediately did a protection spell so only she could open it.

Then she went into the spare room and poofed a nursery in place. She cuddled her sleepy niece and laid her in the crib.  
\---

As she lay in the bed, she wished Roland was here to be with his sister. Regina had begun to see Roland as her child too- the family she and Robin were making together. If only she hadn’t been a grieving, sobbing mess in this bed, when Little John took Roland through that damn portal. Regina was angry at the stupid man, but knew it had been his own grief that had caused the rash decision. Little John probably thought taking Roland away from the place where his friend had died he would keep the boy safe. If only she’d been able to keep it together, maybe she could have convinced him to let Roland stay with her- not go to the dubious safety of a life on the run as outlaws, in the Enchanted Forest. 

Regina had made it through that awful wake for Robin, made even worse by that damn pirate showing his face there. Regina still felt angry and bitter about that now, three weeks later. After she’d had enough she’d just poofed herself away and collapsed here. Crying herself sick. Shutting everyone out. 

She’d only emerged three days ago, to find Roland gone. She'd tried opening the portal with that damn wand and failed. She’d even managed to get Zelena to try to reopen it, with no better luck. Not only had she lost Robin but she’d never see his dimple-cheeked son again. Now she discovers her family has been cursed for generations.. Even making it back to the light didn’t break the curse, it just brought down the curse in more devastating ways. 

Yet, Regina opened her eyes, making it back to the light was the key, if only she could find out what would break this curse...


	2. Operation Arrowspath, part 1

No Regrets Chapter 2  
Operation Arrowspath, part 1

1 month later

“Regina”

“Robin!” She threw herself into his arms. They kissed with joy and passion.

“I need to ask you to do something.”

“Anything.”

“Go to the Enchanted Forest and bring Roland back here. I want him to be raised by you, grow up with his sister and Henry. He misses all of you.”

“You can see him?”

“Yes, but he can’t see me, except like this.”

“So you really are here? This isn’t just a dream?”

“I am. When you brought my heart here, I wasn’t trapped in it anymore. You made me safe. I’ve been trying to do this for a while. Afraid I’m not practiced at magic so I’m not that good. Roland probably thinks he’s just dreaming of me.” Robin said sadly.

“I had some dreams this past month.” Regina lightly blushes but her eyes danced with amusement. 

Robin smirked. “I’d hoped that would open the link, but I suppose, as always with us, it’s about timing.”

She leaned into his embrace, but looked up at him sadly. “I tried to open the portal but I couldn’t. Not even my sister could reopen it.”

“Things have changed since then.”

“You mean Zelena being dead? Was she blocking the portal?”

“I don’t know. But I can travel between since you brought me here, and I can feel it’s open for you now. Especially with what’s different now.” 

“Your daughter, she’s here with me.”

“That’s part of it.”

“She already has magic? Like my sister did, even as a baby. I sensed it, but thought my mind was playing tricks on me.”

“She’s linked to both you and Roland by blood.”

“So if I can get the portal open I can link to her and we can locate Roland.”

“There’s more, my love.” The earlier smirk had transformed to a full on smile.

“What? You’re being as cryptic as Gold. Stop it.”

He laughed and relented. “You’re pregnant. I can feel her presence the same as I can Roland and my other daughter. I can see her soul too; it’s not quite tethered yet. She can see me too.”

“I’m pregnant? How? I did a curse, years ago. I told you. “

“I don’t know, Regina. But she is there.”

“She? You know it’s a girl?”

“Oh yes. She has magic now, think that’s why her spirit is aware. I don’t know if she will when she’s born or if it will come later.”

“Like with me.”

“Yes.”

“How much have you seen thats happened here?”

“About you?”

“Yes”

“Most, I think. It’s hard to keep track of time like this.”

“Robin. Gold told me there’s been a curse on my family, for a long time. All those terrible things that happened to us, to me, after I decided to break free of the darkness- it wasn’t all from my sister, my mother, and Gold. There’s something that doesn’t want me to break free from the darkness, something that impelled my headlong plunge into the deepest darkness. It’s going to threaten both our girls if I don’t stop it. But I can’t find the answer here. I think have to come back to the Enchanted Forest anyway. Come back to where the curse was cast. I think the answer is there.”

“I’ll do anything I can to help you. Bring me along.”

“Bring your heart?”

“Yes. I want to stay close by your side. I think I can help more if I am.”

“You might need to be. If we’re all in the Enchanted Forest and you’re left here it might trap you here. But I can’t bear to lose you, even if this is all we’ll ever have.”

He kissed her gently and gazed deep into her eyes. “You won’t lose me. My soul is safe now. But no matter what happens, we will always be soulmates, I will always be with you, and I will love you with every fiber of my being.”

Regina packed the next morning, using one of Henry’s old backpacks. The plain faded blue canvas backpack had been replaced with the new one she bought him each year. With all the uproar of the past several months she hadn’t made her usual thrift store donation, and the garbage bag full of Henry’s old things still sat in her closet; many discarded now not because he was tired of them, but that he had outgrown them, her little prince was growing up so fast...

Quickly shutting off that thought before melancholy could take hold, she went into action: putting Robin’s heart box, one of Roland’s favorite left behind toys, a spell box filled with baby supplies, and with a quirk of a smile, the Robin Hood collection tales. She had given it to Robin, soon after their relationship had begun. He had left in her bedroom when he returned from that New York disaster. She’d found the forgotten letter to her that he’d written and stuck in the book, the day after the wake. The letter now lay in her nightstand drawer, reread every night. But now she had this with Robin, the letter could become just a memento, like page 23. 

She decided to tell everyone at once, just before she left. She couldn’t tell them everything, magic town or not, they’d think she was certifiable. Poor Regina driven around the bend by grief…

“You can’t be serious Regina? Going to the Enchanted Forest alone with a baby?” Emma looked at Regina like she’d lost her mind. 

“It’ll be a quick trip there and back. I told you, the baby is going along because she’s tied to Robin. I know a spell that can locate Roland through that.”

“Fine. But let us come along.”

“No. This needs to be just the baby and me. It’s that kind of...” she smiled over at Henry, who had been surprisingly supportive, “operation.” Mother and son shared a grin.

“Operation Arrowspath” Henry nodded. “Mom, I want you to take this along with you.”

“Your I-Phone, why?” 

“I won’t beg you to go along, but you’ll have a part of me with you.”

“Oh Henry.” Regina awkwardly hugged her son from the side, the baby’s sling carrier preventing a full embrace. While their heads were close together Henry whispered “I’m the author now, I’ll be making sure you’re okay for everyone. “ 

Regina nodded “Okay.” She stepped back and quickly wiped her tears away, Henry solemnly handed her his I-Phone.

“Regina, at least take another magic user with you, like your friend Tinkerbelle.” Snow begged.

Regina shook her head no. But Snow’s suggestion had been unusually perceptive. The fairy was the one person she had considered asking to come along. She indeed had her magic back, and she knew more about Robin and Regina’s history than most. Plus Regina trusted her. But no. She wouldn’t ask anyone along on this journey, not even Tinkerbelle. She knew this was one that had to be done alone. Finding Roland was just the start. The more perilous part, breaking this curse, would be something only she could do. She hadn’t told anyone about that, it was between her and Robin alone. 

Emma, Henry and Snow stood behind her in her back yard. Regina stood beside her apple tree with the wand in her hand. 

With a flourish she opened the portal. It worked! She grinned at the cheer from Henry. Regina glanced back once, waved, then stepped through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a bit of a heavy start things are looking up. Hope has returned and a new operation has begun!


	3. Operation Arrowspath, part 2

No Regrets, Chapter 3  
Operation Arrowspath. Part 2

First order of business, Regina thought, changing into something that didn’t scream stranger from another realm. Nor would dressing like the Evil Queen be a good idea. If she had been alone, maybe. But she had others very dependent on her, blending in would be best.

“Yes.”

“Robin!” Regina blurted out. 

“It appears, my love, our link is even stronger in the Enchanted Forest.” Robin chuckled inside her head. 

“It’s an entire magical realm. Storybrooke is just a magical town in a land without magic. There’s much more magic to pull from here.” While she couldn’t see him, like she could asleep, they could speak this way, even though she was awake. She felt her mood brighten.

“Rather looking forward to what we can do when you are asleep, then.” 

Regina swore she could feel the smirk in his words and smiled coyly. “Well, I could speak to you out loud and masquerade as a mad woman” She laughed.

“Too vulnerable.”

“I can protect myself.”

“I know, but it’s inviting trouble even more than dressing as the Evil Queen.”

“True.” She sighed. “Best not dress as a peasant woman for a similar reason. Not any kind of aristocracy or wealthy merchant either, too tempting for thieves looking to steal from the rich to give to the poor.” She teased. 

Robin laughed. 

The baby began to fuss so she put thoughts of disguise away for the moment. One stinky diaper magically disposed of later, she had a solution. 

She quickly transformed both the baby's and her dress. She wore a well made, but only minimally decorated teal dress that had a front eyelet laced bodice over a tan linen chemise. A dark brown cap completed her dress. Her hair hung in a loose braid down her back. The baby wore a simple pink linen shift dress with soft lace on the sleeves and collar and a pink coif on her head. The sling carrier was now made of a dark green linen. The backpack she left alone. The canvas material didn’t stand out that much. 

“You look like a Lady Squire.” 

“Yes. Low enough that I’m clearly not a target for thieves or ransomers, but high enough to not be a target for those that would attack someone of no status. It also explains why I’m traveling by foot rather than horse or carriage. Those have to be saved for important trips to town or if I’m lucky, to a higher noble’s ball or gathering.”

“You feel safer in pants though.”

“I considered one of my leather riding outfits, but with no horse and with an infant I’d just unnecessarily stand out. Plus it would make anyone seeing me maybe remember the Queen dressed that way at times. This, few would recognize me as the Evil Queen. Plus when we find Roland I’ll look more like the Regina, Robin’s soul mate, that your men have come to accept me as. They’ll be more likely to know I haven’t reverted to the Evil Queen in my grief.” She sighed. “Well lets do that spell and find your son…”

“They know you aren’t the Evil Queen anymore. Little John didn’t leave with Roland because he was scared you’d revert.”

“I know. I’m mad at him, but he was just doing what he thought would keep Roland safe . I won’t yell at him, I promise.”

“I know you won’t, I trust you completely. That’s why I want him with you in Storybrooke. I want our family to all be together. Even if I can only be with you like this.”

“I’m going try to argue with whoever I have to, to bring you back. You did nothing to deserve this fate. My debts, my curse should have never come down on you. “

“We’re soul mates, Regina.”

“Doesn’t matter. That was my burden, not yours.”

“I wouldn’t have done anything different, Regina.”

“I know. Which is why I can’t help but feel anger that the pirate got to come back for sending a few measly pages from the hell storybook, that didn’t help anyway.” 

“I know. Don’t be angry at him though, we know now that it’s the curse on your family. Someone powerful was threatened by something about your family long ago. We break that curse and then see what happens.”

“Yes.” 

The spell that would locate Roland was simple, potion ingredients she’d carried with her from Storybrooke in small vials. Regina conjured a small pot and mixed the ingredients along with a drop of the baby’s tears. Then stroked the mixture onto the baby’s forehead and her own mind pictured Roland. She felt Robin add to this his own image of Roland. Immediately Regina saw the path. She quickly poofed them to just a mile from the Merry Men’s camp and began walking. 

Within a half mile she felt eyes on her, but kept walking toward the camp. Three hundred feet from the camp, Little John stepped out from the woods, directly in her path. He had no weapons drawn, but he wasn’t smiling.

“You’ve come to take Roland away.”

“If he wants to come with me.”

Little John sighed. “He does. He still says every night he wants to go back home to you, your son, and his little sister. He says his daddy is in Storybrooke, not here.”

Regina felt tears start to well up in her eyes. “I tried to come back earlier for Roland. I couldn’t open the portal.”

“He’ll be happy you tried. He’s been saying the past month you were coming for him. His daddy told him so in his dreams.”

“I did Regina. I believed in you and knew as soon as I could tell you, you’d go.”

“He remembered Robin, even if he thought it was a dream, he believed you.” She mentally replied to Robin, then aloud she said “I missed him too, very much.” 

Then in a decidedly non sneaky movement, Roland crashed through the underbrush and ran to Regina. “Regina, you’re here!” Roland threw himself against her. Regina quickly readjusted the baby sling with the startled crying baby, then put her free arm around Roland’s back. Was he a bit taller, or was she still seeing him as that tiny boy she saved from the flying monkey, what seemed like ages ago. 

Roland’s head was nearly level with the baby’s in the sling. Baby Robyn’s cries had lessened to whimpers. Regina leaned down and Roland peeked in the sling and kissed his little sister on the forehead. The baby’s whimpers stilled and after a brief stare she babbled at her older brother with that near smile on her face. “I think she recognizes you, Roland.”

“Of course she does.” I’m her big brother“, he grinned, half grown in front teeth and dimples. Regina felt her heart melt for this adorable little boy all over again. 

Regina looked back up at Little John. “We’ll be staying here for a few days, at least. There’s something Robin’s friends should know and something I must do while I’m here.”

Little John looked relieved that the goodbyes wouldn’t have to be said just yet. Regina’s other words concerned him. But whatever it was it could be said in camp to everyone.

“There’s space in Roland’s tent. We have a spare bed. One of us usually spends the night there.”

Regina nodded, it was an acknowledgement that space was hers now. She would tell them of Robin’s heart and of her quest to end the curse. But would leave out that she and Robin were magically communicating. She’d trust Robin’s men with the baby, she knew they’d protect her with their lives, just as they would Roland. Robin’s soul heart though would go with her on this quest. In her own soul she knew she would need him there close.

“And you promised as well.”

“And I won’t break it.”

Robin’s men were as relieved as she that his soul wasn’t gone. That even if his soul heart were destroyed, his soul would merely go, as all did, to the Underworld. On her quest, though, they had a few reservations.

“Are you sure, child, that you should trust in anything the Dark One told you?” Friar Tuck said worriedly.

“Yeah, could have been a lie to keep you out of Storybrooke while he takes it over.” Little John nodded.

“Wouldn’t trust that snake about anything.” Will Scarlet said with a touch of anger. Out of the Merry Men, besides Robin, Will had been hurt the most directly by Gold. She knew about the rebound relationship with Belle. Robin had told her a bit about a heart break with his true love, Anastasia, the Red Queen of Wonderland. Regina wondered if the true love was actually at an end, or perhaps could Will rescue his love again. If she had been given another second chance with Robin, no matter if it was only what they had now, perhaps all was not lost for Will either. 

“I don’t trust him. But I felt it here“, she touched her heart, “It’s true. And he knew almost nothing, from what he told me.”

“Bet he still knows something he didn’t tell you, then.” Will responded with a growl.

“Probably. But I must break this curse. I won’t have it come down on Robyn’s head because I did nothing.”

“We’ll keep her safe then, while you are on your quest.” Friar Tuck patted her on the shoulder and stood “But for now, it’s time for my rest, I think yours as well.”

Regina nodded and took a sleepy Roland’s hand. The boy didn’t protest his bedtime and willingly followed Regina to the tent.

Regina settled the baby in a basket she conjured up and then Roland into his cot.

“Mama Gina”, he sleepily slurred, “tell me a story.”

“Do you want one from the book about your daddy?”

“Yeah.”

Regina pulled the book out of the backpack and sat on the ground next to Roland’s cot. The small oil lamp gave just enough light to read by. She knew the perfect story. It was short and funny. How Robin Hood and Little John met, well according to the story from the Land Without Magic, anyway. 

Roland laughed and drifted off to sleep, a smile on his face. He really had talked to his daddy in his dreams. Roland just knew he’d see his daddy in his dreams again tonight, especially now that Regina was here too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quest to end the curse begins!


	4. Nighttime Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quiet family moment before the quest begins

No Regrets, Chapter 4  
Nighttime Interlude

Regina awoke with a gasp, body still thrumming with pleasure. The sensations had been so wonderful and intense, she and Robin, ooh…

“Did you have a bad dream?” Roland asked, climbing out of the covers of his cot and plopping himself down on hers.

“No just a strange one” Regina flushed with embarrassment, then internally scolded Robin “Roland’s right here.”

“And you just explained you had a strange dream” He chuckled. “I think we both rather enjoyed the strange dream, Regina.” The laugh was naughty this time.

Regina opened her arms for a hug from Roland and patted him on the back. 

“Yes, but-“Regina thought back at Robin

“Regina, look behind you.” 

Before she could turn around, Roland cried out with joy “Daddy!” and leaped off the cot. 

Regina turned sharply around, “Robin.” 

Robin stood at the back of the tent, or at least a ghostly image of him did. Roland started to reach toward his father, but hesitated, uncertain now.

Robin tried to speak but grimaced when no sound came out. He sighed, and tried another tactic.

Roland’s eyes widened and he exclaimed “Daddy’s talking in my head, Regina!” 

Regina realized what had happened. “Robin, you read that book of mine, didn’t you?”

“Soulmates magic” He grinned. “I did.” But then his expression turned serious. “I have no natural magic, Regina. But I have this bond with you. I wanted to help you any way you might ever need.”

She felt tears well up in her eyes. “Thank you.”

“Actual thanks from milady?” He teased to lighten the mood.

“Back to that, thief?” She smiled playfully. 

His smile turned tender, remembering the last time she had called him that, with the same expression. Just before almost being lost to her forever. Before she remembered that moment he said to her, “I wanted Roland to see me and hear me, so he knew this is real, I am here, even if it’s just my soul. I was hoping for maybe a bit more, but I guess my lack of magic limits this.”

“More?”

“That I’d be a bit more, substantial; I wanted to be able to hold him and my daughter, and to kiss you, and not just when you are asleep.”

“Hmm” She stood and walked toward him. “I think I can help with that.” With a flirtatious smirk she kissed him.

It worked, while still ghostly looking, Regina felt Robin become more solid against her lips, then her body. One arm went around her, while the other drew Roland to his side. 

The boy threw his arms around his father and laughed. “It tickles!” 

Regina broke the kiss, but stayed in Robin’s embrace and smiled down at Roland. “It does, but a good kind of tickle, hmm” 

“Yeah!” 

She looked back up at Robin. “Let me get your daughter.” 

He nodded. 

She broke from the embrace and quickly picked up the baby. She knew this magic would only last a limited time. The kiss helped extend the power and time a bit, but if he wanted to hold his daughter, that needed to happen now. 

Robin nodded as she laid the baby in his arms. Roland stayed at his father’s side and looked up at his sister. Robin kissed the baby on her forehead. She stirred, but did not awaken. He sighed, then handed the baby back to Regina. She laid the baby back in the basket, then stepped back into Robin’s embrace.

“Think it’s fading.” He spoke his first words aloud to both.

“I could kiss you again; it’ll last a bit longer”

“No. It’s fine. You both need to rest.” 

Regina sighed but nodded. 

Then Robin looked down at his son. “I’m really here; it’s not just a dream. You be a good boy while Regina and I go on our trip, okay? Look after your sister too.”

“Yes, Daddy.” He said with a solemn nod.

Robin sighed again. “Think times up” He said in Regina’s mind. 

She and Roland held onto Robin until he faded away. Regina’s heart clenched. It reminded her too much of what had happened in her office. Roland tightly embraced her. 

“I’m still here, Regina.” Robin said reassuringly, in her head. She felt herself relax. Then she looked down at Roland. Robin was right; they both needed the rest of the night’s sleep. “Back to bed now.”

“Okay. Daddy said you need to stop some really bad magic.”

“Yes, if we don’t it could hurt your sister when she grows up.”

“Like it hurt daddy and you?”

“Yes.”

He looked scared. “What if you can’t stop it?”

“I believe your father and I can. I think that’s why we are soulmates, and that was why it’s tried so hard to stop us.”

“So daddy and you will use that and save my sister?”

“Yes.” Sisters, Regina thinks, resting her hand over her womb. But that news could wait until Robin and she returned, hopefully with Robin restored. Surely, there was something out there wanting them to break this curse, and would give Robin back his life for it. She would beg if she had to. Robin deserved to be restored to life far more than Hook. Robin was a good and just man not a barely reformed villain. And they would succeed; she would fight the universe if she had to.

Roland climbed back onto his cot. “Regina, could you tell me one more story?”

“About your father?”

“No, about you, when you were my age.”

Regina breathed a sigh of relief, a story about her when she was around 6 years old... She thought for a moment, then smiled...

“I learned to ride my first horse when I was your age. It was just a pony, but it looked so big to me. I was kind of scared, but I pretended like I wasn’t.”

“What happened?”

“I fell off.” She laughed.

“Did you get hurt?”

“No, only embarrassed. But my daddy told me I just had to get back up on it.”

“Did you?”

“Yes, and I fell off again.” She smirked.

“But you got back up again, because your daddy said you could, right?”

“Yes, and once I learned how, it was my favorite thing to do. I spent hours doing that as much as I could.”

“So that’s why you don’t give up, when it could be a good thing that happens?”

“Yes, even if you fall down a few times.”

Roland nodded. “Then I believe in daddy and you making the bad magic go away, because you don’t give up.”

Regina hugged him and kissed his forehead. “Thank you, Roland.” 

She tucked in the covers and smiled at him. “Now lets both go back to sleep”

As she lay on her cot, she wondered if Henry was following what was happening as the author, back in Storybrooke. She blushed then, and hoped not too closely…


	5. The Quest, part 1

No Regrets Chapter 5  
The Quest, part 1

“Where to first, my love?”

“Rumple’s castle is out, as is mine. He only found a vague reference to the curse in a book he had in Storybrooke, and I know I never saw anything in my books about this curse. But I know of a place I could never get into as the Evil Queen. It’s guarded by powerful light magic. Only light magic users are allowed in”

“Henry wrote you as the light savior when your blood brought us back to Storybrooke.”

“Yes, and even before that. It turned out I was the strongest light magic user, not Emma.”

“When you defeated Zelena.”

“I think us being soulmates is connected to this. Deciding to change for my son broke the hold dark magic had on me. But it wasn’t until we met and I opened my heart to you, that my light magic emerged. It was you holding my heart that brought it out.”

“Even though I have no natural magic?”

“Maybe you do. But not the typical way. You enhance my light magic, and you can use mine, like last night.” 

“And your kiss extended that use.”

“I gave you more, and it worked.” 

“Chapter 23, do you think-“

“When he saw I had it, Isaac said I had someone very powerful looking after me.”

“It definitely means something, that it appeared in my bag.”

“I want to know if it has something to do with breaking this curse.”

“It must be someone stronger than Merlin, because he never said anything to you or me when we were in Camelot.”

“I’m wondering if he might have known something though, or that the Land Without Magic stories were wrong- that Merlin wasn’t connected to Avalon and Morgan Le Faye.”

“The only connection we saw to Avalon in Camelot was that mind controlling sand.”

“I heard that after Arthur was killed, Guinevere told a story about Arthur having used it on her. She had actually loved Lancelot. Still does. I hope they found each other after she returned.”

“So she was essentially Arthur’s mindless slave for years and didn’t even know it, had no free will at all.” Robin’s voice was filled with disgust.

“At least Leopold didn’t do that to me.”

“What he did to you was unpardonable, even worse than what Arthur did. He forced you, imprisoned you, enjoyed your pain for years. I wish I’d been the one to kill him for you.”

“Robin…” She reacted with shock.

“I told you, I have my own dark past. I would have gladly darkened my heart to save you.”

“They would have executed you.”

“Maybe I could have persuaded you to run away with me.”

“Think I was too far gone by then. But sometimes I wish that page 23 had come true. I’d barely started learning dark magic then. Maybe we would have found out about the curse and broken it. I wonder if that’s why my fear of being weak overwhelmed me, made me run away from you. The curse didn’t want me to break it, and I’d already started on the dark magic path. So it was able to control me, send me back to a hell I might have escaped.”

“That was the past. We can’t beat ourselves up for what we used to be, what we did. We accept it and work to be better.”

“I know. You told me that back when we started our relationship. I was astounded. You knew I’d been the Evil Queen but you still could love me. You never doubted me.”

“I never will. I’ll always believe in you, Regina.”

“Even in the Enchanted Forest that first night, you pleaded with me, that I had value as a person.”

“You do.”

“I didn’t think so then. Henry was the only one that had believed in me and I thought I’d never see him again. And even Henry didn’t believe in me for a time, and I almost lost him for good. Then just when he truly believed in me I had to say goodbye to him. But you barely even knew me, and what you knew was all bad-“

“Not all. You saved my son, and then comforted him. I was dumbfounded. This was the Evil Queen I’d heard so many terrible things about? This woman who saved and comforted my child. The moment our eyes first met, you looked back at me not as an evil mad queen but as a strong, yet sad eyed woman. Then as we walked to your castle I saw you kept looking back at me, attraction written all over you.”

“I was that obvious?”

Robin laughed “Oh yes. I do believe Snow noticed it too.”

Regina looked embarrassed. “She did. I must have looked like a teenage girl with her first crush.”

“It was disconcerting. But my feelings were as well. I felt the same attraction but it was so confusing, trying to figure you out.”

“You figured me out long before I did you.”

“Only in the Enchanted Forest. I remember your approach was quite different in Storybrooke- when we thought we were meeting for the first time.”

“I wasn’t so heartbroken. While Henry didn’t know I was his mother, I was able to spend time with him.”

“Perhaps this is out of line, but I thought Emma and the Charmings were unnecessarily cruel about the situation.”

“Not out of line at all. I just decided to put it in the past once I broke the curse and Henry remembered me. If you recall, he quickly moved back home after that.”

“Indeed. Although I was dealing with my own issues at the time, I was glad Henry had come back home to you. You are the one that has cared for him almost his whole life. It makes no difference that you did not give birth to him. I feel the Charmings still don’t fully recognize that. I absolutely trust you with all our children, Regina, no matter what happens to me. I want Roland to have you for his mother the same as Henry, both of our daughters too. I know you’ll love and protect them with all your heart and soul.” 

“I will. But I will also try to get whoever is on our side and anyone else that’s so powerful to bring you back. I want them all to have a father as well as a mother.”

“I am truly honored, Regina, that you would consider me as a father to Henry.”

“Of course you are! Henry already treats you like you are.”

He laughed, “Including lying to me about a dangerous situation he got himself into.”

“He did?”

Yes, he confessed while we were still in the underworld. He didn’t want me to blame myself. Cruella was in the Underworld’s mayor’s office. He convinced me to wait in the lobby and went to search the room himself. Cruella was there. She couldn’t hurt him directly but she manipulated him into helping her and saying nothing to us.”

“I’d kill her myself if she wasn’t already dead.”

“Thankfully, Henry was smarter than Cruella bargained for, thanks to learning that from you, my love.”

Regina laughed. “He outsmarted doggy bones, good for him! But I still hate he hid it from us, guilty feelings or not. I’m equally guilty. I trusted him to not strike out on his own; I should know my son’s behavior by now. And even moreso now that he’s a teenager.”

“Takes after both his mothers.”

“True.”

“So Avalon. I’ve heard of it by name, but not much more. I hadn’t heard about how only light magic users could gain entrance, but I had heard it was magically guarded and impossible to find.”

“Unless you are a magic user. Even a dark magic user might find it, but they’ll never get in. Not even the Dark One.”  
“How did Arthur get that sand?”

“Just because a light magic user can get in and get magical aid there, doesn’t mean they’ll keep it. I’d heard of the sand when I was the Evil Queen and there were rumors of it circulating in magical circles, including dark magic users, but I never saw any. “

“So how long is the journey to Avalon?”

“If you know the general region and can use magic to get there, less than a day.”

“So why are we walking?”

She laughed “I thought I was supposed to be the impatient one. There’s a rumor of a ley line to Avalon near here. I want to see if I can find it.”

“When we get there-“

“My history with dark magic, I know. I’m hoping that they won’t be like the fairies, that except for Tinkerbelle, I’m judged forever too tainted to be in their graces. But some of the stories of Morgan le Fay, the high priestess of Avalon, gives me hope for mercy.”

“Her name, it means, of the fairies, does she have connections to them?”

“I don’t know. None of the Enchanted Forest stories say so. There’s very little known of her origins. But I do know the Land Without Magic got it wrong about any direct connection to Arthur. She’s been around centuries longer than him. I think as long as Merlin, if not longer.” She turned to the right, going off the road. “I feel something magical this way, it’s strong.”

“The ley line?”

“I think so.” She paused. “Yes, here!” She stepped a few inches to her right. “I’ll poof us to the closest I can get to the end of the line”

“It ends at Avalon?”

“Yes, I can sense it. I came close to Avalon once, years ago, the feel is right.”

“Then, my love, take us to Avalon.” 

They ended up in a forest clearing, next to a lake. “We’re close, Robin. This is much stronger than the other time I tried to find it.”

“What brought you there, then?”

“I wanted something to end the pain of my grieving over Daniel. Not forget him, not give up on my revenge against Snow, but to stop the pain. I believed what mother told me, love is weakness. I thought the pain of my lost love was making me weaker than I wanted to be.”

“That pain was your humanity.”

“I know that now. Combined with being consumed by the darkness, there was no way they would have helped me then.”

“So what do we do now?”

“Wait for a sign. If you try to force it you lessen the chances of finding Avalon.” 

Regina opened herself to her surroundings, looking for the sign she needed that they had been acknowledged.  
A raven landed at her feet.

“Is that?”

“The sign, yes.” 

She stood and the raven flew to a nearby tree and waited. Once they reached that tree it flew a few trees further. This continued for some time, then Regina felt the air change.

“Regina? I felt something, it feels different, does that make sense?”

“Yes. I felt it too. I think we are within Avalon’s magical barrier now.”

They reached a narrow bridge that led to an island in the center of a large lake. The raven flew to the island. Regina quickly crossed the bridge. As soon as she stepped on the island the raven flew down to the ground and transformed into a small woman with long black and grey hair. The woman had an olive skin tone and dark brown eyes. She smiled at them. “I’m Morgan, sometimes known as Morgan le Fay, Welcome to Avalon, Regina and.” She waved her hand “And Robin” 

Suddenly Robin found himself having physical form again. “Regina!” 

Regina turned sharply, “Robin!” she cried out in joy as they tightly embraced.

“I’m afraid this will only last while you are in Avalon. My magic fades greatly just past the barrier. It isn’t a long term spell, even here, but I can renew it while you are.”

“His soul heart?” Regina said worriedly.

“Still in the box with your protection magic.”

“How often will the spell need to be renewed?” Robin asked

“It will last three days.”

“Perhaps that will be enough. I’m very grateful to you for this, but would not want to impose on your generosity” Robin sketched a deep courtly bow. 

Curious younger priestesses giggled in the background.

Regina started to think her teasing response back to Robin then laughed and spoke aloud. “If you’d been that smooth with me during the missing year…”

He smirked, “What would have happened, milady?”

“You would have stolen my heart that much sooner, thief.” She bit her lip and her eyes danced with amusement.

Morgan looked at the couple with a benign smile. At last the two were here, to begin their almost lost destiny. When she had used much of Avalon’s magic to get the page 23 to them, their path should have quickly lead them here. But again the curse triggered a block to their path here. Ironically, it had been the Dark One’s plan for a future manipulation that had saved Regina and Robin’s destiny. “Before you begin your search, perhaps you would like some time to rest from your journey?”

“I believe we'll take you up on that offer.” Robin said and Regina nodded.

The room, although spare in decoration, was almost a suite. It included a connected bathing room, and a sunlit dining/work area as well as a bed. 

“It’s almost as nice as my room at my palace.” 

“Indeed.” Robin smiled remembering how many times during the missing year a search for his son at bedtime led straight to the queen’s chambers. Roland would be curled up asleep in Regina’s lap. After the first several times, and her assurance that the boy was no imposition, he would automatically knock on her door first, when looking for his son. Even after, her inexplicable change to being hostile with him, she remained maternal to Roland.

It was only after their memories returned in Storybrooke and her explanation about soulmates and his tattoo, that he understood what had happened. At some point during their missing year flirtations, she had seen his tattoo and had switched to outright hostility-because she feared what the soulmate bond would mean for her. On his part, perhaps he wasn’t quite ready for it either. Things changed when they met again, unknowingly, in Storybrooke. Their unconscious minds remembered the time they’d spent together, and the soulmate bond drew them together. They felt an instant attraction until she fled when she saw his tattoo. But this time they both were ready, and the attraction quickly took on a deeper cord.

“Robin?”

“Sorry, was remembering how we met and how we discovered we were soulmates.”

She drew her arms around him and they embraced. Then he noticed the device in her hand. “Henry’s music player.”

“I was missing him a bit. Look at what he put for this song title.”

“Mom’s song.”

“I listened, it’s a song I sang him when he was little, and didn’t feel well. It was one of the first songs I heard on the radio when I created Storybrooke. It was a kind of older song even then. But I liked it. Then when I got Henry it just seemed like a good one to sing just for him.”

“I’d like to hear it.” Regina took the earbuds and handed Robin one of them. As the song played he began to sway with her “I believe I like this song too” He hummed along with the tune then he softly sang along “If can’t hold you in my arms, it just wouldn’t be fair…” She kissed him gently as they continued to sway to the music. 

Regina awoke the next morning in his embrace. Oh how she’d missed this, the feel of his arms around her, in their bed when they woke up. His eyes opened and he smiled warmly at her.

“Let’s go find that curse and how to break it.”

Several hours later she looked over at him intently reading something. “Is it the curse?”

“No, but something that might be useful when we get back to Storybrooke.”

“What?”

“A way Gold can wake up Belle, I think.”

“Hmm, good thinking. I was wondering if your friend could be right-“

“That he knew, once you had my soul heart, and knew about the curse, it was likely you’d find your way back here to try to break it, and also get my son back.”

“Yes, and without me there, there would be one powerful magic user missing. Emma’s much less skilled than I”

“And I believe less powerful.”

“Possibly. But he’d just have one powerful light magic user, rather than two. He underestimates both of us, but knows if we are working together we might actually be a threat to his taking over Storybrooke, so he doesn’t challenge us directly.”

“But if we brought this spell back, it would bring out his feelings for Belle, which would distract him from his power grab.”

“Yes!” Regina quickly copied down the spell. It was surprisingly simple, and light magic based. She wondered if Gold could do it, being so steeped in dark magic. Hmm , that might be even better, if he had to ask Emma or her to do the spell.

Robin stretched tiredly, “Perhaps we could take a break now?”

“Um huh.” 

They strolled through the apple tree grove that had given the island its name- the island of apples. At this time there were no apples but most of the trees were in bloom. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Regina sighed with contentment.

“Yes”

She laughed, “Please no clichéd words about how its beauty doesn’t compare to mine.”

“I wasn’t going to, even though it’s true. But nature has its own beauty, why do you think I like the forest so much.”

She smiled up at him. “I’ve come to find it calming to my soul too.”

He nodded. “We have that in common.”

“Regina, Robin, you don’t mind if we join you?” Morgan smiled at them and gestured to her companion, a woman of average height with nimbus of short curly white hair, medium brown skin and an air of regalness behind her equally warm smile. Incongruously, she held a small child’s hand, while the other hand stroked the feathers of a small vulture that rested on a padded rest on her shoulder. The vulture had all white feathers, except for black ones at the tips of its wings. 

“Please do” Robin again sketched a bow to Morgan and her companion.

Regina shook her head, bemused at the courtly respect he gave the high priestess. It was lighthearted, but not mocking. Morgan’s companion’s vulture was a surprisingly pretty animal as far as vultures went. She hadn’t seen such an animal before and only recognized it as a vulture by its head shape.

Morgan’s companion gave a nod of approval to the respect Robin had given to them. “I am called Mout. This is my great, great granddaughter “ She rested her hand on the little girl’s shoulder, who had a hair in black braids in the form of a crown, her deeper brown skin seemed to glow from within. The child shyly smiled at Robin and Regina but said nothing. Mout continued “To some I am called a goddess. But that matters not here. Morgan and I are soul mates much as you two are.” 

“You wondered why I so readily welcomed you here this time, Regina. You were perhaps expecting a longer wait and more reluctance.”

“Yes, the stories about entrance to Avalon-”

“Made you fear it would be much more difficult.”

Regina nodded. Robin took her hand in reassurance. 

“My story, in some ways, is not dissimilar to your own. I too was broken and drawn into the darkest magic, in my youth.”

“What happened to you?”

“To bring me out of my darkness? Mout found me.”

“That too, but what lead you into the darkness?”

“That is a tale it took many years to be able to tell anyone but my soul mate. “ Mout’s vulture leapt from its perch and flew skyward. Mout took Morgan’s hand with a compassionate expression. 

“It was a time of horrors, my youth, far worse than your deeds as the evil queen. Merlin and I were close in age, he a bit younger. I did not know of him until he created the Dark One to try to restrain the darkest magic. Mout and I had a different solution to making the world better, we created Avalon together. A haven for light magic users.” 

“And those seeking sanctuary” Mout added. 

“But my story begins as a young woman, curious about the magic ability that had emerged as I approached adulthood. One terrible evening as I walked back to my home, I was abducted by men on horseback. I was beaten, raped and left for dead beside a road. My broken mind howled with rage. A darkness overcame my soul and my power twisted in a welter dark vengeance. I found and slaughtered all my attackers. But that was not enough vengeance. I walked onto battlefields and slaughtered all injured men. The women and children I spared, unless they attacked me. Then they too would die by my deadly magic. My mind lost track of the years my madness played itself out on the world. But finally I began to weary of the mad vengeance. A tiny part of my soul cried out that it had enough, that it needed solitude. I began to wander further from my former home.” Morgan nodded at Mout, now came her part of their tale.

“That is when we met. Warfare had cost me all but my two youngest children. I left my home county to seek a sanctuary for my children and myself. My marriage had been based on duty, not love. But I loved my children. My three older children and my husband died in one of the many wars. My country had collapsed into chaos that no light magic could heal. I knew if we were to survive I must take us elsewhere. I was still seeking that sanctuary when I met Morgan. My light magic was powerful, I knew of soul mates and I knew, even as we introduced ourselves, that we were soul mates.”

“I didn’t for a while, but I sensed she was no enemy, but an ally in my search for a place of solitude. After we had traveled together some time Mout asked me if I knew what a soul mate was.”

“Did you?”

“Vaguely. Mout had to explain. It was another month before she told me we were. Then suddenly everything fell into place. We realized it was up to us to create our own sanctuary. So we created Avalon. We spread the story of a sanctuary and soon others joined us here. Some were light magic users like us, others were refugees from terrible abuses, many women with young children like Mout. But some men came to us as well. Most of them stayed for a time then left, stronger in heart and mind. That’s how the tales of Avalon spread far and wide.”

“And that created powerful enemies, political and magical.”

“Yes, so we had to create the barrier and the place of waiting. At one point a Dark One tried to breech our barrier, this was long before your Mr. Gold became the Dark One. That was when we had to make entrance here so difficult. It cost us much. We lost most of our ability to send our light magic beyond our barrier. We knew we had to make something to aid light magic in the world outside, so, using much of our magic resources, we created the fairies. As we were light magic users they were given complete free will. But that also meant they could become tempted by darkness. A few were. We could only watch in sadness when this happened as our power had so little strength outside our barrier. One fairy, in particular, was tempted and used this to manipulate other fairies and alter events… she so obscured her deeds, that even we have not seen them all. She believes her dark deeds were done for the right, and still is able to weld some light magic, enough to fool all she comes in contact with.”

“Do I know her?”

“Yes. Unfortunately, she has placed a powerful spell that does not allow us to name her, even here. Perhaps when you break your curse it will also break her spell.”

“Did she create the curse?”

“No, this curse on your family goes back to my time. I do not know who laid it, but I know how old it is. This fairy though, did manipulate the curse to make sure you continued your fall into darkness, to serve her own goals.”

“What were those goals?”

“Her spell blocks me from speaking that as well. The blend of dark and light magic has made her far more powerful than she pretends to be.”

“She has to be stopped. I will find out who she is and stop her. But I have one question I hope you can answer.” Regina looked hopefully.

“I will try.”

“Why me, why did you become so interested in my fate?”

Morgan and Mout smiled. “That we can answer.” Mout began. “You were meant to be the savior, saving the Enchanted Forest from the darkness."

“Even with the curse on my family?”

“Yes, you were always meant to be the one that broke the curse. You were the one in your line that was finally born with a soulmate. We do not know the details of how, but the words we know of your curse is that the curse will be ended when a maiden is born with a soulmate. If she finds her soulmate she can begin the quest to end the curse. When the curse is broken she will become the light savior that defeats the darkness. That is all we know, and the fairy’s spell blocks us from discovering more. But it does not block you. She clearly believed her spell was strong enough that you would never arrive here, and even if you tried you could not enter because you had been consumed by dark magic.”

“Well, now I’m even more determined to end this curse and break the hold of darkness for good.” Regina glared and seethed with righteous anger. 

“There’s another reason as well” Morgan touched Regina’s shoulder.

“What?”

“There are variant stories of all of us. Mout and I discovered this when our powers joined to create Avalon. We saw many different paths we might have taken. In most we were drawn to each other, except in the ones where we were born at very different times. In one you were my daughter. You grew up on Avalon, as did you, Robin, the child of an early sanctuary seeker. You two were very happy and lived out your lives here, raising your children. You were not the light savior in that one, Regina, merely my daughter.”

“It would have been a much better life, except no Henry, no Roland….”

“Your children are all also connected to you. They would have been different, but in that life, you would have all of them, raising them here. I do not know of your other story paths, but that one, I do. It is certainly written in one of the author’s books somewhere. “

“We saw his books, they were all empty but ours.”

“To you they were empty, and even to your son when he began to be the author, but as the pen gained trust in him it would allow him to see all the many stories.”

“So Henry can read all those blank looking books now?”

“Likely, if he wishes.”

“Perhaps it’s wise we can’t. It would be painful to see a different us having a life of joy.” Robin looked at Regina solemnly.

“Painful, but hopeful as well. It’s not always pain or even doom for us.” Regina looked at him tenderly. “I’m happy to know that in one story path we had a beautiful idyllic life, even if it’s not this one.”

“Then I am as well. Perhaps Henry can find the story for us then and tell us what it says, when we get back to Storybrooke.”

“I’d like that.”

Finally, late the next day, after many hours of searching through books, Regina cried out “Robin! This is it. I found it!”

He dropped the book he’d been reading and raced to her side. “I know where that road is, the Merry Men and I used it a few times as an escape route.”

“From my soldiers or Nottingham?”

“Both.” He grinned. “If you can get us back to somewhere near your castle I can get us to that road.”

“I can.” She nodded. “Okay, three creatures we encounter, not much detail, but a clue. They will guide us where we need to go. “ She sighed. “Not as much information as I hoped, but enough. We’ll leave at dawn.”

“Morgan’s spell will have ended. I’ll just be a voice in your head again.” Robin looked sadly at her.

“That would have been the case, anyway, once we left the barrier, even if we left tonight. Staying here over night means we can touch…” Her hand reached up to draw his head down to hers. They kissed longingly, then drew back slightly in their embrace. “…for one more night. I don’t want to give up a moment of that.”

“Nor I.” He smiled gently, then smirked and lifted her in his arms. “Shall I carry you to our room, milady?”

“Yes, my thief.” A giggle bubbled out, even though she blushed lightly at being paraded for all to see, in his arms, with no mistaking their intent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mout is an alternate spelling for the Egyptian Goddess most commonly known as Mut (A mother goddess associated with vultures- to the Egyptians vulture mothers were idealized as having the most loving maternal bond) The name Mut is too close to mutt though and I didn't want to give a mistaken impression of her. 
> 
> The real title of "Mom's song" is "Precious and Few" by the band Climax, released in 1972. It's a favorite from my childhood and the lyrics are perfect both for mother&child- Regal Believer, and for romantic Outlaw Queen as well. Hope you'll look it up on Youtube and give it a listen.


	6. The Quest, part 2

No Regrets, Chapter 6  
The Quest, part 2

“Who would have thought the former Evil Queen would be on a heroic quest to end a curse” She laughed.

“Who would have thought a thief and queen would be soulmates, traveling together to end a curse.”

Regina smiled faintly; it wasn’t difficult to feel just a bit of hope at the moment, enough that she and Robin were exchanging playful banter. With the curse though, something would certainly challenge her, but at the moment she had this moment alone with Robin, even if he wasn’t walking by her side.

“Still with you, even if it’s just my soul and a voice in your head.”

People passed her on the road on foot. No one gave her so much as a wary glance, much less showed fear. Her clothing marked her class and no one took even a second glance, except a few men and one woman who seemed to be looking more at her body than her face. One was bold enough to introduce himself and attempt flirt. He doffed his cap “Hello, fine lady, my name is Walter; your beauty graces us this morning, Lady...”

Regina panicked for a moment inwardly, then calmed and with a mischievous smile said “Locksley”

Robin laughed.

“Locksley? Of Sherwood?”

“Yes.”

“So the family has returned? Will you be restoring the old estate?”

Regina thought at Robin “Well? What lie do I tell him?”

“Tell him your husband is considering it.” He chuckled, but Regina heard just a tinge of jealousy in his words and voice.  
She smiled at the interested young man, “My husband, Robin, is still deciding.”

“Sir Robin is your husband? We’d heard he’d disappeared some years ago, after his father’s untimely death. Ah, but he is the only one left now, isn’t he?”

She heard Robin’s dismayed gasp. 

“Robin?” she thought back to him with concern

“Later, after he leaves. Just tell him as far as you know”

“We aren’t certain, but we’ve found no one else.”

“The dark curse took many away. There are rumors that they went to a strange land with no magic. Perhaps the ones you thought to find are there. The story I’ve heard is they are well, but they cannot return here.”

“It sounds likely if there is no magic in that strange land. But I will tell my husband your news.”

The young man nodded then said, “I would love to tarry for a while longer, but my fiancée awaits me in town, we are to be wed next month.”

“Congratulations.”

“I hope your husband does decide to restore the Locksley lands, there are far too many outlaws running free now,” He smiled, lightly bowed and went on his way.

“You were nobility before you became a thief?”

“How did you think I knew courtly manners?”

“When you choose to display them.” 

“My father was a minor Baron. We had a falling out and I left and never returned.”

“But you had family still alive when I did the dark curse?"

“Yes, a sister. I’d heard she’d married but I never found out to whom.”

“Were you close?”

“No, she was thirteen years younger than me. We had two brothers in between, but both died as infants.”

“Robin, I can use the same magic that I found Roland with to find your sister, if you want.”

“After we break this curse on you.”

“And after you are restored.”

“Hopefully.”

***************************************  
In the meantime, back in Storybrooke...

“Henry, have you seen anything about Regina?” Snow asked, stepping into the loft bedroom. Henry was staying with his grandparents while Regina was away.

“Um yeah.” Henry felt a kind of reluctance to just hand over the pages. His mom was a pretty private person. This was definitely personal stuff. He doubted mom would want to share it with her stepdaughter or anyone else.

“So did she find Roland? Are they on their way back, can I see the pages?”

“Um, yeah she found Roland and they’re coming back soon.”

Snow gave him a pointed look. 

He squirmed under that relentless stare, grandma’s was worse than either one of his mom’s. Emma would just shrug and leave him alone if he didn’t want to tell her something, while his other mom would give him a look that said “we’ll talk later”, but grandma, hers is all- you will tell me right now. “Um, mom didn’t tell us, but grandpa-”

“You mean Gold, right?”

“Yeah. He took Robin’s heart before...” Henry found it almost as hard to talk about as his mom.

“Before Robin was killed by Hades.”

“Yeah. So Robin’s soul is in there. Grandpa gave it back to mom. Mom thinks only because there was nothing of value he could use it for- to try to make mom do anything. So she took Robin’s heart with her to the Enchanted Forest in one of those boxes.”

Snow just shook her head. Seemed like an odd thing to do, but this was Regina, and grieving Regina at that. Odd behavior was to be expected. “And?”

“Um, when they got to the Enchanted Forest, Robin could talk to mom in her head.”

“Okay.” Snow was beginning to see why Regina did that now. Her expression shifted to compassionate. Maybe the delay had to do with this. Robin was her soulmate after all. 

“Um, there’s more.” Henry decided to tell why mom would be taking more time to come back. “Mom found out there’s some kind of curse on her family that goes way back. It tries to make them go bad and punishes them if they try to get out of the darkness- especially if they do something that looks like they might come close to breaking the curse. Mom was born with a soulmate and she came back to the light from the darkness...”

“Oh poor Regina! She can’t have this all on her shoulders! We have to go and help her!”

“No. Mom said, and so did the prophesy; only Robin and she can do this because they are soulmates.”

“But we could go and wait for her with Roland and the baby.”

He shook his head. “Think mom wants us to wait here. The Merry Men are taking care of Roland and the baby. Mom thinks the less people along, the less risk something bad will happen.”

“Sounds like Regina.” Snow sighed. “I suppose she’s right. But Henry, if she’s in the least bit of danger, you tell us, and we will go whether Regina likes it or not.” The firm look was back on Snow’s face, she would not be gainsaid. Then as Emma, Hook and David all came up the stairs her face shifted to curiosity; “So how did she find out about the curse and the prophesy?”

“Regina’s cursed?” Emma looked concerned

Hook snickered “Turnabout, luv. She cursed this whole town for 28 years after all”

“No!” Henry shouted at the pirate. “It’s not like that at all! Someone cursed mom’s family a long time before she was even born! Cursed her family to fall to darkness and punish them if they tried to come back into the light, especially if they got close to breaking the curse!” 

David’s eyes were wide with shock. “That’s far worse than the curse she did on the people of Storybrooke.”

“And even worse for her, the curse on her would have pushed her to do the dark curse, added to her madness.” Snow’s eyes were welling up with tears; this was truly the worst curse she’d ever heard of.

Henry nodded, getting his emotions back under control. Then he answered what he knew about Snow’s question. “Mom said that Mr. Gold told her about the curse.”

“Could Gold been lying to Regina?” David asked.

Henry shook his head “It’s true. Mom wants to break it so it doesn’t go to the next generation, and the prophesy sounded like it was mom and Robin that would break it because they are soulmates.”

“But Robin-“

Henry shook his head again and explained what had happened with Robin’s soul.

Hook sniggered pervertedly “So he’s in her head.”

Henry flushed with embarrassment. He hated when Killian did that. That was private. The pages hinted about that and Henry wasn’t a kid anymore so he knew what the page meant about “passionate embraces”. But it was his mom and Robin. He didn’t want to know about that. 

Emma looked at Killian annoyed but said nothing. Then looked back at Henry. “So kid, where did Regina find this prophecy?”

“Avalon.” He grinned, it was so cool his mom had met the real Morgan le Fay, and she’d been really nice.

“Avalon? The stories say only light magic users can get in there.” Snow commented.

“Yeah and she met Morgan le Fay and everything. Remember, Mom’s a light magic user too, and she’s not been a villain for a long time.”

“So how much of the stories about Morgan le Fay are true? Emma looked curious.

“The King Arthur stuff? None of it. She’s way older than Arthur. Sounded like she and Merlin never met, but they’re around the same age.”

“Wow.”

“What did the prophecy say?”

“Something about a woman of that family being born with a soulmate.”

“Regina.”

“Yeah. That she and her soulmate can break the curse at the end of this kind of weird journey.”

“Weird in what way?” 

“Something about going on a journey and meeting three mysterious beings who can help them find their way.”

“Actually that kind of sounds like some fairy tales I’ve read. Not the ones from your book, or Disney stuff, but like the older tales from this world.” Emma said thoughtfully. “The three beings are kind of a test, she does something good for them and they help her.”

“Mom’s calling it a quest.”

“Sounds pretty accurate kid. Usually those kind of things have to be done alone or sometimes with a true love in the tales. It’s usually not a group, well not outside of Lord of the Rings anyway, and that was a different kind of quest.”

Henry nodded.

“So I’m guessing the rule is Regina and Robin go this alone, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. That means we stay put like Regina wanted us to. Unless they get into trouble, then rules or not we all go and rescue them.” Emma looked determined and Snow nodded in firm agreement. David looked more cautious but he nodded as well. Hook sighed in annoyance but at Emma’s stare he nodded as well.

“Me too, I’m the author.”

“I was including you, kid.”

“Of course you’re included, Henry. You are the author, as well as Regina being your other mom. We know the author can jump realms, including into the book from the real world and with other people. We all need to see if we can figure out how, and maybe Emma’s magic can help too.” Snow stated.

Henry grinned. But inwardly he hoped Robin and his mom would break the curse and not need their help. And he was glad he decided not to tell them his mother is pregnant. Grandma’s was still pretty close to wanting to go right now, if she knew her stepmother was pregnant as well, Henry was certain no one could convince her not to go right now. Mom and Grandma had really gotten close, and Grandma nowadays acted like she was Regina’s mother kind of a lot, especially when Snow thought she was in some kind of danger. Plus Mom had protected grandma with her life when grandma was pregnant with baby Neal. She probably would feel it was absolutely the right thing to do to try to protect her stepmom the same way.

***********************************************************************************

After they passed through the town other travelers grew sparse.

“Just one other town on this road and it’s over a day away on foot.” 

“That’s why it isn’t that familiar to me, I don’t think I ever even traveled this way as queen.”

“It’s pretty lawless after that town”

“Easy for your men to fit right in” Regina teased.

Robin laughed, but his next words were somber. “Be wary.”

“I know.”

Several times in the next few hours Regina could sense eyes were on her from the forest that was on both sides of the now more path-like road. Finally she saw a ramshackle, but still relatively sturdy looking travelers shack in the near distance. She sighed with relief, there might be shelter tonight. She could guard with magic to keep them safe while she slept.

“Careful of an ambush, Regina. They know from all appearances you are a woman traveling alone.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “I know. I’m not letting down my guard until we are safe inside that poor excuse for a travelers rest.”

At that moment they passed a clearing and suddenly a horse whinnied nearby. It wasn’t a normal sounding whinny, it sounded scared. Regina looked in the direction of the sound and saw a white horse with one of its front fetlocks stuck in a hole. She didn’t even pause a moment, she moved cautiously but with purpose toward the horse. Once she was near enough she assessed the situation. Attempting to free it by hand wouldn’t be a good idea, not at the angle of the hole, plus it might panic. Magic it was. Slowly and gently she lifted the horse’s leg from its prison. The horse didn’t panic at the strange action, but stared back at her with sharply intelligent eyes. Once it was free it shook itself and made a happy whinny.

Regina smiled as the horse trotted toward her. Then in a flash of light the horse transformed into a small woman with an alabaster skin tone, pale blue eyes, and long white hair, dressed in a pure white gown. 

“I am Epona and your first guide.” She handed Regina a small bag of grains. “You will have need of a horse later. When it is time, simply spill this on the ground and one will appear.”

“Thank you. Is there anything else you can tell me?”

“Only what you already know. Trust and believe in yourself.”

“Tell her I give my profuse thanks for her help as well.”

Epona laughed. “I accept your thanks as well, Robin of Locksley.”

“You can hear him too?”

“Of course, he is your soul mate. I can hear and see him as clearly as I do you, Regina Mills. And do not despair over your missing sister, Robin of Locksley. You will find her soon.”

“Here?”

Epona smiled enigmatically. “She will approach you. That is all that I can tell you.” With another flash of light Epona disappeared. 

“If she approaches me, that means she recognizes me. I don’t think I would her, she was only five the last time I saw her. I was eighteen.”

“So you left home right around the same time as I was forced to marry Leopold.”

“Yes, we were born within a day of each other. I left home just weeks after my eighteenth birthday.”

“I was forced to marry him three weeks before my eighteenth birthday.”

“Just a child yourself.”

She nodded, a pained expression on her face. Then she shook her head, dismissing the thought from her mind, “Let’s get that shack secured, I’m getting tired and just want to rest.” 

They were in luck, when Regina had left the road to help the horse the watchers from the woods grew bored and moved back down the road, likely in search of wealthier looking prey. Regina quickly went inside the shack and laid protective magic barriers all around it. Then she did a spell that made the shack much cleaner and less ramshackle. Anyone that followed them would be surprised at the much improved travelers rest. A sturdy, if narrow, clean bed, a hearth and chimney in perfect repair. 

Robin chuckled once the shack was secured and considerably repaired. “Reminds me of that night in the missing year where we had to share the single bed in a cabin during a blizzard.”

“That’s when I saw your lion tattoo, when I woke up beside you the next morning. You were still asleep, but you’d thrown your arm over me. There it was, right in front of my eyes. “

“You didn’t say anything then. But when we got back to your castle I was stunned when you shouted at me to get out of your sight. I didn’t understand why you were suddenly so angry at me.”

“Thank goodness Roland didn’t witness that. I was terrified at who you were to me. My soulmate, and I was already falling in love with you, desiring you. And you were so good and I was so horrid.”

“You were already changing Regina. I saw how protective you were of Snow and was sad at how little you still valued yourself. But I was no saint. I was intensely attracted to you and very frustrated at this new rejection when you had been becoming open about your attraction to me. If the only attention I got from you was rage and insults then I was determined I’d provoke you by smirking at your put downs and calmly snarking right back at you- letting you know I wasn’t the least bit afraid of you. I already knew the bluster was your mask for something else, even if I didn’t know what it was yet.”

“I was such an idiot. Wasted all those months.”

“It’s the past. As you said you were trying to push me away because you were overwhelmed. You weren’t ready yet for this. If I had known why, I might have been a bit intimated too.” 

“But you wouldn’t have acted like a tantrum throwing child about it.”

“I don’t hold your reaction against you, Regina.”

“I know. I just wish I hadn’t acted so terribly.”

Regina awoke the next morning very eager to continue their journey, so they were back on the road before the sun was even fully up. Her upbeat mood lasted until she began to feel the effects of hours of walking without a feeling a need for a rest. “I doubt if we’ll be as lucky again, finding shelter for the night.” She sighed.

“I believe there is one about a half days travel past the last town, but that was many years ago. After that the road ends. I suppose one of our guides will tell us our destination at that point.”

“Maybe it’s not far from there, since this way is so little traveled. Sounds like a likely place to cast a curse that the victim has to travel to, in order to break it.”

“Make it hard to get to and a long time getting there.”

“Sounds like my whole journey out of the darkness.” Regina sighed again. “Think I’m ready to stop and rest for a bit” She glanced toward the late afternoon sun. She’d been walking since early morning; and other than an Avalon apple, had eaten nothing that day. 

She conjured up a campfire and a small pot of water to boil. She dropped a bit of the smoked dried meat into the pot , to soften it up along with some dried herbs. She was glad now that they had given this to her in Avalon for this journey. There was some cured cheese as well as a small bread loaf, but that she’d save for later. A bag of apple cider to supplement the water she might find or conjure, if necessary. There was a stream nearby, that she had used to conjure from, feeling too tired to conjure a bucket as well and do this the slow way. She spied a likely nearby tree, with a large and colorful red canopy of leaves to rest under for the night. 

In her sleeping mind she and Robin cuddled together under the tree.

Regina looked up at him. “At least here it always feels real.”

“I’m glad of that.” He caressed her ear, then kissed it.

“Umm” Her eyes fluttered closed “I wonder how soon we’ll meet our next guide?”

“Wonder what it will be.” He smiled as her hand stroked the stubble at his jaw line.

There was a chuckle behind them, then a woman stepped in front of them. “You’ve met me already. You are resting under my shelter. “ Her straight black hair was adorned with a red flower crown and she wore a deep blue gown. You may call me Dauarani.”

Robin and Regina startled apart and looked embarrassed. But Robin quickly recovered his aplomb “We thank you for your shelter.” Robin bowed toward her.

“And whatever aid you can give us.” Regina added. 

Dauarani nodded. “My daughter Cachicamo will be the one that aids you. She will be waiting for you at the Place of Ending and take you to the Place of Undoing. It is there where you will break the curse.”

“Sounds ominous” Robin murmured.

“For another, in the past , not for either one of you. However, I must warn you, the curse knows you are close to breaking it, the time between when you start your journey in the morning until you reach the Place of Ending, will not be so easy as the first part. You will need the aid of the first and last guide to reach there safely.”

Regina took Robin’s hand, anxiety filling her. Robin pulled her into a tight embrace. 

“For tonight, though, you are under my protection. Sleep well, no harm will come to you here.”

Despite Dauarani’s assurance, Regina had a restless night of fitful sleep. More than any other time on this journey Robin wished he could hold her for real, not just in her mind.

“Well, may as well get started. “ Regina said, glancing at the sunrise. “First thing I want to do is get some more traveler supplies.”

“How, we have no money, and you aren’t a trained thief.”

“I’m not?” She laughed. “I do recall being a bandit in that mess Isaac put us through.”

Robin chuckled, so you’re going to steal them?”

“Of course not.” She laughed. She made a small gesture and a small bag of coins appeared in her hands.

“Are those magic or real coins?”

“Real, I pulled them from a storage spot in my old castle that no one has found yet. I left the gold coins and just took some of the silver, bronze and copper. Enough to get the supplies we’ll need for now and the return trip.”

“Regina, the gold coins, they could-”

“Already done, Robin. A number of Enchanted Forest families will find a gold coin somewhere in their homes in the next few days. I certainly don’t need it anymore.”

“Thank you, my love.”

“Your influence.” She mock sniffed, but her heart felt just that much lighter that she’d done it and they'd never know who their benefactor was. She might even start a rumor attributing it to the Merry Men. It would rightful payment for their kindness to her.

“No payment required for the Merry Men’s kindness, Regina, but a great idea. We’ll both spread the rumor on our way back to them. It will reestablish the Merry Men’s reputation, especially as I will be returning with you to Storybrooke, once we break your curse. “

“You are that sure of me now, that not will I break the curse but I’ll persuade whoever I need to, to bring you back?”

“Yes, Regina, I am.”

When she got to the last town on this road, she found a town suspicious of strangers. She hadn’t planned on staying the night and now she knew she wouldn’t. 

“Your coins aint worth what they say- King Leopold’s kingdom went kaput after he kicked off and his queen went crazy killing people, then disappearing. Then some other crazy queen with flying demon beast tried to take over. Heard some rumor that Princess Snow came back for a bit but they didn’t stay long and disappeared same time that other crazy queen with the flying demon beasts went away . All them royals are crazy, greedy and evil. Can only give you the value for the metal for that stuff you want.” The storekeeper sullenly told her. 

Regina nodded but said nothing. The storekeeper clearly didn’t recognize this woman with her hair in a simple braid and a brown leather cap, wearing a teal colored laced bodice dress over a beige blouse, and soft leather low walking boots as the former evil queen. She wanted it to stay that way. 

After an equally silent meal at somewhat run down looking tavern, Regina was glad to leave that town behind. Robin had stayed silent, other than an annoyed sound at the shopkeeper’s diatribe against all royals. However even after leaving the town she could feel hostile eyes at the stranger in their midst coming from the woods of both sides of the road. 

“Regina, remember Dauarani’s warning.”

“I know, my skin is crawling with the feeling I’m being watched.”

Suddenly, five men dropped from the overhanging tree limbs, surrounding her.

“Regina!”

“I know Robin.”

“Rich noble lady all hoity-toity coming to our town, throwing her money around, how bout you give us what you got and let us have some fun with you?” The apparent leader of the group leered and grabbed his crotch, making sure she knew exactly what he had in mind. 

She heard the angry growl of rage from Robin in her head. So angry at his helpless state when she was in such danger that he couldn't even speak a coherent thought.

She suppressed the terrified side of herself and coolly stared at the men. Then she blasted all five back onto trees, dazing them. One of them quickly recovered and screamed “Witch!” The other men followed suit and ran back toward town screaming there was an evil witch here. 

“Regina, I think we best be leaving here quickly.”

“I know. But I can’t poof us ahead on the road because I don’t know how it goes.” Anxiety tinged her words to Robin. She shuddered as it brought back memories of her almost public murder by the citizens of Storybrooke when the curse broke. Whale had not only been choking her he had physically made it clear he wanted to sexually assault her too. Henry saved her, stopping the lynch mob, crying out for them to stop, this was his mother.

“Whale did that to you?” Robin growled again. “I don’t want him anywhere near you when you have our baby.”

“Bossy, now, huh.” Robin’s protective anger actually helped her calm down and focus. “I don’t either. I’d sooner trust that quack dwarf doctor friend of Snow’s.”

“They’ve warmed to you a lot, the dwarves. I trust him more too.” 

“Still, I wish I’d had enough foresight to have more than one fully trained, such as it is, ob/gyn doctor in Storybrooke. But for now I need to get us out of here.” Regina pulled the small bag of grains from Epona out. “Think this is when we use this. A magical horse would know the way” 

She opened the bag, letting the grains fall to the ground. Quickly stepping back as a bright white light flashed. When her vision cleared, a horse, complete with saddle and bridle was there. The horse looked at her with intelligent eyes and nickered. She quickly used the stirrup and lifted herself astride the horse. As soon as Regina was settled the horse took off with a gallop. But the gallop wasn’t the bone jarring sensation she was expecting. It was almost like flying. She dared a glance down, seeing the horse was actually galloping on the air just above the ground. She relaxed into the horse’s motion and let it take them to safety. Finally the horse gradually slowed, then stopped in a field next to a stream. Regina got off the horse and watched it drink from the stream.

“Magical horse or not, you still get thirsty. Hungry too I bet.” She pulled out one of the last Avalon apples and let the horse have it. “You look a lot like my horse Rocinate. But you’re either a filly or a mare.”

The horse nickered at her, then made a whinny and a young foal gamboled up to her. 

“A mare. So you’re a mother too, then.” 

The foal came up to Regina and playfully butted it’s head against her. She laughed and scratched it’s ears. 

Epona appeared and approached them. She smiled at them but her words were solemn. “This is the last I am able to help you. I wish you success. Your last guide will be here soon. The curse has twisted the very land here into darkness. This is the only undamaged spot. Wait here for her.”

Regina nodded as Epona and the two horses disappeared. She could feel the sickness just outside of this protected spot. She wondered if it would be okay to light a campfire in the growing darkness. She decided to take the chance and magically created one. She felt no resistance so she guessed it wasn’t a problem. She recongered the cooking pot, but this time took water straight from the stream.

As she was pulling out the things she needed to make this nights meal a grayish black cat came out of the darkness and brushed against her legs. She rubbed it’s ears and gave it a bit of the dried meat. The cat meowed and then transformed into a woman with a warrior’s build. Her dark brown skin, gold and red gown, and glossy black braided hair glimmered in the firelight behind her. 

“I am Bast. You will need my children and my protection until you reach the Place of Ending.” Six kittens approached and transformed in larger animals, all in the cat family- two lions, a panther, a tiger, a cheetah, and an ocelot. The cats formed a protective circle around Regina and faced outward. Bast remained in mostly human form but her head became a human sized version of her cat form head.

“I can share this with everyone. “ Regina eyed her rough stew materials and prepared to magically increase the amount.

“Not necessary. I thank you for the gift of meat though.” 

The panther spoke. “We’ve already eaten, we are self sufficient.”

Bast nodded “We are hunters as well as guardian guides. We can provide you with better nourishment if you wish, when we travel from this place. Otherwise you will need to live on your supplies, the land is ruined for the rest of the journey.”

“Can I conjure water from here in the ruined lands?”

“Yes. But use a purification spell before you use it, it will be slightly tainted.”

“How long is the journey from here?”

“Depending on whether we need to fight or not, perhaps only a half day. If we must fight it will be longer.”

Regina nodded. She would need all her strength for this next step of the journey. There was no need to linger awake tonight after the meal.

“Regina, I’m still here, but I think the twisted darkness of where we will be going is going to suppress my ability to speak to you when you are awake.”

“That’s something I was afraid of. The land’s so sick from this curse that light magic like our bond is suppressed. “

“What about our guardians?”

“They are powerful enough that their magic isn’t suppressed, but they must be prepared for both physical and magical attacks. Myself as well, although I don’t have near their power.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”

They kissed gently, then curled into an embrace to sleep within this this safe place.


	7. Endings and Undoings, part 1

No Regrets, Chapter 7  
Endings and Undoings, part 1

If she hadn’t been used to the feel of darkness, the land around them would have made her ill. It oozed a sick, twisted darkness that she’d only felt the like once- when the Dark One’s malignant power tried to kill her right after it had fatally attacked the Apprentice. It didn’t want her as a host; it only wanted to kill her… This land around her felt every bit as malevolent. Their guardian guides words last night, and actions today made the truth of that clear….

“Get down now!” Bast shouted. Regina dropped to a squat. The tiger leapt up, catchingt something flying toward where she’d been. Regina caught a glimpse of a misshapen bat-like thing before it exploded, in a ball of sickly dark grayish brown mud, on the ground outside of the protective circle. 

“That was the first one, there’ll be more.”

Regina nodded at Bast as she stood back up. They moved more quickly now, everyone’s eyes at the alert. That thing was even more hideous than her sister’s flying monkeys. 

“Once we get to the Place of Ending the curse’s hold on the land will end”

“Have to get there first” 

“Yes.”

That was the end of conversation, all other words were quick warnings. Just before they cleared the cursed land, Regina had to use her light magic to protect the ocelot from an attack. They crossed over the border of the cursed land and Regina collapsed to the ground exhausted. The others were not much better off. 

Bast transformed back to her fully human form sat down next to Regina, helping her into a seated position. Then she smiled at Regina, “Heart radiant magic, rare.”

“Heart radiant magic?” Regina looked confused.

“Yes, your natural is magic is red. That is heart radiant magic. It’s fueled by positive emotional bonds. The more people you care about, that care for you as well, the stronger light magic will be. Not just romantic love, but also familial, friendship, allies, mentors, any kind of positive bond.”

“But the first time I consciously used light magic, it was white.”

“Was your soulmate in physical contact with you?”

“He was holding my soul heart.”

Bast nodded. “A soulmate, even if they are not natural magic users, will strength a soulmate’s magic. Your pathway had just opened fully, so it did not have your color yet.”

“So light magic that is just white-“

“Isn’t evolved, it’s the most basic form. Some never proceed past that- where it takes on the user’s nature.”

“But I’ve not been trained in light magic.”

“But you were in dark magic.”

“Yes.”

“Although not with the same aims, and certainly not many of the same training methods, a few techniques are the same for light magic users, plus your pathways were fully open. You likely had great difficulty learning dark magic, correct ?”

“Yes, I was pathetic for years, couldn’t even make more than a weak fireball.”

“That’s because you were being forced to make it with dark magic.”

“But aren’t fireballs only dark magic?”

“Your mentor told you that, right?”

Regina nodded.

“Have you been able to make a fireball when you were content?”

“Not when I was the Evil Queen.”

“But recently?”

“Yes, I have.” Her eyes opened in wonder.

“Fire magic can be used by light or dark magic users. It’s like fire itself. Fire can light ones way through the dark, or it can be a wildfire. Fire is the strongest element for heart radiant magic users.”

“Does that mean water is my weakest?”

“Not necessarily, might be earth. Your soulmate, what does he smell of to you?”

“Robin...he smells of forest.”

“Then your weakest element is earth. A soulmate’s strongest element is their partner’s weakest.”

“That” Regina looked thoughtful “makes sense. Balancing out one’s weakness with a strength in the other. You’d have to, if being soulmates means one of you has to do something vital. The other probably not in that role, but support.”

“But the other is as vital, it’s just their magic is different.”

“Like how Robin makes my light magic stronger?”

“It could be, or it can be that one is a different type magic user, like Morgan and Mout. They created Avalon together. Your soulmate may be as vital to ending this curse on your family.”

“The prophecy sounded like that could be true. So are you saying that Robin really does have some kind of magic of his own?”

“Perhaps” Bast smiled enigmatically “Not all magic is visible, sometimes it’s hidden until it’s needed.”

Regina sighed. “That means you know something that you can’t tell me or that I’m supposed to figure out on my own.”

“Or you and Robin have to figure it out together.”

Regina realized Bast, with those few words, had given her a clue-perhaps all she could give.

Bast and her children guarded Regina through that night, although the risk was quite low, now that they had crossed over the border of the cursed land.

“From here to the Place of Ending you and your soulmate must travel without us. We will wait here and guard the border until you reach the Place of Ending.”

“Robin?” Regina thought after she’d left Bast and her family behind.

“I’m here Regina.” She felt the warmth in his voice as they could finally speak again.

“That was awful, especially without your voice. I felt almost as alone as I did when I thought I’d lost you forever.”

“It was awful for me too. I could see you but could do nothing, not even after those battles, just to let you know I was still there with you.”

“I hope that’s the last separation we ever have again.”

“I never want us to be forced by magic to separate again. Regina, twice magic has separated us right before I could say this- so I’m going to ask it now, will you marry me?”

“Yes. My answer would have always been, yes. I love you Robin, with all my heart, all my soul. No matter what happens my answer is yes.”

“As would mine. I wish I’d asked you during the missing year, in fact.”

Regina laughed. “Now that would have shocked me.”

“Would you have said yes? He chuckled

She thought for a long while, trying to put herself back to the person she’d been then. “I might have. If you’d asked before I saw your lion tattoo, but after we’d been flirting for a bit, the answer would have definitely been yes. You made me not hate myself so much, and I adored Roland already...”

“And later? After you’d seen the tattoo?”

She smirked “You know how you so effectively seduced me in the vault? I was fighting our mutual attraction as painfully and unwillingly as you were. I was fighting it in the Enchanted Forest too; I just was using anger rather than avoidance. But if you’d been bold and seductive enough I might have said yes.” The images that came to her mind made her glad they were alone.

“Now that makes me wish I had.” He murmured seductively

“Me too.” She bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair and laughed with a shudder of desire. Thank goodness they were alone. She really hoped, if Henry was closely following their journey, the book would edit this conversation out. She blushed lightly, and shook her head, Robin and she had gone straight to desire in their thoughts. It was like how the books she'd started to read about teenagers- now that Henry was one, and at 13 already had a girlfriend. Robin and she could be as randy as teenagers, it was somewhat embarrassing, especially if the book wasn't editing this out. 

Finally, after traveling for about an hour more, she saw a clearing with a large river with an island in its center. She knew this had to be the Place of Ending. She stopped and waited. After a few moments a woman appeared from behind a tree. She looked very like Duarani, but younger. She wore a crown of white flowers and a red gown. “I am Cachicamo, welcome to the Place of Ending.” Cachicamo lead them to a small low stone platform. “Here is where the ending happened, and where your beginning starts.” She motioned to the platform and sat down. Regina sat beside her. “The tale is nearly as old as the younger gods. Isaac was not the first author to severely damage a story.” 

“So it was an author?” Regina sighed with resignation.

“Yes. Long ago there was a beautiful and intelligent young maiden. She had fallen in love with a handsome and kind man; it was one of the first soulmates stories. The author before had recorded their meeting and love story. They were to have been wed soon, despite the obstacles. She was the daughter of a wealthy noble and he had been a wandering poet. She had been expected to marry a man of her class. "

Regina felt the faint twinge of pain of her own memory, "Daniel..." She felt Robin's soothing presence wordlessly surround her like an embrace.

Cachicamo continued "At first her parents were very opposed to this love match, but the young man’s kindness and poetic talent won them over. He had agreed to take on proper role of a nobleman; sharing his poet’s heart only with his beloved. We do not know what role they might have played in this world, though. The writer, that had faithfully recorded their story, died of old age. She was mourned, but then a successor had to be found. 

"He truly loved her. to give up his life as poet for his soulmate, to become what her parents expected of him" Robin mused

" Soon, a promising young man to be the new author was found. However, a terrible thing happened. The new author became obsessed with the maiden, and became determined to make her his own. At first, his interference was minimal; he wasn’t the first author, nor the last, to fall for one of the people whose story they recorded. It was a problem that the maiden was already deeply in love with another, but it was hoped, once she turned him down, his feelings would pass. Alas, this did not happen. His obsession grew. The maiden became annoyed, rejecting his attentions with strong words. In a rage he killed the poet in front of her, and made his terrible curse- She would lose all, she and all her future female descendants would fall into darkness and be doomed to never have a true love that lasted.”

Regina gasped in horror, was this the true curse?

“Sadly, once the curse was written it could not be stopped, even such a terrible curse. The author was immediately brought here and punished. Not only was he no longer the author, but his mind was taken from him, his name, and he was sent back to his world a raving madman. His fate is unknown. A new author had to be found without delay. One willing to make the sacrifice to end their time as the author- and soon after beginning it. For they must repair the damage, and as this was strong interference, the law was- they must give up the role immediately after. But, as it was at the finders urging, the writer would not be punished, but rewarded in their own world. A woman was soon found that was willing to take on this great deed. She modified the curse to the one you have seen- that when a woman of this line is born with a soulmate and fights back from the darkness, she can break the curse with the aid of her soulmate.”

“Who was she?”

“You know her as Sappho. Her name became immortal as a poet in your world. That was the gift to her, for her sacrifice.”

“So the curse began by destroying a soulmate bond, and will be ended by soulmates.” Robin said.

“Yes, this was how the curse could be modified and eventually ended. No curse should ever be unbreakable, that is the law of curses. He broke this law as well.” Cachicamo replied.

Regina looked pleadingly at Cachicamo. “Can you do what Morgan did on Avalon?”

“Alas, I cannot. However, do not despair; I am certain that the goddess of the Place of Undoing can. She is the oldest and most powerful of all of us.” Cachicamo pointed to the island in the middle of the river. “It is there the curse will be broken. I will take you there now.” Cachicamo walked to the river. Regina followed her. 

Cachicamo waded into the water and transformed into a dugout canoe. Regina gingerly stepped into it. As soon as Regina was settled into the canoe, it moved by itself toward the island. 

When Regina stepped onto the island Cachicamo followed her up the gentle incline. When they reached the top Cachicamo pointed to a cave. “She waits for us there” Cachicamo took the lead. 

Regina was expecting a dark, dank and chilly place inside the cave, but it was softly lit and warm. A woman stood in the cave and smiled at their approach. Her skin and hair were a glowing ebony, and her eyes the deepest brown. Cachicamo bowed to her. “Great Mother, I have brought them here for the quest of undoing”

“Yes. “ The voice was as warm as the cave. Cachicamo bowed again and departed. 

Regina bowed as well to the woman Cachicamo called the Great Mother.

“Welcome to both of you. As you’ve heard I am known as the Great Mother- even the world you live in.”

“Did you create all this?” 

“Create the universe? I do not know. I exist. I have created things but I do not if the earliest people created me, or that I created them. But I know I can help you both, and the others you care for as well.” 

Robin was suddenly standing beside Regina. They tightly embraced, and cried with joy-to be finally seeing and touching again! 

“Now, lets us go to the Place of Undoing.” The Great Mother walked deeper into the cave.

“What do we need to do?” Robin asked.

“Regina will first face her darkness and her victims, making atonement." She glanced back at Regina. " That will free you from the last hold the darkness has on you. You will not have to atone to those that also wronged you, or to those you already have made peace with.”

Regina felt overwhelmed, still that was so many, how could she-

“This is outside of time. When you emerge from the atonement no time will have passed here or in your other land.”

“I won’t leave her to face this alone.” Robin said firmly.

“Of course you won’t” The goddess laughed. “You are soulmates. This is to be shared between you.”

Regina blanched and felt ill. When he saw all that she had done, surely he would hate her. She looked at Robin pleadingly. “Please don’t hate me, after you see-“

“Regina, I’ve heard all the stories. Yet I fell in love with you. You brought yourself out of the darkness. Henry and I and the others only offered you our support. You made that painful journey yourself. Even when faced with losses that could have broken you again, you pushed onward.”

Regina threw herself into his arms, they kissed deeply for some time. The goddess waited patiently. 

“I’m sorry!” They both cried out to her.

The goddess smiled back at them. “No, this was part of your journey to the place of undoing. To love and trust on the deepest, truest level. You are ready now, I believe.”

Regina took a shuddered breath, but nodded. Robin held her close and kissed the top of her head. It was time.


	8. Endings and Undoings, part 2

No Regrets, Chapter 8  
Endings and Undoings, part2

As they walked deeper into the cave the walls became further apart until they were no longer visible. A fog seemed to be surrounding them.

“We are here.” The Great Mother stopped and faced them.

“One question before this starts” Regina clutched Robin’s hand and the blood vessel on her forehead stood out from her anxiety.

“Ask, it will be answered.”

“The baby, this will not harm her?”

“She is in no danger, nor is Robin or even yourself, nor those who you face. This is only to free you and the people you harmed. It ends the power darkness has over you and weakens its power to harm others.”

Regina nodded “Let’s start then.”

Robin drew her into an embrace “Remember, no matter how bad it is, I’m right here, always.”

The worst were the villages that she, in her broken, crazed madness sent her knights to slaughter, just because they’d harbored Snow White at some point. The fact that the curse had also driven this dark madness only added to the misery. Finally it turned to the last individuals 

“Just two more now” The Great Mother said soothingly.

“Okay.” Regina rasped out, throat raw from so many apologies.

“Before she does that, perhaps it’s time for an accounting of my own.” Robin said firmly.

The Great Mother smiled and nodded.

“I’ve told you, Regina, I had a dark past as well. I want you to know this now.” He took a deep breath. “I killed my father.”

Regina looked at him stunned. “What-“

“What happened? My parents Sir Adam of Locksley and Lady Matilda of Gamwell had an arranged marriage, as most noble families did. My father was a harsh and deeply unhappy man who frequently drank. When he drank he took out his resentment on his family, striking out at whoever was nearby, most often that was my mother. My fear of my father turned to hatred as I grew into a young man. Finally, one day, I walked in on one of my father’s beatings of my mother. In anger I began to brawl with my father. In a blind rage I grabbed up the fireplace tongs and beat my father to death.”

“You were protecting your mother.” Regina said softly.

“My mother didn’t see that way. I had shamed her, she said. Shamed the family. She disowned me and told me to leave and never return. So I left. For several years I was a petty thief, a pickpocket and stealing from food vendors, drinking away every bit of the coin I stole. That’s what state I was in when we almost met, when Tinkerbelle brought you to the tavern.”

“And I ran away.”

“In truth, you didn’t run away.” The Great mother spoke. “Your story was altered.”

Regina and Robin both stared at her stunned. “You mean page 23 actually happened?”

“Yes.”

“What happened?”

“How do we not remember?”

Regina sighed. “Forgetting potion, right?”

“Yes. Overlaid with a spell to make sure you’d never remember, not even in a dream. You were found after only two days together.”

“I doubt a drunken pickpocket and a runaway queen would have been terribly good at hiding.” Robin sighed but smiled at her.

Regina smiled back at him, the fact she hadn’t run away made so much difference to her, even if they’d only had two days together. Then she looked back at the goddess. “Who had done this to them? Mother was in Wonderland, she hadn’t shown up until after Leopold was dead.”

“It wasn’t your mother. Nor was it completely the work of your mentor.”

“Gold! I knew he’d be involved somehow!”

“The one who set this in motion, however, was the blue fairy. She profoundly objected to the daughter of the queen of hearts being the savior. Your meeting, which had been delayed by your mother’s and the author Issac’s actions, would turn both of you away from the darkness. You should have originally met before Robin killed his father and Regina was taken on the trip that forced her into the marriage with Leopold. But the story attempted to correct this interference by bringing about your meeting again.”

“Tinkerbelle.”

“Yes. She was to have been your fairy godmother, but the blue fairy prevented this. The blue fairy’s hatred of your mother, knowledge of the curse on the women of your family, and determination that the savior would come from Eva’s family line, made her go to Isaac and persuade him to change the story. It was easy to write the Dark One discovering you two, and drugging you with the forgetting potion. The blue fairy took care of punishing Tinkerbelle and making her forget she’d seen you two embracing in the street the next night."

"Leopold and Snow didn't return from their trip until the end of the week. I doubt if the servants even knew I'd been gone. No one cared about the prisoner queen. Leopold kept me locked within the castle grounds, sometime locked in my chambers when he wasn't showing me off as his pretty bride. None of the servants even spoke to me, much less any members of court. They wouldn't have needed to even do a forgetting spell or potion on anyone else there, except for daddy and even he wasn't always there, not in those earlier years. Daddy might not have even known I'd been gone either. I'd only been married a year then. " 

" The child you miscarried three months later, Regina? Leopold was not the father.” 

“Leopold blamed the miscarriage on me, that my childish insistence on continuing to go out riding caused the miscarriage.” Inside Regina was battling anger at a certain fairy. Regina didn’t know how she would keep herself from wanting to attack her, at least verbally, once she got back to Storybrooke. The Blue Fairy had ruined so many lives just out of her own hatreds, resentments and machinations. Shouldn’t she finally have to face some kind of justice for this? Hmm, justice. One of the sheriffs back in Storybrooke just might agree with this, the one she shared being Henry’s mother with, Emma. 

“The miscarriage was caused by the Dark One. He knew if you had this child it would lessen your hatred. You had to be the one to cast the dark curse. You would never do it if your heart was occupied by not only the love you still felt for your father, but love for a child as well.”

“That was the only time I ever was pregnant, until now.” And now she hated Gold just a bit more.

“This child is that one, she has a bond to both of you. You lost her then, but she is as determined to be your child as you want her to be.” 

Regina saw a white glowing ball of light hovering nearby

“That’s our daughter Regina” Robin murmured in her ear. She’s not quite connected to her body yet. She says that happens right after she’s born.”

“I can’t hear her.” But she could see her right now, at least. Regina felt her heart lighten, the lost child returned.

“Think it’s because I’m in a similar state to her.”

“Regina, do you think you are ready to face your last two atonements?” The goddess asked.

“Yes.”

Regina swallowed nervously when he stepped forward from the mists surrounding them- Graham, the Huntsman.

“Why did you kill me Regina?”

“It was unforgivable. I..I had developed feelings for you…”

“Lust, but that doesn’t explain your actions.”

Regina looked down. “It was more than lust, I’d started feeling something more.”

“Something more?” Then he laughed mockingly. “The Evil Queen falling in love with her lapdog? Except I’d stopped being that, hadn’t I? That’s the problem with allowing your lapdogs free will, they turn on you. You certainly gave me free will with you too, you’d eagerly just follow my every lead in the bedroom-“

“Enough!” Robin shouted. It wasn’t jealousy, he didn’t care that Regina had once had a relationship with this man, it was the ugliness of this man’s words, he wanted revenge not atonement, and humiliating Regina was his choice of how. 

“Found a new lapdog, Mayor?”

“I’m no lapdog. Robin of Locksley and Regina’s soulmate. You will allow Regina to tell you why she killed you and you can choose to forgive her or not. But that doesn’t give you the right to do this.”

“It’s okay Robin.” Regina took his hand and stepped forward, this time looking Graham straight in the eyes. “I did develop feelings for you. I let my jealousy over your developing feelings for Emma drive me to murder.”

“You killed me over that?” Graham sneered. “I wasn’t in love with Emma. I hate all people, remember. Animals are all I care about.”

“But it looked like…”

“That I liked her? Maybe, but it wasn’t love. More than I felt for you, which was nothing, but it wasn’t love, not interested in that.”

“I already said it was unforgivable.”

He shrugged then, and cracked a smile. “Now that I know why, it’s actually funny. It wasn’t because you were the Evil Queen, it was because you had a thing for me. Fell in love with your lapdog… You’re forgiven” He shook his head and walked back into the mist, laughing.

A woman stepped out of mist, one Robin and Regina both recognized. “Marion”

“Hello Regina. I understand that’s what you prefer to be called now.”

Regina nodded. Oh this one will be so painful….

Marion smiled at Regina. “I’m not here for your atonement. I’m here to ease your mind. I know what your sister did and why. But you did not kill me in the original timeline.”

“I didn’t? But I-“

“Imprisoned me? Yes, you did.”

“At least let me apologize for that, I imprisoned you unjustly, because-“

“Forgiven, Regina. Your life since you met Robin and my son Roland, more than makes up for that.”

“You told me that if I had a family it would fill my heart. You were right.”

Marion nodded. “I could see that in you. It’s true I was in your prison, but I escaped and was reunited with Robin and our son. What originally happened, apparently you received some news about Snow White that made you leave with most of your knights. It was easy to escape with so few knights around. I lived another 2 years. I died-“

“Because I got too cocky about breaking into a noble’s home to steal something.”

“I was too cocky too, Robin. It was my actions that caused my death, not yours. We thought we knew all the booby-traps he’d laid. We missed one. A poison dart went in my arm. We escaped, without the treasure. I died from the sickness the poison spread through my body, a day later.”

“If I hadn’t been so sure of myself…”

“If I hadn’t been so unwatchful when I leaped up. I choose to do that Robin, not you.”

“But-“

“Enough, both of you.” Regina stepped between them and smiled. “It was an accident, that’s all. I’m sorry we only met as enemies, Marion. I wish we could have been friends. ”

“I wish so too.”

“As do I.”

“Perhaps in some reality we did. Could we name our daughter after you?”

“I’d be honored.”

“Marion” Robin looked at her earnestly “Are you happy?”

“I am now.” She smiled at both of them then disappeared back into the fog.

Regina embraced Robin. 

“What’s our next step, now? Regina looked anxious at the goddess who gazed at them benevolently.

“Take my hands and hold each other’s. It’s a matter of showing, not telling.” As soon as the circle of hands were made they were brought to the cursed land. 

“This is the place of the curse. We must break the curse together. I shall begin and then make a protective circle around you. You must combine your souls and your magics to break the curse, by healing the land itself. The land holds the power of the curse.”

Regina felt the strongest hum of light energy she’d ever felt course through her and glow around her hands was brilliantly red. Then a magic, with lightly blended colors of the forest, joined in from Robin‘s hands. She saw Robin look at stunned amazement at his hands. She grinned at him, and nodded toward the goddess whose whole body glowed with every color light energy that ever existed. The goddess slowly brought the hands she held of Robin and Regina together, so that their energy would form a complete circle, while she held the outer protective circle alone. With one last magical surge Robin and Regina’s hands completed the link between them. 

“Now concentrate on healing the damage of all you see.” The goddess spoke in their heads. “The magic will guide you.”

Robin looked confused for a moment, then felt Regina’s magic twine around his weaker magic. Their eyes locked and then the magic took them where it needed to go.

The goddess spoke words neither Regina or Robin recognized. She watched the earth itself heave, as the dark twisted things hurled themselves at her barrier. 

Suddenly there was a burst of darkness that made a mighty heave against the barrier and an unearthly earsplitting shriek. Then the light overwhelmed the darkness, blanketing the world around them in a brilliant cascade of colors. Robin and Regina instinctively closed their eyes against the blinding display. 

Gradually the light faded back to normal sunlight. The land around them had changed. What had once been a blasted, cursed land was now an open meadow with a rainbow color of blooms surrounding them. All three felt a burst of laughter ripple through them. Robin and Regina sunk to the ground and leaned against each other. 

The goddess smiled at Regina. “The curse is broken forever.” Then she turned to Robin with a hint of a mischievous smile. “You are alive again, Robin of Locksley, enjoy the rest of your long lives together.” With a last lingering laugh she disappeared. 

Then Regina realized what Robin was wearing. The goddess had changed his clothes to the clichéd image of Robin Hood’s. She burst into helpless giggles. “Robin, look down” she gasped out between renewed bursts of laughter. 

Robin looked down and then with a smirk at how ridiculous he must look he stood up and did a full turn for her. “Bit drafty” he chuckled. 

Regina laughed so hard that she fell backwards onto the grass. Robin dropped to the ground and playfully tickled her. 

“Oh stop Robin, please” She gasped and giggled. 

“Yes, milady.” Then he kissed her and she kissed him back…

Sometime time later Regina poofed his clothes into something a bit less ridiculous. He recognized it as something similar to what he had worn in Camelot, minus the cape. 

“So we look from the same social class.” She said as they began the long walk back to the Merry Men's camp. 

He nodded. “Regina, I don’t think I can wait to get back to Storybrooke to get married.”

She nodded. “So where?”

“Would you mind more than one wedding?”

“To you, as many times as you want.”

“I’d like Friar Tuck to marry us first, then if they wish, I’d like us to marry again on Avalon.”

“Yes, to both. We could bring Roland and the baby with us this time.”

“Speaking of the baby, but the other one, I’m glad you asked Marion that about her name.”

“You think as a middle name? What do you think of Grace Marion Locksley-Mills?”

“I think it’s beautiful. I’d like to suggest a slight name change for my older daughter.”

“It’s your right, and it might be a bit confusing to have two Robins in the house, anyway. What would you like?”

“Hope Robyn Locksley-Mills. And I’m inclined to take back the Locksley name for myself and for Roland as well. I’d like Roland to have the Mills name too.”

“So Roland Locksley-Mills. Hmm, he may want a middle name just like all his siblings have, should we let him pick one out?”

“I suppose, although I dread what a six year boy in Storybrooke might choose” Robin laughed.


	9. Real Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a John Lennon song (one of the two that Yoko gave to the then three surviving Beatles to remix and become the two final Beatles songs) I hope you listen to this song while reading this chapter.

No Regrets Chapter 9  
Real Love

Regina frowned, “We’ve got one problem.” she pointed down the narrow dirt path that would soon become the end of the road. The same road they had to flee on Epona’s horses from a probable lynch mob.

Robin nodded. “Wish I had my bow and arrows”

“I have my magic, but I’d rather you were armed as well. I could change my appearance a bit...”

“That might work. They are looking for a women dressed like you are.”

“Looking like the Evil Queen will just draw even more attention, as would looking like Storybrooke Regina... Ah, I know!”  
A poof of purple smoke and a young woman with a softer version of Regina’s face stood next to Robin. She was dressed in a blue high waisted tunic dress, over a cream shift. Her hair fell in loose dark brown waves to her waist.

Robin gazed at her slack jawed “Stunning...in every way”

Regina felt a happy blush stain her cheeks

“They definitely won’t recognize you, but you might draw quite a bit of attention...”

“Hmm.... Oh this should help” When the smoke cleared the same younger version of Regina stood before him, but she now looked obviously pregnant and wore a very noticeable wedding ring.

Robin looked worried “Will that harm-“

“No, I didn’t actually move it ahead to being 5 months pregnant, it just looks that way.”

“I know Whale claims the baby is fine, but I still worry...”

“I do too. I wish we had a healer in Storybrooke, someone that knew magical medicine as well as scientific medicine, who could check for any magical damage done. Whale’s an idiot.”

“Among other things.” Robin’s expression darkened briefly. “We certainly need someone besides him in Storybrooke.”

“Yes.”

Then Robin laughed. “I do admit I feel slightly perverted at having such a young and astoundingly beautiful pregnant wife.” He pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

“Umm..” she sighed with contented desire. “I believe someone likes a bit of dress up role playing”

“I believe so” he smirked back at her. 

Despite the playfulness, they both became hyperaware as the path widened to wide enough for two horses to ride abreast. They’d reached the road. That anxiety increased when they heard horses approaching from the direction of the town. They quickly scrambled up a tree alongside the road. After a few tense minutes they relaxed, when it was clear the riders were travelers, not from the village. The two women let their horses canter as they spoke.

“You didn’t object to me being a warrior in that town back there. I didn’t like the way they were staring at you, and all the muttering about witches.”

“I didn’t say a hated that you are a warrior, I just said it doesn’t impress me. What else are you?”

“We’ve been traveling together the past two months and you still don’t know anything but that I’m a warrior?”

“That’s not what I meant. I meant you do the same thing every other warrior, knight, solider I’ve met does, you’re always in warrior mode.”

“But at least I don’t get drunk and brag about my battles, like that blowhard who traveled with us for a week.”

“There is that.” 

“You sure your dream told you to come here and wait for Robin Hood and a female companion?”

“Yes, it was very definite. We needed to here at this time.”

Robin called out from the tree. “I believe you’ve found me, Rebecka, Mulan.” He dropped to the road and smiled at the two women, then reached out and helped Regina down.

Both Rebecka and Mulan’s eyes went wide at Regina’s condition.

“I hadn’t heard you’d married again, Robin” Rebecka smiled.

“A bit of a magical ruse, we are engaged but I wanted to avoid unwanted attention.” Regina responded.

“This is my fiancée, Regina. Regina, this is Mulan and Rebecka of York.”

Regina had heard of Mulan but not the other woman- who looked middle aged, with deep chestnut hair in a wild mass of shoulder length curls.

“Are you a magic user too?” Rebecka looked at Regina, interested.

“I am.”  
“Oh wonderful! I’m a healer, what about you?”

“No real specialty just a general magic user.”

“She’s being modest, Regina is a heart radiant magic user”

Rebecka’s eyes widened. “They’re so rare! You’re the first one I’ve met.”

“I’m not that well trained, just the basics. But I don’t think we should linger here. I didn’t like that town any better than you two did.”

“Agreed.” Mulan said. “The horses should take us riding double as long as we don’t have to gallop. I wouldn’t trust anyone in that town, there’s another town further down where we can buy a wagon or a carriage.” 

“A wagon will be fine.” Regina said. 

Robin looked surprised. 

“More room in a wagon, plus it doesn’t look as possible tempting a target as a carriage.”

“Agreed, but you love to ride.”

“Not taking any unnecessary chances. I know now it wasn’t the cause of my miscarriage, but still…” Regina whispered to Robin.

“You can take my horse Regina and Robin. I’ll ride double with Mulan.” Rebecka saw the worried expression on Regina’s face and guessed the cause. “Mallow is very calm and rides gentle. “

They kept to a cantering pace, Regina in front on Mallow. She felt herself relax after a short time. Rebecka wasn’t exaggerating, she thought. 

Robin smiled at Regina beginning to doze off. He held with one arm so she could sleep in the saddle. Better she sleep while they passed the first village. He couldn’t. He didn’t need magic to know hostile eyes were watching the strangers pass.  
There was no incident this time. Once they were more than a half day’s ride south of it, Robin relaxed. 

“We could ride a bit longer, but this looks like as good a place as any to camp for the night. There’s a stream right there with a clearing.” Mulan pointed to the left side of the road. 

Robin roused Regina from her slumber. “Camping here for the night.”

Regina laughed, “Rebecka wasn’t joking. That ride was so gentle it rocked me right to sleep.”

They reached the southern village late the next morning. Robin and Mulan went to find him a new bow and arrows, and to find a wagon seller. Rebecka and Regina went to resupply their herbal stocks and take the horses to the blacksmith to get new shoes.

“So how did you meet Robin?”

“It was when the Wicked Witch had taken over the Enchanted Forest. He saved me from one of those horrid flying monkeys, then a short time later I saved his son Roland from one. We just kind of gradually fell in love after that.” 

“I heard about what happened here. I was in the southern wilderness at that time, I’d heard stories that it was a refuge from warfare.”

“What happened?”

“It wasn’t. Plus they hated all magic users. It was difficult escaping back here. I met Mulan two months ago. She helped me scare off a horse thief.”

“So, you two have become close?”

“I think so, when she’s not stuck in that annoying warrior attitude. There’s more to life than battles and honor codes.”  
Regina smiled faintly, reminded of Robin and herself during the missing year. 

“So you and this Regina, you’re getting married?” Mulan looked at Robin questionably.

“Yes.” Robin grinned. “Twice before I was going to propose to her and some kind of magical disaster delayed it. Decided not wait for the perfect moment the third time. We’ll be married as soon as we get back to camp.”

“From the way she acted about riding yesterday, I’m guessing she’s actually pregnant.”

“Yes, she just recently found out. We’re not quite sure how far along she is.”

“Rebecka could tell you.”

“I think Regina might ask her.” And ask her to make sure his other daughter is okay as well, once they got back to the Merry Men, he thought. 

“Robin, her name-“

“Regina, yes.”

“That’s the name of the Evil Queen.”

Robin sighed. “Regina isn’t the Evil Queen.”

“She looks far too young to be her anyway. Was she some noble’s daughter that was born right after King Leopold married-“

“No. It’s not something we should be talking about in public. We’ll explain once we get away from town.”

“I have a feeling it’s going to be a very complicated story.”

Robin laughed. “Oh yes, more than you can imagine!”

Robin found a peddler wanting to sell his wagon. He and Mulan found Regina and Rebecka waiting outside of the blacksmith.  
“So you think the baby is about 9 weeks old?”

“Yes, and very healthy, she will have magic too- feels like water element, that will most likely mean she’ll be a healer, like me. Water element magic users to be healers. 

“What happened to your parents?”

“Mother died of an illness when I was just five. I remember trying to save her, but I had no training, plus my power was just too weak then. Father, he was a healer, but not as strong as I am now. He couldn’t save her either. After that Father taught me all the healing herbs”

“So he knew you were a healer too?”

“Yes. He trained me in the power. When I was 19, a man came to our door in desperation- his wife was trying to give birth, but the baby wouldn’t come, and the midwife wasn’t a magic user. My father and I rushed to the cabin with the panicking man. I delivered the child safely, but the mother was very ill, besides having just given birth. Father and I managed to save her, but it took everything we had. We made it back home. But father died during that night. I woke late the next morning to find he’d died. I was too much in grief to stay in the village. I packed up a few things and left. I’ve been looking for a new home ever since. No place has felt right.”

“You never told me that, about your family.” Mulan said sitting beside Rebecka and drawing her into a hug.

“You didn’t ask.” Rebecka responded, laying her head against Mulan’s shoulder. 

“I have a hard time talking about mine, didn’t think it was right to ask about yours.”

“So tell me about yours, whenever you want to.”

Mulan nodded thoughtfully. “Maybe I will, someday.”

Once the blacksmith finished with the new shoes for the horses they headed back to the peddler with the wagon for sale.

“Getting too old to do this anymore. Plus since the royals disappeared no one wants to buy anything anymore, roads aren’t that safe for someone traveling alone either. Let you keep the bedding materials, even, for the lady.” 

Robin negotiated the sale with the older man, telling him a tale that somewhat resembled the truth. They were traveling toward Nottinghamshire, they were reuniting with family, and Regina was pregnant…

The old peddler continued “Good thing you’ve got a warrior in your group, and the curly haired lady, did you say she was a healer?”

“I did.”

“Can throw in travel supplies and my second best horse if your healer can take a look at my arm.” 

Robin was dubious about the quality of either, but the wagon, even in its somewhat run down appearance had been a bargain. Something he suspected had to do with Regina- a beautiful young woman with child, needing help- most would feel some sympathy. Plus Regina was thoroughly playing the role of young, sweet, demure wife to Robin around the old peddler. Regina could be a very quick study of people, and no doubt she’d judged this old peddler to be susceptible to sweet, demure young women. “I’m sure our healer would be glad to look at your arm.” Robin motioned for Rebecka to join them.

Regina gave Robin a questioning look. 

Robin raised his eyebrows and smirked. “Rebecka, could you look at our friend’s arm? “

“Sure.” Gently Rebecka lifted the peddler’s arm. “Oh, you pulled it out of socket and it nearly fractured…about 10 years ago?”

“Yeah! How’d you know it was 10 years ago? Wagon got stuck in snowdrift, had an awful time getting it free. Hurt my arm finally getting it out. Just had to push it back myself and wrap it. Never did heal quite right, pains me something fierce when it’s going to rain.”

“I’m a healer, I can see when an injury happened too. I can heal enough that you won’t have so much pain, but-“

“I’m an old man, bones are too old to be as good as new anymore, but if you can fix it so it don’t hurt so bad… can’t afford to go to healers usually.”

Rebecka nodded and a soft blue glow came from her hands. 

By late afternoon they were back on the road. Regina and Rebecka on the wagon seat, while Robin and Mulan rode ahead on the two other horses. Rebecka had judged the peddler’s horse healthy enough for the few days travel.  
Regina released the spell once they were back on the road. 

“So you aren’t that young, after all.” Rebecka grinned. “I was wondering how Robin had fallen for a woman so much younger than him.”

“Was the spell that good?”

“It’s pretty powerful, at least for your appearance. I was getting very conflicting readings on your age.”

Regina nodded. The dark curse, with its 28 years of frozen time, would have played havoc with getting an accurate reading. Chronological age was different than biological age. Biologically she was 39 years old. “So how did you meet Robin?” Regina asked Rebecka.

“I was staying in a village as their healer at the time. He and Little John came to me. They’d been injured getting away from one of their…adventures. I healed them and let them stay overnight in my cottage. I knew who they were so I refused to take payment for healing them. Robin insisted that his honor code meant they must give me something in payment. So I had them pull the weeds in my herb garden. I think Little John was hoping for something a bit more manly, like hunt an animal for a meal, but Robin just went straight to work.”

Regina pictured Robin weeding a cottage garden and grinned. Perhaps she should plant an herb garden....

“So about Regina, what’s the story on her?” Mulan asked as their horses traveled in front of the wagon.

“Tell me what you think of her.” Robin countered.

“She seems very perceptive. She played the role of the demure young wife expertly. That old peddler was completely charmed by her. She has to be some kind of noble lady though. I could tell she was used to giving orders and having them followed. She’s survived some kind of trauma.”

Robin nodded. “Many miss the last, she hides it well from most.”

“Been around a lot people who have, recognize the signs. You show it too, Robin. It’s more obvious than it used to be.”

“Regina and I have suffered a few traumas together since you met me.”

“You hadn’t met her then, had you?”

“That’s the first complication. We had met, years ago, but our memory of it was wiped.”

“Years ago? She would have been a child.”

“Magic spell. We’re the same age. Look back, she’s released it now.” 

Mulan glanced back and saw a woman obviously quite some years older than the young woman she’d met. Plus she no longer looked visibly pregnant. “So who is she, beside your soulmate?”

“She’s a woman that was broken and manipulated into falling into the darkness, who has spent years climbing back out. She has been called the light savior by the author. She’s the mother of a thirteen year old boy, stepmother to my son and guardian to her niece...”

“I have a feeling there’s something about her that I won’t like, something you don’t want to tell me.”

“I’d rather she tell you, than me. It’s her story to tell.”

“When we camp for the night I’m going to ask her.”

Robin nodded in acknowledgement. This wouldn’t be easy for any of them, but especially Regina. Free of the curse and unburdened from the darkness, the shadow of her past would always follow her. But he intended to always be the light in that shadow, no matter what.

After they set up camp Mulan didn’t waste a moment asking. “So Regina, who are you anyway?”

Regina looked at Robin, and he put his arm around her. She closed her eyes. “I think your question isn’t who am I, you’ve seen who I am now, other than being the mayor of a town in the Land Without Magic. Your question is who was I, what dark past do I have?” She took a shuddering breath. “You would have heard of me as…the Evil Queen.”

“Robin! You said she’s not the Evil Queen!”

“She isn’t, she hasn’t been for a long time. She is Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke and everything else I said.”

“Mulan, perhaps we should listen to her story. We’ve been traveling with her, Robin is in love with her. Does she seem evil to you now?” Rebecka gently chided her companion.

“No. Alright I’ll listen.” Mulan said grudgingly.

“It’s a very long story, and part of it goes back many generations in my family…..” Regina opened her eyes and looked off into the trees.

It was late once her tale was done. By the time it was all told Rebecka was holding her hand and crying. Regina felt vaguely uncomfortable at a stranger showing so much sympathy for her.

Mulan looked thoughtful “Not many could come back from that. I had an ancestor who fell into darkness and died unredeemed. His ghost comes to me in dreams sometimes, whenever I’ve been tempted to make a bad choice. He warns me not to make the mistakes he did and is still paying for in the afterlife.”

There was a rumble of thunder in the distance. “Looks like we were lucky getting this wagon. There’s a storm on its way. Should be space for the four of us inside tonight. I’m going to make sure the horses are securely tethered under that outcropping. “ Regina said. 

“I’ll help.” Rebecka offered. “I can soothe them with a spell so they aren’t as frightened during the storm.”

“That’s a good idea. Maybe you could teach me the spell.”

After they walked far enough away Mulan turned to Robin. “I’m sorry about getting angry earlier.”

“It’s understandable. Regina knows she’ll have to deal with reactions like that from anyone that doesn’t know her journey.”

“I'm curious to see this Storybrooke.”

“Rebecka too?”

“Oh definitely. I bet she’s telling Regina that now.”

“We could use a healer there. Both Regina and I thoroughly dislike the main doctor, and only one who delivers babies in Storybrooke.”

After the one night of storms the rest of the trip was clear and cool. As they neared the Merry Men’s camp the whole camp turned out to greet them. Little John didn’t even wait till Robin was off the horse he lifted Robin into a near bear hug  
Robin smiled as his men all buffeted him with hugs, back slaps and laughter. Regina got down from the wagon and watched the joyous reunion until she was almost knocked off her feet by Roland’s tackle hug. 

“Regina! You brought papa back! Can we go back home now? Henry came here-“

“Henry did?” She looked up and saw her son had walked up while she had been talking to Roland.

“Mom” Henry hugged Regina tightly, while Roland raced off to join in with the Merry Men’s celebration of Robin’s return.

Regina had to look up a bit to look Henry in the eyes in her flat boots “What made you come here? Robin and I are okay now, we were coming back to Storybrooke soon.”

“Umm, I think grandma can explain why” Henry grinned and stepped back revealing Snow White walking toward them.

“It is my fault we’re here Regina. I insisted.”

“How many is ‘we’. “ Regina sighed.

“Just Henry, Tinkerbelle and myself. Like you said, you aren’t in danger. But Regina, you’re getting married! Do you think I would miss that, or Henry-“

“Or me!” Tinkerbelle hugged her enthusiastically. “Regina, you did it! You broke the curse, brought Robin back, you’re going to have a baby, and your getting married to your soulmate! Do you think I wouldn’t want to be here? I was meant to be your fairy godmother after all!” The fairy was so happy she was nearly bouncing on her feet. 

“Henry? How many people did you share those pages with?” Regina looked mortified

“Um, I tried just to keep them to myself, mom, really!”

“I believe you.” Regina knew how it probably went. Snow badgered Henry and gave him that look… Hell, that look even intimidated her. Any preconception she’d had about baby Neal being spoiled was gone after Snow seemed to suddenly develop a mom glare that made hers look like a smile. Regina sighed again “How many people?”

“Grandma, Grandpa David, Tinkerbelle, Emma-”

“Please tell me you didn’t let the pirate read them”

“Sorry, mom, he was there with-”

“Emma.”

“Does Gold know?”

“He wasn’t there with us”

“We didn’t tell him, Regina.”

“Let’s hope he hasn’t found out, someway or another, the less he knows the better. Don’t want the Blue Fairy to know either for the same reason.”

“Regina, I’m truly sorry about what she did to you. It was very wrong. And I’m so sorry about what my father did to you. I didn’t know.” Snow looked at Regina earnestly and squeezed her hand. 

“I didn’t want you to ever know, Snow.”

“I can’t forgive him now, it’s too horrible. I’m so sorry, it’s my fault.”

“No it’s not. You were a child, you had no real part in it. I only displaced all my rage at what my mother did, what my father didn’t try to help me out of- when it could have maybe saved me, what Leopold did to me, and how others played roles in breaking and manipulating me into being their puppet.”

“I can’t see him now without picturing him hurting you all those years. You carried that pain all alone for all these years.”

“I told Robin, he knew. It helped me put it in the past, while I was helping Robin.”

“Regina, for what’s it’s worth, Killian didn’t make a mock of it- “

“Great, now I have his pity. I’d rather he not know. For you I didn’t want to destroy your image of your father, you lost your mother so young…”

“That image of my father was false. I’m a grown woman now, Regina, and a mother myself. I can deal with the truth about what my father was It‘s just your years of pain that hurts to know. Every time I praised my father in front of you, I caused you pain.”

“Snow, it’s in the past. I’d rather just leave it there from now on.”

“I’ve done it again, then, made you sad. You’re right, we should be celebrating all these wonderful things that have happened!”  
Regina laughed “Now there’s the ‘hope committee ‘ Snow that aggravates me.” 

Robin’s voice carried over the happy reunions. “I suggest we take our celebrations to the camp- after all, Friar Tuck needs to prepare for a wedding, today! Regina and I wish to be married by our good friar!”

The Merry Men cheered and Regina found herself drawn into their circle as the boisterous celebration moved toward the camp.

Once they reached the camp Snow shooed Robin and his men off and urged Regina forward into the wagon. “Can’t see the bride before the wedding, Robin. We have to get her ready. And your men need to help you get ready.”

Regina shook her head, amused , Snow had taken complete control of the preparations for this wedding. 

Snow mumbled the wedding rhyme “Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue…” Well your dress is blue, but maybe you could make it look a bit more bride-like, maybe silk rather than cotton…”

Regina dutifully poofed the dress to silk, and the shift to a translucent white lawn.

“Better” Snow nodded Then pulled a small delicate looking tiara from out of the bag she’d set on the floor of the wagon.  
“Borrowed- from me.”

Regina grimaced at that. “I’m marrying Robin Hood not a prince.”

“Even if you want to forget you were a queen, they’ll all kind of expect you to dress like one on your wedding day.” Snow gave her the look.

“Fine, I’ll wear it.” She rolled her eyes.

“You have something pretty new.” Snow smiled  
“My baby” a soft smile touched Regina's face as her hand rested over her womb.

“And here’s something old“- Tinkerbelle handed Regina miniature painting of page 23. 

“Thank you.” Regina held the palm sized painting close to her chest then materialized a golden necklace attached to the miniature, and put it on like a pendant necklace. 

In the meantime Henry decided he’d not only be his mom’s wedding photographer, having brought his camera with him, but with little author privileges, tweaking of his I-phone speakers, be one of the music providers for the wedding dance. He had the perfect first song for mom and Robin ready to go. 

Robin waited by the campfire with Friar Tuck for Regina, Roland kept racing back and forth between the campfire and the wagon, asking if Regina was ready yet. Finally she stepped down from the wagon and Robin thought of all the cliched phrases about beautiful brides, none were good enough for her.

“Might want to close your mouth, Robin.” Regina giggled as she joined him, “A bug might fly in.”

He chuckled and did so.

Regina’s bouquet was not the standard Storybrooke or even Enchanted Forest one. It was apple blossoms and pine needles on their natural stems wrapped in a gold band that ended in an arrow shape. The ceremony was short and simple. Their wedding rings repeated the arrow motif.

Henry insisted on his gift being the music for their first wedding dance. “Mom, Robin it’s the perfect song, believe me!”

“Okay, Henry, and thank you for being here.” Regina hugged him, then rejoined Robin. 

When he heard the lyrics Robin had to agree Henry had made a good choice, the song could have very well been about them

“...From this moment on I know, exactly where my life will go, seems that all I really was doing, was waiting for love...”

After that the Merry Men brought out various instruments and the celebration of the wedding lasted into the early hours of the morning. Robin and Regina snuck away to the wagon while the revelry was still going on.

“Maybe I should have made sure Henry had gone to bed too.” They had checked on Roland and the baby- both fast asleep, despite the noise, in Little John’s tent. But Regina let Henry take responsibility for himself, he was growing up, after all, but now she felt guilty, he was only thirteen and there was a lot of drinking going on...

“I’m sure Snow will make sure he doesn’t do anything he shouldn’t be.” Robin wouldn’t be surprised if the boy didn’t sneak and try a bit of the hard liquor that was circulating, but a taste would likely be enough to deter him from trying alcohol again for some years. Homebrewed Enchanted Forest liquor wasn’t gentle on the tongue.

Robin smirked when Henry motioned him aside the next morning while Regina was distracted by the preparations for their second, more leisurely, trip to Avalon. 

Henry made a disgusted face and whispered “How does anyone drink that stuff?”

“It’s what they are used to. They think most the alcohol in the Land Without Magic is too weak. Although some did acquire a taste for whiskey", he glanced in Will Scarlet’s direction.

Henry grinned, he’d heard about the time Grandma had a drunken Will spend the night in the Storybrooke jail.

The Merry Men said their goodbyes to Robin and Roland and to Regina’s surprised, her as well. 

“Perhaps someday you can all visit us again.” Friar Tuck patted Regina’s hand 

Mulan and Rebecka joined the Storybrooke group for the travel to Avalon. Rebecka had already decided she would be going to Storybrooke with them. They needed a healer after all, and the tales she’d heard from Regina’s son, Henry stirred her curiosity. She wanted to see this Land Without Magic, especially Storybrooke. Mulan was still slightly uncertain about this Storybrooke, but wasn’t opposed to going along with Rebecka to it. She admitted she was also slightly curious about it.

It took a week to get to Avalon this time. 

As the group waited for the sign they would be let in Tinkerbelle spoke to Regina “I was excited before, but now I’m worried. The fairies did some bad things, and I wasn’t exactly good when I lost my wings.”

“Remember, they not only let me in, they welcomed me with open arms. I’m sure your past won’t count against you.”

This time the welcome was straightforward. Morgan herself appeared. “Welcome again Regina and Robin. We were quite happy to hear that you had succeeded.” She nodded to the others then turned and guided them to Avalon. 

The wedding on Avalon was more traditional than their first wedding. Robin and Regina were given Avalon ritual robes and head garlands, Regina’s were apple blossoms and Robin’s mixed ivy with oak leaves. The ceremony began just before sunset. 

Morgan lead Robin and Regina to a dais with candles and element symbols inside the circle they were married by handfast and each took a lit candle with their element colors. Red for Regina and a spiraled dark green and brown for Robin. They then lit the center white pillar candle together. Once the center candle was lit and their element candles placed on each side, Robin and Regina kissed. 

Everyone had quietly observed the ceremony until then, but Morgan made a hand signal and the Avalon people clapped and cheered. Henry and Roland enthusiastically joined in.

Morgan opened the circle and spoke. “There is one more part to this. A wedding brings together families and makes a new one.” 

Regina and Robin’s family and friends were each handed an unlit white candle. Even the baby had a small one put into her hand. The baby gripped it tightly.

“Light your candle with whomever you have the family or chosen family ties to, because that is what the closest friendships are family as well, then bring your candle to the center candle and join it to that flame, before putting it beside whichever of Robin or Regina’s candles you choose.”

Regina took the baby from the basket and gently lifted the candle from her hand and lit it with Robin’s candle. After briefly touching it’s flame to the pillar candle she placed the baby’s candle next to hers. Then she walked back over to Robin and he kissed the baby’s forehead. Regina handed the baby to him and he laid his daughter back in her basket. 

Roland went next. the little boy solemnly lit his candle with his fathers, touched the flame to the pillar candle, then like his little sister’s placed it beside Regina’s. Robin came over and took his hand and brought him over to Regina. Roland grinned up and her and she bent down and hugged him. Then he squatted down and watched his baby sister making happy gurgling noises as she looked at him.

Henry came next. He lit his candle with Regina’s touched the flame to the pillar candle, hesitated for a moment, looking over at Robin and Regina, then with a nod, placed his next to Robin’s. Henry was old enough to understand the symbolism, he had just acknowledged Robin as his stepfather. He walked over to them and Regina hugged him tightly. 

Snow was next. She smiled over at the family and lit her candle with Regina’s. She touched the flame to the center candle then set back down next to Regina’s. For Snow, doing this was a way of openly showing not only had she forgiven Regina, but Regina was family. 

Tinkerbelle was the next one to step up. She lit her candle with Regina’s, touched the flame to the center candle, then set down in front of the center candle. She had begun with bringing Regina to her soulmate, but her tie was to them as a couple. Regina had been right, Morgan and her people had been quite welcoming. Morgan’s soulmate, Mout was helping her make her magic even more free of the other fairies. 

“Of all the fairies, you come the closest to what we envisioned when we created you.”

“What about Nova?” Tinkerbelle wanted to stand up for her one friend amongst the fairies, and the other fairy who had felt some wrath from Blue.

“She’s a gentle and kind soul. Take this and give it to her, explain what it is and that it will give her freedom and happiness. “ Mout handed Tinkerbelle a locket necklace. Let it be her choice.

Tinkerbelle nodded. She hoped Nova would take it and wear it. Nova deserved it. 

Tinkerbelle’s thoughts came back to the present. She smiled over at Regina, Robin and their family and with a silent florish made herself fairy sized and flew over to the baby and Roland, entertaining them with the fairy light she gave off in this form.

Rebecca stepped up next. She lit her candle with Robin’s, touched the flame to the center pillar candle. Then like Tinkerbelle, put hers in front of the center candle. She may have started as Robin’s friend, but she had quickly come to like Regina as much. She was a friend of them as a couple. 

Mulan came last. She lit her candle with Robin’s, touched it to the center candle then set hers down next to Robin’s. She was certainly a friend of Robin’s, and supported the marriage, but it would take a while more to fully trust Regina. She believed what they said that she had made her piece with her past, but she wasn’t quite ready to fully call Regina a friend, yet.

Then Mout stepped onto the dais and with a wave of her hand and a flash of light the candles became an image on ten golden pendent necklaces. One for each person present including Regina and Robin’s unborn infant. “This is in memory of the family created this night. Remember always, the power of your family.” 

They stayed a few days on Avalon, Regina researching how she might further train her light magic when she went back to Storybrooke , Rebecka researching obscure healing spells, and Tinkerbelle continuing to study with Mout. Snow and Mulan catching up on all that had happened in the years since they’d briefly met and worked together, and Snow also sold her on going to Storybrooke when she told Mulan her old friends, now parents, Aurora and Phillip were in Storybrooke. Mulan found the idea of seeing them again now made her happy. Robin took Roland and Henry on nature hikes and showed Henry how to fish without any equipment. 

After three days, though, they all knew it was best to get back to Storybrooke. They said their goodbyes and walked back onto the land outside of Avalon’s control. Since they had so many with them Regina used the wand to make the portal. Regina envisioned her back yard, where she’d begun this journey, and they stepped back to Storybrooke. Regina closed the portal once the last person stepped into her back yard.

She smiled to see her apple tree again. She’d brought a few Avalon apples back with her, she’d decided to try to grow one alongside her old tree. When she told Henry about it he was quite enthusiastic,

“Mom, lets try growing the tree both by magic and the natural way, see which one does best here.” 

“You mean I’ll let mine grow with magic and you’ll plant yours the normal way?”

“Yeah.”

“I think Robin and Roland might like to help you out. I’ll have all the advantages with magic. It’ll make it more even if your tree has several caretakers. No cheating, writing something down as the author though, I want to see if we can grow things here well without any magical aid.”

Henry realized his mom was thinking in mayor mode and nodded. They were going to do a real experiment. He kind of hoped his tree would grow well too, his mom would like that.

Regina opened the back door to her mansion and invited everyone in. “I don’t know about anyone else. But I’m craving lasagna, who wants to help me make some? She looked at Robin and her boys. 

All three replied enthusiastically. 

“I’d love to stay Regina, but I want to get home to David and Neal. I’ll let Emma know everyone is back safely.” Snow hugged Regina and left. 

Mulan and Rebecka weren’t sure about this lasagna thing, but Robin was as enthusiastic as the two boys so they decided to stay for the meal anyway. 

“Tinkerbelle would you mind going to Granny’s and bringing back enough side salads for each of us. Robin or I will do a grocery trip tomorrow, but we’ll make do with Granny’s salads tonight.

Robin had let the boys take over helping Regina with the lasagna as he fed the baby jarred baby food. Generally, on principle, he preferred to make the baby’s food himself, but for tonight he would give her this processed mess. He thought it looked repulsive but the baby liked it, so he didn’t feel too guilty about this lapse. God knows what Zelena had fed her, probably this junk, which is why the baby wasn’t turning up her nose at it, she was used to it. He’d get her back on good food soon though.

Regina looked around the room and sighed contentedly as this rare normal domestic scene. Who knew how long till the next magical or otherwise crisis, but for tonight they had this.


	10. Hard Times Are Over, For A While

No Regrets, Chapter 10  
Hard Times Are Over, For A While

Snow called the next morning.

“Regina, we’d like to have a wedding reception for Robin and you.”

Regina sighed. That meant it was not only already planned, but people had been invited, and were likely already on their way there. “Where?” She didn’t even feel like arguing the point. Snow had decided and it was going to happen. Arguing would be useless.

“The city hall building, we wanted to make sure it was big enough for everyone to drop in. It’s informal, Regina, don’t worry. The whole town’s invited, starting at 1 PM.” Snow replied with cheer, now that Regina had agreed.

There were some people she’d just as soon not see, but the fact that they had been invited actually made it less likely they’d show, well except for Gold. She knew he’d make an appearance. But for once, that would work in their favor. Because they had something he would want.

Robin kissed her on the shoulder. “So where are we going now, and do I need to be armed?” he smirked.

“I hope not, although it might be a good idea to bring it along, considering. Snow has organized a wedding reception for us. City Hall building, 1 PM.”

“I’ll get the kids up.”

“I’ll start breakfast” 

“Sure you want to?” Robin was guessing she would probably start battling morning sickness soon.

“We’ll go simple today, nothing with too strong a smell.” Regina knew what he was alluding to. So far it hadn’t started but it was likely just a matter of time.

 

When they arrived at city hall Regina shook her head at the packed parking lot. She was still getting used to people liking her. Maybe it was Robin they were turning out for, who wouldn’t like him? 

“It’s for you Regina” Robin stroked the back of her hand, resting on the steering wheel.

“Is that your magic, Robin, you can read my mind?”

He laughed. “No. or I should say, I don’t know, but right now, no. It’s the look on your face. I know you quite well. I know what that look means.”

Regina blanched. “Oh god, what if they all know about what was on the pages now… I don’t know if I can take the pitying looks from most the town.”

“It’ll be fine, my love.”

“Mom, Robin’s right, everyone knows how much you’ve changed and how much you sacrificed to make things right. Mom, you’re a hero, you’re proof that even if you fall, you can come back. “

“Thanks to all of you.” Regina looked back as she waited for David to move his truck. He had just motioned to indicating he was going to move his truck so she could park in that spot.

 

Regina stepped out of the SUV. She missed driving the Mercedes, but with five people in this family already, with a sixth on her way sacrifices had to be made when she drove the whole family places. Next on the agenda was teaching Robin how to drive this behemoth…. He’d need to in about 6 months…

They walked into the city hall to see the whole room was decorated with entwined forest green and apple red satin ribbons and the table with the wedding cake had apple blossoms and pine trees twigs festooning it. Henry had volunteered to carry Hope in and Roland was excitedly following them. 

Regina murmured to Robin, as they passed through the crowd “I hope to hell there’s no decoration with a golden arrow piercing an apple…” 

Robin stopped short, and then began to laugh so hard tears came to his eyes. Then he whispered in her ear “I believe I know what jewelry I will commission for our first anniversary...”

“Robin.” Regina blushed “I won’t be able to wear it anywhere”

“Who said I’d want you to wear it anywhere out, or with anything…”

“Stop Robin, not here, in front of everyone” Regina fidgeted, aroused by the imagery his words suggested.  
He chuckled suggestively but then started walking toward the front of the room again.

 

Regina playfully got Robin back for his teasing by doing an enthusiastic version of the cake feeding smash to Robin. He grinned through his cake smeared face. Regina worried she had gone too far. But Robin was very gallant in response, breaking off a tiny piece and just touching her lips with it. Then she realized he was teasing her because she’d have to suggestively open her mouth and let him place it on her tongue. She gave him a look that made him smirk and opened her mouth, deciding two could play at that game. She closed her mouth and sucked on his fingers as he withdrew them. Then playfully bit them. Robin raised his eyebrows, but kept the cocky smirk on his face.

Knowing laughter filled the room. Regina sincerely hoped that Henry didn’t understand the symbolic act of the cake feeding yet. She didn’t want to know if he did, that would be even more mortifying. She carefully didn’t look his direction just in case.

The cake was then cut for everyone to enjoy. Regina acknowledged the choice of wedding cake toppers had been inventive and appropriate- a tiny plastic pine cone next to a tiny plastic red apple. Thankfully, it was not one of those insipid couples toppers or what she feared with an apple and an arrow. A few people had brought gifts, but she was glad that Snow had apparently thoughtfully had told everyone that they preferred any guests give donations to charity instead. Regina was glad because had no need for any new small household appliances and could easily buy them if she did. She and Robin decided to open the gifts they did get after they got home. 

Granny and her staff then brought in the catered food and Robin and Regina joined the guests.

While Regina was talking with Snow and Emma, Robin circulated the room, carrying the baby. Robin felt it was part of his role, as her partner, to get the town even more firmly behind Regina. He was headed back to Regina, when a woman in her mid twenties with light brown wavy shoulder length hair approached him. Two young school aged children held each of her hands. The woman had a smile on her face but a very purposeful look in her eyes. Robin stopped and let her draw near. She looked vaguely familiar but he couldn’t place her.

“Robin, I’m your sister Rowena.” She blurted out.

Robin was stunned. His sister, in Storybrooke all this time and they’d never met before today.

“When you showed up here, while the Wicked Witch was terrorizing us, I thought about approaching you, but things were so dangerous around you. Then you were gone from town with that woman I heard was your wife. Then you came back and we heard it had actually been the Wicked Witch who’d tricked you. Then things became really dangerous in town again for quite a while. And then I thought you were gone forever and I never even said hello to you-”

Robin watched his sister’s composure slip and he drew her into a hug with his free arm. “It’s okay, I’m here now. I’m so glad we finally met again, tell me about your life here, and introduce me to my niece and nephew. This is my daughter Hope Robyn Locksley-Mills and my son Roland is over there” Robin nodded toward the front of the room where Roland was talking to Henry. 

Rowena took a deep, steadying breath. “This is my son Matthew, he’s seven and this is Roberta, she’s five.”

“Hello, I’m your uncle Robin.”

“Yeah, mom says you were Robin Hood. She took us to your funeral; we stayed in the back because mom was scared of the Wicked Witch. She thought she was tricking everyone again. So how’d you come back? “Matthew asked.

“Magic, good magic. My wife and I are soulmates, we helped end a curse and I was brought back.”

“There’s good magic?” Little Roberta looked up at Robin. doubtfully. 

“Yes, there is. Did you hear about how my wife saved the town with good magic several times?” The children nodded.

“And there‘s the fairies too. Berta, I told you there was good magic!” Matthew looked annoyed. 

Robin thought that the fairies might not be the best example of good magic, but at least it helped for the moment.

“There’s that Emma Swan woman too, isn’t she supposed to be some kind of savior or something like that?” Rowena looked at Robin

“Yeah, something like that.” Robin, personally thought this savior business put undue stress on both Regina and the other savior in this town, Emma. The fairies were supposed to be light magic users but few stepped up to the plate when something threatened the town. Although the blue fairy had offered some aide from time to time, but only when asked first, and considering what part she’d played in making Regina’s life even worse than it had been…he trusted her about as much as he trusted Gold. Tinkerbelle had vowed to help out more now that she had more training. Regina’s friend Maleficent had shown she could be counted on, and having as an ally a person that could transform into a fire breathing dragon was a definite plus… 

Regina walked up then. “Ms. Kingfort, I didn’t know you knew my husband.”

“Hello Madame Mayor. It’s actually Locksley now. I went back to my maiden name once the divorce was final. Robin’s my big brother; my original name was Rowena of Locksley. I married Lord Adric of Coningsfort. We came over with the first curse…”

“I’m sorry about that.”

Rowena shrugged. “Actually my life has been much better here, even under the curse. I wasn’t stuck in the same house with my husband day in and day out….”

“Ms. King- err Ms. Locksley is the art teacher for Storybrooke Elementary. “ Regina looked at Robin. “Henry said you were a good teacher-” she looked back at Rowena.

“Rowena, we’re sisters in law now.” Rowena smiled at Regina

“Please call me Regina then.” Regina smiled back

Rowena continued “Yes, I was the art teacher; Matthew and Roberta were in day care while I taught until they got old enough to go to school. My name was Rhiannon Kingsfort and my do nothing husband became Stan Kingsfort. He still goes by Stan.”

“Daddy drinks and smells bad” Roberta said solemnly. “He comes over and never talks to me, but he makes Matt go fishing with him every Saturday.”

Matthew’s face looked disgusted. “He just goes there and drinks, never catches a fish and he makes me throw back any that I catch. It’s boring!” 

Rowena sighed. “I know it is honey, but the divorce papers say he’s allowed to see you…”

“After he’s been drinking?” Regina looked angry, surely some law was being violated that could be enforced...

Rowena sighed. “He shows up sober and never drinks enough beer to be drunk, but it’s not any fun for Matt and he completely ignores Roberta.”

“Perhaps the three of you could come over to the mansion some days after school.” Regina suggested. If nothing could be done about the situation with Stan’s behavior, perhaps spending time around other children would help make their lives a bit happier.

“Please do, and you can meet my son Roland, he just turned 6 and will be in first grade in the fall. So you may be seeing him soon in school. Did you name Matthew for our brother?”

“Yes, and Roberta is in your honor. I never forgot you Robin. I heard stories about this Robin Hood that apparently really was you. Mother was ashamed that you’d become a notorious thief, but I remembered my long lost big brother. And our brother Matthew, he died just three years before I was born. I think she was mother’s favorite. She talked about him much more than she did you, even when I was little.”

“He was almost two when he caught the summer fever and died. Our other brother, Timothy, was father’s favorite, probably because he barely saw him. He died just shy of his first birthday. He was three years younger than me. Father was sure he’d have been everything I wasn’t, the perfect son…” Robin said with a hint of bitterness.

“I doubt it. You are the perfect brother. Timothy probably would have despised father too, if he’d lived. Mother was the only one who liked father, despite what he did to her.”

“You remember that? You were only five-“

“I saw. I told mother, when she came for a visit, when I was fostering with Lord Cedric, that if the man she matched me with did what father did to her, that I’d kill him just like you did father.”

“You knew? I heard they spread the story father had fallen down the stairs at night and no one found him until morning.”

“That was the official story, but I was hiding behind the door, I saw your fight with father and heard why. When mother sent you away I never forgave her.”

Henry came up then with Roland. “Hey, Ms. Kingsfort.”

Roland looked curiously at the strangers, then at his father.

“Roland, this is my sister Rowena, she’s your aunt, and these are her children Matthew and Roberta, your cousins.”

“Hi” the children chorused to each other, but eyed each other shyly and held back. 

Rowena smiled down at Roland then looked up at Henry “My goodness Henry, you’ve gotten so tall! It’s Locksley now, though, I just went back to my maiden name. “

“Locksley!”

Robin laughed at Henry’s wide eyed shock. “Henry, your former art teacher is my sister Rowena of Locksley.”

“Wait, Rowena, and your ex-husband, was he Athelstane? “

“No, but he had a brother who died young with that name, why?”

“Um did you foster out with a Cedric of Ivanhoe?”

“Yes, I did, why?”

“Ms. Locksley, I think you were from the real version of the Ivanhoe story. It’s not in my storybook but I know there are others, there was one in the underworld, and there were all those blank books in the Apprentice’s house….’

“Ivanhoe, wasn’t Robin in that too?” Regina looked at Henry.

“In The Land Without Magic’s version of the story, yeah.” 

“Afraid I never met any Ivanhoe, Henry.” 

“Ivanhoe?” Emma said questioning as she joined them. “I saw a movie on TV once with that name.”

“It’s a story, mom.”

“Another one?” Never mind. I shouldn’t even question that in this town... so whose story is it?”

“Mine.” Rowena replied. “At least Henry thinks it might be.”

“You’re a teacher at Henry’s school, right?”

“Yes, but I’m also Robin’s younger sister.”

“Oh, the sister he mentioned to Regina. But what does that have to do with this Ivanhoe story?”

“That reminds me, Henry, could Robin and I see our pages?”

“Sure, mom, they’re at home.”

“My sister’s name is Rowena and she fostered with Lord Cedric of Ivanhoe”

“But weren’t you married to Stan” Emma stopped herself from saying “Drunk Stan”, one of the guys who frequently ended up in Storybrooke’s “drunk tank” along with Keith, the former Sheriff of Nottingham. Emma was vaguely recalling the plot of the movie and the Rowena character was with the son of that Cedric, something of Ivanhoe...

“Stan was Lord Adric in the Enchanted Forest.”

“Henry thinks Rowena is the Rowena from the Ivanhoe story.”

Robin noticed that Roland and his niece and nephew weren’t that interested in the grownups conversation and were fidgeting. This looked to be turning into a long and serious conversation. He looked at Regina, who nodded; she’d noticed the restless kids too. Best to head this off before the whining started. She poofed one of Henry’s old toys he’d just given to Roland, a Nerf ball, and handed it to Roland. 

“Thanks Mama Gina!” He tossed the ball to his cousin Matt who caught it and threw it back, and then Roland threw it to Roberta, who ran off with it with shrieking giggles. The boys gave chase around the city hall meeting room.

“Luckily the crowd’s thinned out a bit.” Robin smirked. 

"Did you know Cedric’s son?” Henry asked Rowena

“Wilfred? In passing. He seemed nice enough. I liked him better than Adric. But he was always off on some adventure or mission of something like that. Lord Cedric wasn’t happy about how often he was away; he wasn’t doing anything to learn how to succeed his father. Finally he just disappeared. Lord Cedric and mother both thought a match between Adric of Coningsfort and I would help stabilize the area. So we got married. It wasn’t a love match, but before Adric began to love drinks more than he liked me, it wasn’t bad, and I did get the two lights of my life, Matthew and Roberta out of it.”

“What if Wilfred is your true love?” Henry asked “What if someone messed with your story like they did my Mom’s?”

Regina and Robin looked at each other, “Isaac.” they said with disgust.

“Who is Isaac and what does he have to do with my story?”

“Isaac is a former author who deliberately altered several people’s stories, including Robin’s and mine.” 

“Maybe they aren’t, kid. Maybe they were just friends.” Emma cautioned.

The others nodded.

“Henry, why don’t you investigate, try to find Rowena’s story? 

“Where?”

“The books at the Apprentices house.”

“But they’re blank.”

“Oh the book must not have passed this along, on Avalon I found out that only the author can see the text in those books.”

“Really?” Henry looked enthusiastic.

“Do you think you could tell if Isaac altered something?” Emma questioned.

“Yeah, it feels wrong when you’re the author. Sometimes you can see how it was supposed to be.”

“So what happens if he was supposed to be my true love? What if he’s married and has a family with someone else? I did.” 

“Remember Henry, these are real people’s lives.” Regina gave him a serious look.

“I know. But what if he’s in danger? What if-“

“If he’s in danger then we help him.” Emma said.

“But you need to find him first, see what happened to him. And even if we go and save him, he’s not necessarily going to drop everything and come here, just on our word.”

“Okay.” Henry was annoyed that his moms were tag teaming lecturing him, he wasn’t a kid.

Robin could see Henry had reached his limit. “When we’re done here, we’ll drive you to the Apprentice’s house, so you can get started looking, if you like.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Henry spotted Violet smiling at him, waiting nearby. He looked at Robin “Um, what time, I’m going to talk to my friends now.”

Robin looked at Regina, “A few minutes, I’ll send a text to you. Stay nearby.” Regina replied.

Henry went over to Violet and they ran off laughing together.

Regina sighed. “Still not used to that.”

“The mood swings or his having a girlfriend” Rowena smiled at Regina

“Both.” Regina smiled lopsidedly.

“Now that the crisis is over, think I’ll take off.” Emma said. “If the kid finds anything tell me.”

“We will.”

“Think my kids and I should head home too. Roberta still takes an afternoon nap and it’s around that time.”

“Here’s Robin and my numbers, and our home number. Give us a call this evening and we’ll work out times we can get together.”

“Here’s mine, my office number at school too. If Henry finds out anything important about Wilfred I want to know. I hope he didn’t disappear because something awful happened to him. Cedric never had much faith in him, but he was a good person under the adventure lust. If that Isaac person sent him somewhere and something terrible happened...I want to know.”

“We’ll tell you.”

“Looks like almost everyone is leaving that isn’t the Charmings or us.”

“You want to stay to help them take down all this or leave it to them?”

“Tempted to leave, but I guess we’ll stay and help.”

“Before you start playing Civil Servant, Regina, I hear you found something that could help me free Belle?”

They turned around to see Gold standing there.

“You missed the party.” Regina replied noncommittally, she wasn’t quite ready to tip her hand just yet, even he’d apparently heard something from someone about what Robin found.

Gold shrugged “parties aren’t appealing to me. Although, allow me to congratulate you. You succeeded even more than I expected. And I heard rumors that there may even be a child on the way. You broke all your curses, didn’t you?” 

“Robin and I did together.” Regina was surprised at how soft her tone was, but for the first time, in a long time, she’d detected a hint of bitterness in his barbed tone. 

“We did find something that we hope will help you free Belle.” Robin replied, his tone gentle.

“So what do you want in exchange?” Gold said neutrally.

“Only that you stop targeting my family or me.”

Your family’s getting quite large now, Regina. I know you actually mean this whole town, Storybrooke.”

“I do. I don’t mean you can’t do business here, but no more threats. I know I can’t ask you to turn your power to protect the town rather than plotting how to control if not harm someone in this town, but I’m asking if you might actually try just not doing the later.”

He looked thoughtful. “If this spell you found actually frees Belle, then you might just be surprised what I’m capable of dearie.” He sneered. If this spell worked he would take Belle away from this relatively meaningless town and woo her back with trips to anywhere she wanted. There was hidden magic in this misnamed Land Without Magic. He’d found a few spells that would help him draw on those magics. While Regina and the other magic users here stayed focused on this town he would be finding ways to take control of all that untapped magic outside of Storybrooke. 

Regina and Robin exchanged a look. This was probably the best they could get out of Gold as far as a promise. Regina pulled a piece of paper from her jacket pocket and handed it to him.

They watched him read the spell. “Simple but it needs a light magic user. That’s not a spell I can access as the Dark One. Clever, so which of you is going to help me?”

“Emma.” She’s already agreed if you agreed to the condition we set.”

“Fine. Have her met me in my store in an hour.” Gold said faintly annoyed. He had no doubt Ms. Swan would have some conditions of her own, and likely attempt to give him some tiresome self-righteous spiel. 

He left and Robin breathed out a loud sigh of relief. At least it had gone as well as could be expected. 

“Well, let’s join the cleanup crew.” Regina walked toward the Charmings, Rebecka, Granny and a few of the dwarves who were pulling down the decorations.

“They’ll likely just shoo us away, since this was in our honor.”

Regina shrugged. She was slightly amused to observe that Roland had charmed Mulan into showing him a rather harmless looking example of how to fight with a staff- using what looked like swimming noodles- likely filched from the Storybrooke swimming pool next door. 

Regina and Robin joined in with the cleanup, after Robin set the baby in her carrier next to Neal in his, on the table that had held the wedding cake. Snow was preoccupied with telling others where they could take the various decorations and talking to Granny about the next Storybrooke event she had put herself in charge of. She didn’t notice Robin and Regina helping out for several minutes. David noticed but just winked at them.

Regina smirked at Snow when she finally noticed who was helping out on the cleanup. By that time the cleanup was almost done. Snow gave Regina the look. Regina laughed then. Then Snow shook her head and joined in with the laugh. 

“Alright enough helping you two. I saved some of the decorations for your memory box.”

“Memory box?” Regina looked confused.

“Regina, it’s something people do here when they get married. They have a memory box, keepsakes from the reception- decorations, photographs, the cake topper, that sort of thing.”

“I never thought I’d get married so I never paid attention to that sort of thing.” Regina shrugged.

“Well, you’re in luck, just in case; I bought you a memory box as a wedding present. I know you kept not only the pendants Mout made, but your robes, head garlands and handfast tie. The robes are too big for the box but you can keep the head garlands and the tie in there and things from here too." Snow pulled out a wooden box that had been painted white on the outside. The box was 12x12 and about 5inches high. “I bought you the biggest one since you had two weddings and then a reception here.” When she opened the latch and lifted the lid, cedar wood scent wafted out. Inside the black velvet lined box were long strips of the intertwined ribbon, the cake topper, and one small bunch of the pine and apple blossom decoration. 

“It’s a wonderful idea.” Robin smiled “Thank you.”

Regina nodded; suddenly feeling overwhelmed again by this little piece of happiness she’d had this day. 

Robin kissed her gently. “Let’s go home.”


	11. Operation Juniper

No Regrets Chapter 11

Operation Juniper

Three weeks later.

“How did the negotiations go?” Regina asked Emma and Snow as they walked into her office.

“Pretty well, she’s agreed to the conditions, and incorporating the class into the curriculum.” Snow replied

“Although she complained about ‘trying to turn the school into Hogwarts’.” Emma smirked

“Might be an improvement if it was. Too much ignorance about magic in this town. “ Regina looked annoyed.

“I agree. Help magical kids less likely manipulated into dark magic, and help the kids without magic understand what it is.” Emma nodded, sitting down on Regina’s desk.

“All they get now, at best, are the same vague stories we learned in the Enchanted Forest.” Snow added, sitting down in a chair.

“We just need a good teacher, someone who knows magic and really likes kids…” Emma grinned and looked at Regina.

“Me? You want me to teach it? The former Evil Queen, the poster child for someone manipulated into dark magic?”

“Regina, you’d be great. And the class was your idea, after all. Plus, think of how much you’ll annoy her- walking into her school every week, to teach a class she’ll have no control over.” Emma laughed.

“True.” Regina smirked.

“Regina, how are you feeling?” Snow asked, concernedly.

“Still nothing more than a slight nausea.” She assured Snow. “But please refrain from bringing those awful grilled cheese sandwiches anywhere near me, Emma.” Regina mock glared at her.

“Has Henry had any luck finding anything yet?”

“Not yet. So what did Astrid, or whatever she wants to call herself now, say; now she’s free to do whatever she wished and still keep her fairy powers?

“She called Leroy and he picked her up. Think they’re going to live on his boat now.”

“Well, that was quick.”

“Not if you know what happened to her and Leroy in the Enchanted Forest. Or what Blue did to them.”

“Something tells me it will make me loathe her even more.”

“Surprised Tinkerbelle didn’t tell you. She told me.” Emma said.

“Probably afraid of my reaction. I may not be the Evil Queen anymore, but that doesn’t mean I don’t get angry anymore, and think about enacting my own justice.”

“Likely she told me because it explains why she is so passionate about making sure Astrid was free.”

“What happened?”

“Back in the Enchanted Forest, Leroy and Astrid fell in love. Blue forbade romances between fairies and anyone else, but dwarves were especially forbidden. She forced them to break up. That’s why Leroy became Grumpy. Astrid said his name was Dreamy before.”

“I don’t know if I want to witness a sappy romantic Leroy, that’s kind of disturbing. But they deserve a chance at happiness just like the rest of us. I wonder what other things that woman might have done. She really is as bad and untrustworthy as Gold, maybe worse.”

“Speaking of Gold, any news about him and Belle?”

“Henry got a call from Belle a couple of nights ago. They are in Rome, now, apparently. Belle’s enjoying the trip around the world, but she’s not sure if she can ever love him again. She cares for him and she’s happy about the baby, but she’s worried this trip isn’t just to woo her back. Belle knows how much he loves power, and he’s already said something to her about this world isn’t really a land without magic but a land of hidden magic. She’s suspicious that he may be seeking out more power in this world.”

“Sounds like Storybrooke’s not even on his radar anymore. I wouldn’t be surprised if he doesn’t come back here.”

“I’ve had suspicions about that too. I’ve heard rumors about places of natural magic in this world.”

“Yeah, there must be something out there, like Stonehenge or something.”

“That’s one of them; there are rumors of ley lines connecting the sites too.”

“Ley lines? What exactly are ley lines?”

“It’s a magical line connecting one place of strong magic to another. I used one in the Enchanted Forest to get to Avalon quickly. You have to be a very experienced magic user to do that, and that was in the Enchanted Forest. I wouldn’t try it here, even if the rumors are true.”

"If Belle’s suspicions are correct, and he is trying to pull on this world’s hidden magic, it sounds like even he doesn’t trust those ley lines, if they exist here.”

“I don’t know what he’s planning, but it can’t be good. He might uphold his bargain with me to not cause problems here, but nothing is stopping him outside this town.”

“Can we do anything?” Snow said worriedly.

“Right now, definitely nothing. We have no proof he’s doing anything, and even if we had proof, neither Regina nor myself have any experience in attempting to find and use any hidden magic outside of Storybrooke. Gold does. We can hope there are other native born light magic users like the Dragon, that Neil told us about. They would have an advantage he doesn’t. This world’s hidden magic is the one they’ve used all their lives, Gold only has a few weeks experience using it, and it’s a foreign magic to him.”  
“Emma, you grew up in the Land Without Magic. If we can locate places, if we have to, you should have that advantage.”

“Yeah, I accidentally did a couple of times. But I’m barely trained in magic use.”

“When it comes to light magic, I’m only a little more than you.”

“Sounds like we need a tutor.”

“Tinkerbelle is the only one skilled enough here that I’d trust.”

“Well that’s a start, at least. You two should go to her and learn what you can.”

“Wouldn’t hurt, and considering this town...”

“Gold’s possible actions elsewhere probably isn’t what we should be the most worried about. Sidney’s still on the loose somewhere. I don’t know how much he can access his magic, but he’s a sociopath with a dangerous obsessive violent streak. Under the curse that was controlled, but since then…”

“He needs to be found.”

“He’s done nothing yet, he might have even wandered out of town and be out in the world.”

“Chances are he’s been hiding somewhere in town, plotting something.” Emma looked wary; Sidney had manipulated her while he was still under the curse. He wasn’t completely loyal to Regina under the curse either; he’d willingly schemed against her. It was certainly believable he could decide to cause someone harm.

“That’s what I worry about. The only good thing none of the magic users in town would trust him. Sidney is only rarely initially self-directed. He prefers to latch onto someone else more powerful and let them initiate the actions, he takes it from there.

"That’s probably why he hasn’t acted yet.”

"I'll tell David to start looking for signs of him around." Snow said. "You probably want to finish up that paperwork and get back home to Robin." Snow smiled knowingly. "I'll go tell David to look for Sidney on his patrols from now on."

 

“Mom! I found it!” Henry came running into the dining room, still holding Violet’s hand. Both teens were out of breath from the run from the apprentice’s house. Regina was just about to call Henry and remind him about supper, or maybe call Emma and have her bring Henry home.

Robin stood up and brought another plate out for Violet. “I’ll call your father; let him know you are here.” Robin knew he was the best choice to talk to the girl’s father. Hank Morgan was a bit uncomfortable speaking to Regina, as she was a magic user. Robin called the number “Hank, its Robin Locksley.”

“I suppose my daughter is there again.”

“She is. Regina will drive her home after supper.”

“Good. Glad the boy had the sense to bring my daughter there, not his other mother’s.”

Hank was even more uncomfortable about Emma and Killian than he was about Regina, though. Robin suspected it was Regina’s protective nature around children that allowed Violet’s father to accept Regina, with reservations. Violet seemed comfortable around Regina and Regina was getting used to Henry having a girlfriend. Violet didn’t entirely trust Emma, because of what happened in Camelot. Hank didn’t trust Emma and he had a strong dislike for Killian.

“Regina and I were just sitting down to supper. She was getting ready to call Henry to come home"

“You know they eat like horses at that age.” Hank laughed. “Violet praises your meals to the skies. Makes me curious. I’ve mastered this microwave cooker of your world -“

“You’re welcome to join us.”

“Perhaps another time. I would like to see how to properly use these electric stoves.”

With Regina, Hank Morgan tended toward a pompous manner, although the two were often in agreement concerning Henry and Violet. With him, Hank relaxed, although most their conversations seemed to be about the technology of this time. Apparently, the same went for Hank’s conversations with David, who Hank had developed a friendship with, despite him being Emma’s father. It was probably for the best Hank wasn’t joining them for supper tonight considering what the conversation would be about.

“We should call you sister to come over.” Henry asked Robin when he walked back into the dining room.

“It’s probably a bit late tonight. Matthew and Roberta will be going to bed soon as well as Hope and Roland.”

“But papa, I’m not a baby!”

“He doesn’t mean you have to go to bed when Hope does, but your bedtime as well as your cousins is too close to time to invite them over tonight. We’ll invite them over or go over tomorrow morning.” She looked at Robin and continued, “School’s still off on vacation and I can work on paperwork here and go in for my appointments in the afternoon.”

“Mom, Robin, Wilfred is in Wonderland. The Red Queen has him.”

Robin and Regina exchanged looks. Will Scarlet’s true love Anastasia had Wilfred. The Red Queen who had apparently fallen back into the darkness.

“How bad is it?”

“Not sure. Don’t think he’s being controlled by her and he’s still alive. But-“

“It’s not clear how unstable she might be.” Regina grimaced. Well it had been a well-deserved peaceful three weeks...

“I’ll call my sister and we’ll work out when to come over. Regina, I think we’ll to take more people with us this time.” Robin said.

“I’m not thrilled about involving others, but yes, we’ll need to have enough numbers that Anastasia takes us seriously, but not enough that it looks like we are trying to take over Wonderland....”

“I’m going this time, mom.” Regina could see the stubborn set to Henry’s face, nothing would dissuade him.

“Okay, but no heroics, is that clear?”

“Yeah, as long as you aren’t saying I can’t do anything as the author.”

“Only as the author, and only if it’s absolutely necessary.”

Henry nodded.

“My Merry Men will certainly want to help out Will, and my sister, once I tell them about her.”

“It might be a good idea to have a healer along. I can do it, but it’s not my natural skill.” Regina said.

“It’d be good to have a highly trained warrior along too. If Rebecka goes you know Mulan will want to go along too.” Robin agreed.

“Mom, I think my other mom should go too.”

“She’ll probably demand to. Well, Gold’s not here to be a threat and Maleficent would probably protect the town while we’re gone... if Emma goes I suppose I’ll have to put up with the pirate along as well...”

“Okay! I’ll text her to come over now.”

“Think the Charmings would be better staying here. Don‘t text them. Snow can take over as acting mayor. I’d rather Tinkerbelle stay here as well; she can be a line of defense, just in case something does threaten Storybrooke while we’re gone. The other fairies are more likely to act to help if Snow asks them. But we shouldn’t linger anywhere. “

“Operation Juniper.” Henry grinned at his mother

“Operation Juniper it is.”

“Mom and Killian are on their way here.”

 

Thirty minutes later, shortly after Regina returned from dropping off Violet at her father’s house, both Emma’s bug and David’s truck pulled up to the mansion. Regina sighed; she should have guessed Emma would pass along the information to her parents.

“Hope’s asleep and Roland’s taking his bath.” Robin said, coming down the stairs.

“Just in time.”

“Emma and Killian are here?”

“And Snow and David” Regina grimaced.

“Have to convince them to stay here. Do you want me to try?”

Regina hesitated, but then nodded. “With me, Snow will try to wear me down, but you, she’s not as good against a debater like you. David’s not a problem if we get Snow to back down.” Regina had witnessed this during the missing year. That’s when the dynamics between Snow and herself started to change. Regina found herself giving into what Snow wanted most the time without much of a fight, if any. Snow hadn’t yet developed what Henry called the “Mom glare” but she’d wheedle so relentlessly Regina just found it easier to just give in. Robin though, could reason Snow out of things and once Robin started to gain some ground, David, if he actually had doubts about her ideas, would tend to jump to Robin’s side. Letting Robin handle Snow and David would be for the best.

Snow started her verbal barrage as soon as she walked in the door “Regina, David and I are coming along on this, you protected me when I was pregnant with Neal, now it’s our turn to return the favor. I know how much that baby means to you.”

Regina could feel her desire to give in, rise up. Emma shrugged and gave her a sympathetic look. Regina glared back. Emma motioned with her hand toward the kitchen. Regina raised an eyebrow but turned that direction. Robin took that moment to step in front of Snow and David, blocking them from following Regina and Emma. Killian casually leaned against the doorframe, watching.

“Regina and I are very grateful for your offer, but we’d rather have you both in Storybrooke. Snow, you can act a mayor and Storybrooke still needs a sheriff too. The blue fairy still likes you, and is less likely to do something that might cause us, say, having difficulties getting back to Storybrooke...”

“Snow we should keep an eye on her, she’s caused us damage too, just because she thought it was in our best interest.”

“I know, but Regina-“

“We aren’t going by ourselves this time. But we are leaving Roland and Hope here. They are staying with my sister and their cousins. Tinkerbelle will be giving them magical protection and Regina thinks she can get Maleficent to also guard them, but I’d like both of you to be there for my sister. Rowena’s always been on the outside of all this before in Storybrooke. “

“Oh” Snow looked sympathetic.

Robin saw he was winning her over and continued “We’re going to try to save a friend of hers, Wilfred of Ivanhoe, who might have been her true love; and try to encourage Will Scarlet to save his true love from her fall back into darkness. Will’s true love is Anastasia, the Red Queen of Wonderland. Henry found that it looks like Isaac rewrote their stories. It caused Wilfred to disappear from the Enchanted Forest and end up in Wonderland, a lackey of the Red Queen.”

 

In the meantime in the kitchen-  
“Sorry about that Regina, didn’t know they weren’t going to be a part of this.”

“It’s okay." Regina sighed. "I think Robin can persuade Snow and Charming to stay in Storybrooke for this ‘operation’.”

“So what name is Henry calling this one?”

“Operation Juniper” Henry said, walking into the kitchen, pages in hand.

Killian walked in shortly after “Think Robin’s convinced them to stay here.”

“That’s a relief.”

Robin walked into the kitchen then with Snow and David. He nodded at Regina. Then he looked at Henry “Let’s all sit down. Henry will tell you what happened and we’ll talk about what our plan is.”

“I was looking through the storybooks, when I touched one that felt wrong. I could tell Isaac had done something to a least one story. I opened it up and it fell open to this- Henry laid the torn out pages on the table.”

“So we can see them?” Emma looked at Henry, she’d heard about the author only being able to see what appeared blank to them.

“Yeah. Think it’s because it involves someone you’ve met.”

“Makes sense”

“Kind of wish we’d tossed Isaac in jail now, rather than escorted him to the town line and told him he better not ever show his face here again. Who knows how many other people’s stories he altered…?” David said.

“I could find out. We don’t need him and he’d probably just lie anyway.” Henry said

“That would be wonderful, Henry! You could find out what stories were altered and we could find those people and tell them!” Snow exclaimed

“Yeah, grandma, we could fix what was messed up.”

“Don’t let it take over your life though, remember you have school, and family members who care about you.” Regina said, softly touching his shoulder. Regina knew this was one of those moments where she stepped back a bit. Another step in his growing up. Young for this land though, he’d just be turning 14 soon.

“I won’t mom, promise.”

“So what's the plan?” Emma asked.

Robin began “We tell my sister what Henry found tomorrow. Hope and Roland will stay with her. Then Henry will use the pen to bring us to near the Merry Men’s camp. We tell Will Scarlet and the rest of the men what happened and any that want to come along to Wonderland can. With the larger group, and Regina being the only magic user that’s been to Wonderland, Regina will use the apprentice’s wand to get us to Wonderland-“

“That’s where it gets a bit dangerous. But we’ll have two powerful magic users, Likely a healer and a warrior- Rebecka and Mulan. I have a prenatal checkup with Rebecka tomorrow afternoon. I’ll tell her then. They’ll almost certainly want to go….” Regina continued.

“You’ll have this handsome pirate, who’s rather good with a sword along too.” Killian smirked

“Yes, you are a package deal with Emma” Regina snarked.

“As is Robin, for you.” Killian shot back.

“Robin is also Will’s best friend, the former leader of the Merry Men, sister to Rowena, as well as my husband and soulmate.” Regina said with a touch of heat.

“It’s okay Regina. I don’t mind being the ‘package deal’ with you.” Robin grinned.

Regina’s mouth quirked into a smile. Robin had defused her outrage quite effectively, and she had mildly insulted Hook. Not that she’d acknowledge that, especially after he’d insulted Robin, who was central to this ‘operation’. She shrugged, looked Robin in the eyes and said “Okay.”

 

The next morning Regina and Robin went over to Rowena’s house with the kids. They explained about the pages while Roland played with his cousins in the back yard.

“Robin, I have no fighting experience or magic. I’d just be a liability, but Roland and Hope are welcome to stay in my guest room while Regina and you are gone.”

“Thank you.”

Rowena was glad they hadn’t asked her to go. She hated her narrow life in the Enchanted Forest, and never wanted to return there. Plus she had no fighting skills at all. Mother had never allowed her to as much as pick up a fighting dagger, much less a bow and arrows. And not only did she have no abilities in magic, but it frightened her. She realized she’d passed that fear along to Roberta. But perhaps she’d been too judgmental. There was light magic, and that kind of magic had brought back her brother, after all...

“We’ll leave after Roland, Matthew and Roberta go to bed.”

“Feel guilty about going off and leaving Hope and Roland so soon after we got back from the Enchanted Forest. I hope this will be a fast trip and we’ll be back before Roland misses us.” Robin sighed.

Regina nodded. If not for the people involved and the situation, she would rather they sat this one out. But Robin had the closest ties to Will and Rowena of all of them, and the only one of them that had even a distant tie to Wilfred. She knew she’d be the best to try to reach Anastasia. Emma didn’t have enough of the experience of falling to the darkness within, and Hook just didn’t have the right mindset. That part, she had a strong feeling, would be up to her. 

 

Early in the afternoon Regina explained the situation to Rebecka.  
“I’m glad you decided you’d want Mulan and me along for this adventure. Fighters, even magic users, stupidly jump into these things with no healer and then end up hurt or worse. And you know even a fighter with magic; their ability to heal themselves isn’t that great if they get hurt.” Rebecka said

“Yeah, I’ve regretted that numerous times. I’m glad you are going. We’ll be leaving from Rowena’s house after the little ones are in bed.”

“It's funny now. I had connection to both Robin and Rowena. Rowena doesn’t remember me, but I was one the two midwives at her son’s birth. but I had no idea she was Robin's sister.”

“Considering all the crazy connections people in this town have, I’m not surprised. So you met both Robin and Rowena at different times and never knew they were siblings.”

“Yes.” Rebecka said with a faint smile.

 

It took a bit of looking around the caves outside of town but Regina finally located Maleficent. She explained the situation to her.

“Are you sure you should be going Regina? It means being separated from two of your family.”

“I know. It’s really making both Robin and I feel guilty. But Henry is determined to go, and he’ll need both Robin and me.”

“He’s a bit young to be playing hero, yet.”

“That’s both Emma and my influence I’m afraid. I filled his mind with this world’s heroic tales, because I liked them too. Then he met his other mother and she was impulsively heroic.”

“So are you, Regina.”

“I leaned to rein it in.”

Maleficent looked at her skeptically. “Those superhero comics you love so much, and what I’ve seen you do, says otherwise.”

“But-”

“You are too heroic for your own good, so’s your new husband. But I will say, both of you, in contrast to Henry’s other mother, do always focus on your children first. That is the difference. One doesn’t even have to be a redeemed hero to do that. Of course I’ll watch out for the children while you are gone.”

 

Tinkerbelle readily agreed to watch over Rowena and the children.

“Of course I will! Although You could use my help on this trip too.”

“I know. But you missed the chance to be my fairy godmother; I’d love for you to be my children’s, no matter how I became their mother.”

“We’ll you’ve left me with a dilemma then, because although two are staying here, two are going with you.” Tinkerbelle playfully argued.

“Okay, that was deserved.” Regina smiled lopsidedly. “This one” Regina lays her hand over the now visible baby bump “is well within my protection. As for Henry, both his mothers, Robin and the others will guard his safety- whether he thinks he needs it or not. But Roland and Hope are here, as is Robin’s sister and her two little ones.”

“It’s okay Regina.” Tinkerbelle gives her an impulsive hug. “Thank you, I will protect them all”

“I’m not laying it all on you. I hope you don’t mind that I’ve also asked Maleficent to keep a protective eye out.”

“Not at all. I like her.”

“You do?”

“Remember Regina, I would have been your fairy godmother. I’m not a common fairy.”

Regina laughed. “You certainly aren’t! How is day two of Astrid’s freedom going?”

“Well! I think we might have the first fairy and dwarf wedding soon!”

 

It had taken a while but finally, after five bedtime stories Roland fell asleep. Robin and Regina quietly slipped out the guest bedroom at Rowena’s house.

“So your boy finally asleep?” Hook said, as they entered the kitchen.

“Yes.” Robin and Regina both sighed.

Everyone headed out the back door. 

“So where to first?” Mulan asked.

“The Merry Men’s camp.”

“Mom? Can I do this one?” Henry looked at Regina. “I can just write us there.”

“Okay. It should be safe.” She had initially been hesitant. preferring that she used the wand to get them from place to place, but Henry was the author and probably needed to have practice, the Merry Men's camp was a safe place that he was a bit familiar with.

One second they were in Rowena’s back yard, the next they were in the middle of the Merry Men’s camp. Unfortunately, that startled them. Robin’s former followers leapt up, pointing their weapons at the sudden intruders. Then lowered them with a laugh, when they saw who their surprise guests were.

“Kid, you might have dropped us down a bit outside of their camp, not in the middle of it.” Emma shook her head, with a quirk of a smile.

“Sorry everyone” Henry flushed with embarrassment.

“No harm done.” Robin patted him on the back reassuringly.

“So what brings you back?”

 

“As you’ve guessed this isn’t a social visit” Regina began. “It concerns Will and Robin.”

“What've you done now, Will?” Little John teased.

“It’s not about what he’s done but about what was done to him and what he can do now.”

“Someone did something to me?”

“Isaac.” Regina spat out with disgust.

“What the hell did that wanker do to me?”

“Perhaps we should all sit around the fire and hear this tale. Parts of it go back many years.” Robin said.

After everyone was seated, Robin continued. “It was always our policy not to ask each other’s pasts. We could tell if we wished or needed to, but otherwise the past was the past.” He looked at each person seated around the fire. Regina leaned against him after he looked at her and he wrapped his arm around her. “Now though, I will tell you my tale. Because it’s the beginning of things you need to know.”  
“How far back did this Isaac interfere with our stories?”

“At least as far back as when Robin and I first met”

“Do you want to tell that part?”

“Yes.”

Robin began. “My father was a baron. My parent’s marriage was difficult. Out of their four children, only my sister and I survived. She was 13 years younger than me. My father was frequently drunk and beat up our mother. When I was 18 I could no longer stand seeing my father beating my mother. In a rage I killed my father….” Robin paused and looked at the men that had followed him for years. Some looked shocked, others looked sad, but not one looked in judgment at him. “My mother though, despite this, had somehow still cared for my father. She disowned me and made me leave that evening. I never saw my mother again and only recently saw my sister, in Storybrooke.”

“Did she miss you? Your sister?” Will asked, wistfully, remembering his little sister who died.

“She did. She said she never forgot me, and never forgave our mother for forcing me to leave.”

“What happened to your mother?”

“She died of an illness about a year before the first curse.”

“Do you miss her?”

“Yeah, despite it all, she was my mother. I don’t know how I feel about my father. He was difficult to like.”

“Like my mother.”

“You want to tell the next part, since it leads into how we met?”

Regina nodded. “Robin told me he spent the next couple of years surviving by being a pickpocket”

“And stupidly drinking away most of it.” Robin looked rueful.

“In the meantime, just before my 18th birthday, my mother killed the man I loved right in front of me. Daniel died because we loved each other. “She felt tears well up. “Mother crushed his heart and he died. Then she forced me to marry King Leopold. He-“

“Was a monster.” Emma blurted out

“Aye. No one should have to live through what he did to you.” Hook said

Regina felt uncomfortable at their comments, Emma's anger at Leopold was bad enough, but Hook’s pity was worse. She closed her eyes and continued. “It was hell. I was trapped. Rumplestiltskin was already beginning to manipulate my anger and trapped feelings toward his aim. He was pushing me toward evil, so I’d cast the Dark Curse he needed- without him paying a price. I’d have to instead. At this point though, I was still strongly resisting dark magic. I did not want to be like my mother. I was showing very little talent in dark magic, as well. One day, I was standing at my balcony, a prisoner in the castle I was queen in name only. Leopold had gone on a trip with his daughter. I was locked in the castle. I shoved at the railing of the balcony and it gave way. I fell. I thought, to my death. A part of me was relieved, I realize now. But fright overcame my depression. Lucky for me, Tinkerbelle saw and rescued me, midair….” Regina smiled, recalling the moment “She told me not to kill myself. We talked for a while and she decided to rescue me. She would show me who my soulmate was and I could escape with him. She took me to a tavern and used her pixie dust; it went to a man with his back to me. A man who had a lion tattoo on his arm. Robin.”  
“This is where Isaac changed our story.” Robin said. “We now know we did actually meet and run off together. Unfortunately, neither of us were particularly good at hiding then. Rumplestiltskin found us two days later. He made us forget we’d met. Isaac altered the story to make Regina believe she’d run away from meeting me, and had voluntarily ended up back in the castle locked away in her room.”

“Don’t forget to add the Blue Fairy played a role in this too.” Emma added.

“You want to tell that part?” Robin asked.

Emma nodded. "The Blue Fairy had been my grandmother Eva’s fairy godmother. She knew about the curse on Regina’s family. She didn’t want Regina becoming the savior that would break the curse on her family and save the Enchanted Forest from the darkness. She wanted the savior to be from Eva’s family. Snow had no magic, but Snow’s children could…. The Blue Fairy knew about the author and where to find him. She convinced Isaac to alter the story so that Regina would not be the savior and a grandchild of Eva's would be.”

Henry jumped in then. “Once Isaac altered one story, he started doing others. He altered Robin’s sister’s story. She and Wilfred of Ivanhoe were meant to grow from friendship to love, but Isaac made him more interested in adventures. Wilfred stumbled into one that threw him into Wonderland and trapped him there. Isaac pushed my grandparents' fear about their baby maybe becoming bad into doing a terrible thing- stealing Maleficent baby, cursing that baby with the dark potential their baby might have had, then sending that baby to the Land Without Magic.”

“My friend Lilly.” Emma said

“One of the last things he did, while still trapped inside the book, was altering Anastasia and your story.” Henry looked at Will Scarlet. “Anastasia wasn’t supposed to have fallen back into the darkness. Now that I’m the author we can fix things.”

“You think I could save Ana?”

“Yeah. She still loves you.”

“God knows I still love her.”

“We can save Wilfred too. He ended up working for the Red Queen. He lost hope and just exists, doesn’t think his life is worth much. I think we can tell him Rowena cares about him and get him to come back with us.”

“So when do we leave?”

“Wonderland’s pretty dangerous and unpredictable even during the day. I think we’d be better to go there in the morning.”

 

The next morning the Merry Men joined them on the trip to Wonderland.

“I’ll use the apprentice’s wand to get us there. I remember a place not far from the palace that wasn’t guarded back then. 

Hopefully that’s still the case. But just in case be ready to fight.” Regina said.

They arrived in Wonderland safely, but it wasn’t long before someone noticed their presence and they were fighting with both magic and weapons.

“Henry stay in the center with Rebecka!” Regina glanced back and shouted as he edged a bit toward her.

“Just moving out of the way.”

“Okay.” Regina turned back to throwing fireballs at their attackers. “Out of the way pirate, unless you want to be singed!”

“Perhaps you should be out of the fighting as well; you do have your babe to think about!” Hook shouted back as her slashed his sword to ward off an attack.

“Don’t you dare accuse me of not protecting my children; your record with children’s welfare is nothing to be proud of!”

“Enough both of you, fight our attackers not each other!” Emma shouted.

“Watch out, they’re coming from above now!” Robin shouted, as he shot high at the descending attacker with an arrow.

“Behind you Mulan!” Rebecka cried. “The swordswoman quickly pivoted and struck her attacker, but not without suffering a glancing blow that made her stagger back a step. Rebecka quickly leapt to her side and healed the small cut in her arm through her armor.

 

Finally the attack was over. Rebecka healed the minor injuries as they continued the walk toward the Red Queens’s castle.

Will shook his head in irritation then shouted. “Ana, I know you’re watching us! I came back because I love you. What happened wasn’t our free choice! The author played games with our story! Please stop attacking us and come here and talk to me!”

Everyone stopped and waited to see if the Red Queen would respond.

“Will, my dearest knave, do you really still love me?” Anastasia appeared in front of Will Scarlet, three armed men stood behind her.

“I do.” Will stepped closer to her.

“Why did you leave?”

Regina walked toward the couple. “It wasn’t much his choice. The former author decided to alter our stories for his entertainment.”

The Red Queen’s eyes widened when she realized who this woman was. “You’re the Evil Queen”

“Former. I’m Mayor of Storybrooke in the Land Without Magic.”

“Why would you give up being a Queen to being a mere mayor?”

“It’s a very long story. But in part I became the Evil Queen because the former author altered my story. I was never meant to be her. I fought and struggled out of the darkness because I wanted to be free and be who I was meant to be. My family and my friends helped me.”

“Ana, I want you to be happy again, because I love you.”

“How can you love me, I’m stuck in darkness.”

“You aren’t, the author manipulated the story. He can’t anymore. We’re free.”

“Truly?”

“Yes, and we can help you. We’re here to help you put your story right and anyone else too.”

“Will, say you’ll come back with me to my castle. I’ll believe you then.”

“Willingly. Whenever you want, Ana.”

Henry asked one of the men “Are you Wilfred of Ivanhoe?”

The dark blonde haired man looked at Henry in shock. “I was.”

“We’re here to help you too. The author altered your story too. You we’re meant to be with Rowena of Locksley, not here.”

“Rowena? How is she? Did father convince her to marry Adric?”

“Yeah, but they’re divorced now. She remembers you as her good friend; she hopes you want to come back with us.”

Wilfred smiled. “I’d like that. Your Majesty? May I leave with these people?”

Ana shrugged. “As long as my Knave stays, anyone that wants to leave can go. I’d prefer you leave sooner rather than later though. This is my kingdom.”

Regina smirked. If the Red Queen’s will was that strong, she and Will Scarlet probably had a pretty good chance. “Agreed. Wilfred probably has a few things he’d want to take with him.”

“I’ll give you one day and night. Ask your question to who you wish in that time.” The Red Queen, Will Scarlet, and her two other knights disappeared.

They walked to Wilfred’s home. While he was packing up they asked but no one else seemed interested in leaving.

Regina laughed. “She probably knew no one else would want to leave, that’s why she was so generous.”

“That’s generous?” Emma looked questioningly.

“It is for her. She’s giving up power, voluntarily and gave us 24 hours. That’s generous. She’s happy. We’ve given her hope.”

“And that is very powerful a gift.” Robin smiled at Regina. No one knew that more than them, hope had indeed saved them.

 

Wilfred rejoined them. “No one else, huh?”

“Nope.” Henry replied, looking disappointed.

“Many people will prefer what they know, as long as it’s livable, to an unknown.” Wilfred replied.

“Even if the unknown could be much better?”

“It's why I never tried to leave until now. Thought I’d lost everything, and didn’t have much to start with. My father had no respect for me, didn’t think the woman I liked cared much about me, my adventures always seemed to end up badly. Here I had   
something, even if it wasn’t much. I’m not a smart man, I know. I have a few skills, and could use them here and no one found me lacking.”

“But you changed your mind, you are coming with us.”

“Rowena is there, and even if she doesn’t love me, she cares about what happened to me, and would like to see me. That’s worth more than this.”

Henry smiled. “Yeah it is.”

Regina looked at Wilfred “Ready to leave?”

“Yeah.”

“Mom. Can I take us back to the Merry Men’s camp again?”

“Alright.” Hopefully he had learned from his first experience and would put them down at some landmark a bit outside of the camp Regina thought.  
Henry brought out a page and let the quill write. Instantly they were in the Merry Men’s camp again. This time, without incident. Alan and Much, the two Merry Men who had stayed behind to watch the camp, just shrugged when the whole party appeared before them.

“Must have let the kid do that trick again.” Alan snickered

“Yeah, the Queen would put them back in the woods and walked in normal.” Much replied.

Regina overheard the two and sighed, if Henry was going to help others this way he really needed to learn how to not just drop them right into the situation. Thankfully, Alan and Much were Robin’s two most mellow followers, very little phased them. They sometimes came across as slackers, which was how she had judged them in the missing year. In Storybrooke she had been less judgmental and had gotten to know their personalities better. Apparently that had worked both ways. Robin’s men had been supportive of her during the time Robin was in New York.

Much, in fact, had been the one to carefully collect the ripped pieces of page 23, and bring them to her. Saying nothing, but pain and sympathy in his face when he laid the folder with the pieces on her mayor’s desk. She had opened the folder and saw the pieces. From that point on she had looked kindly upon him.

Alan had taken to playing a guitar once a week at Granny’s, for a meal not cooked over a campfire, he said. Regina found herself going there on those evenings. He played the Enchanted Forest songs he knew. Regina was surprised Alan had gone back to the Enchanted Forest with the others. Besides Will Scarlet and Robin, Alan had adapted to Storybrooke the most.

Once the Merry Men had settled back in to their camp Regina walked over to Alan, who was idly tuning his guitar.

“Would you like to come back to Storybrooke?”

Alan laughed. “Well, your Sheriffs might just have to throw me in jail. This guitar, I stole it from one of your Storybrooke shops.”

Regina smirked. “I already knew that. I paid for it, for you.”

“You did? But your majesty, you shouldn’t have done that.” Alan looked ashamed; he had stolen the guitar on a lark. Wanted to learn how to play this Land Without Magic instrument. It just looked like it would make beautiful sounds, and he’d heard some of what was called recordings of this type instrument and it made him miss his old viol. Lost in a Missing Year attack on their camp. The attack that made the Merry Men reluctantly move into the castle as well.

“Yes I should have. I could see how much you needed it. You were kind to me, so I was kind to you. There’s no debt, and please call me Regina. I haven‘t been a queen in many years, never really wanted to be. I prefer being a mayor.”

“Thank you, Regina, then. A part of me would like to go back with Robin and you and your friends, but a bigger part likes this life. I’ll always be a thief. Here I’m among others like me. Robin more fell into being one; he can give it up easily for the lady he loves.   
Will’s a bit more like us, but love is over this kind of life. The rest of us, well, we’d like to see you, Robin and your family now and again, but this is our life. “

“I understand. It’s not so much the location but the companionship and being able to live the life you choose. That’s why Storybrooke is home to me. No matter what dangers we might face. In Storybrooke I can be the person I want to be.”

“Will you stay for the night?”

“Part of me would like to.” Regina laughed softly at her echo of his words “But we need to get back to Storybrooke as soon as possible. Plus I miss Roland and Hope terribly, and I know they do Robin and me.”

“How’s Roland doing?”

“Well. He’ll be starting first grade soon.”

Alan nodded, the school thing that children in the Land Without Magic went to. He looked over at Regina's son, who was looking at them, slightly annoyed. “Your boy, Henry, he’s really growing up. He’d be thought of as a young adult here, now.”

“I know, and that’s much too young. He may be turning 14 soon, but I like how the Land Without Magic lets them grow into adulthood more slowly. He’s still my little prince, to me.”

“Even though he’s taller than you now, and has a girlfriend.”

“You know about that?”

“He brought her to our camp before we left. He wanted to hear about Robin from us, and think he wanted his girlfriend to hear our stories too. Regina, you might not want to see it yet, but I think he loves the girl and she loves him. “

“I.. I wasn’t much older than Henry when I started to fall for Daniel…maybe you’re right, I want to keep seeing him as my little boy, not the young man he’s becoming.”

“They’re smart kids. I don’t you’ll have to worry about them being foolish.”

“Alan, I definitely don’t want to think about my son doing that, not even when he’s old enough.”

Alan laughed. “Well, I think we best stop talking about him then, he’s coming this way.”

“Oh.” Regina looked embarrassed, then quickly schooled her features into a neutral expression as she turned to face Henry.

“Hey Mom, think everyone’s ready to go back home now.”

Regina could see Henry definitely was, she could see the tell-tell signs of his impatience, she wondered if most of that was impatience to get back to see his girlfriend. She sighed. Not so long ago he would have wanted to stay longer, fascinated by this world his family had come from. “So you’ll let me have the honors of getting us back to Storybrooke?” She gently teased.

Henry flushed with embarrassment, so he needed some practice in traveling realms; it wasn’t like anyone could easily teach him how to do this as the author.

Regina hugged him then and he hugged her back. “Time to go home.”

When they arrived back in Rowena’s back yard she was waiting for them on her back porch with baby Hope sleeping in her arms as Roland, Matthew and Roberta chased each other around the yard.

“Regina, going to let my parents know we’re back and head to Granny’s I really want one of her grilled cheese sandwiches right now” Emma said with a grin as she linked arms with Hook and turned to leave.

Regina grimaced at the disgusting food mention but nodded. “We’ll be heading home as soon as Roland is ready to.”

“Going back to Rebecka’s clinic.” Mulan said to Robin. politely nodded to Regina, and then left.

“Yes, I have tests to run and far too much paperwork. Ugh, that’s one thing I hate about this realm, all the paperwork, how can you stand it, Regina?” Rebecka laughed.

Regina shrugged. “Used to it I guess.”

“Don’t forget your next prenatal check-up in three weeks.”

“I won’t. When will you have the complete results of this one’s?”

“You’re my priority patient, because of the unusual circumstances. Everything’s been very normal so far. If everything looks good the next time, I may change the visits to every 5-6 weeks instead of three. What I saw of your results before we left looked very normal. I should have the full results in a couple of days. I do love the technology of this world; it gives me something to add to my healing magic.” She gave Regina a hug and then set off in a fast walk to catch up to Mulan.

“How many days were we gone?” Regina asked Rowena. Most the time, time passed close to the same between the realms, but sometimes there was a time difference, usually minor.

“Two days.”

“Did you wait for us yesterday too?”

“Briefly, but I guessed it would take at least this long.”

At that point Roland noticed they were back. “Daddy! Mama Gina! Henry!”

Roland ran toward them full tilt. Robin stepped into his path and lifted him up into a tight hug. Roland let out a squeal of joy and then giggled. Robin softly chuckled along with his son. Then let him down. Roland immediately jumped into a hug with Henry. Henry staggered back a step from the impact, but then laughed hugged him back then set him back down. Roland then turned to Regina and let her bend down and draw him into her warm embrace. He patted her baby bump and said “Auntie Rowena says you’ll be in Mama Gina’s tummy for about six more months. Then we’ll all get to meet you.”

“That’s right Roland.” Regina smiled down at him. 

While this family reunion was going on, another reunion was taking place. 

“Wilfred?”

“Rowena? Wow, you’re all grown up and a mom.”

“You’ve grown up too. I’m glad you came back.”

“I’m glad too. I heard about Adric.”

“Yeah. It wasn’t a terrible marriage. I don’t want you to hate him. He’s not in a good place now. He loves drink better than anything else. I never was in love with him, but we got along okay until he started drowning himself in booze. He never was mean, just turned into a useless lump. I couldn’t stand it anymore and told him to leave. He left, didn’t argue. He comes by to spend time with Matthew, but that’s all we see of him.”

“I want to help you and your kids. I don’t know this world much, and I’m not very smart, but I want to help.”

“I’d like that. I can help you learn. You can stay here in the guest room, if you like.”

“I do.” Wilfred did feel a bit guilty, but he was already a bit overwhelmed by this world. He needed lots of help adjusting, and the only person he knew at all here was Rowena. Robin had introduced himself, explained that he was Rowena’s older brother, offered to help him adjust to this world... But right now Rowena was his only familiar person. Other than Adric, and he didn’t know how that reunion would go. He’d prefer to wait on that one.


	12. Hopefully Ever After

No Regrets Chapter 12  
Hopefully Ever After

The next day Regina drove over to the Charming’s. She could have called, but for once she’d decided she’d be the one to drop in on them.

She smirked when a slightly disheveled David, with a baby spit-up stain on his shirt, opened the door. 

“Regina? Is something up? Did you see Sidney, and need me to pick him up?”

“No. But I came over to see if you’d spotted him while I was gone.”

“No sign so far, no one else seems to have seen him either. Maybe he really did wander out of town at some point.”

“Maybe, but I wouldn’t count on it.”

“Hi Regina!” Snow came into the room, carrying baby Neal. “Emma called us yesterday and told us it went really good. Will Scarlet and the Red Queen are together and Rowena’s true love came back with you and is staying at her house.”

“Don’t know if they’re true loves, but yes, to the rest.”

“Oh. Well I hope they are, since they were supposed to be.”

“It could happen. They were happy to see each other and they want to help each other. I think we should give them privacy to figure things out.”

“You’re right Regina, shouldn’t push something like that. And I’m sorry, we haven’t seen Sidney.”

“David told me.”

“We’ll keep looking, I promise.”

Regina nodded. She wondered if she might have played a role in making Sidney’s madness worse, although Archie seemed to think he was always going to fall deeper into his madness. In his case, keeping him in the hospital psyche ward was probably the kindest thing that could be done. Something was very wrong with his mind and even this world’s medicine wasn’t fixing it. He was still out there somewhere, doing who knows what. 

“Has Henry found anyone else who Isaac messed up their stories? David and I would love to help.”

“Henry was sleeping in this morning, but he’s definitely interested in helping fix the stories.”

“Maybe there’s one right here in Storybrooke, like with Astrid and Leroy.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me.”

“Want to join us for breakfast? I can make something you’ll like.”

“No, Robin and I are going to spend the day with our kids. I need to get back home to help him out with getting everyone up. I knew you two were early risers and just stopped by on the way back from picking up school supplies for Roland and Henry.” Regina said, walking toward the door.

“Regina, it’s almost two months before school starts.” Snow said, walking with her out into the hallway.

Regina shrugged “Guilt. I bought Hope a toy too. Bought a pint of ice cream and ate that in the car.” She looked embarrassed. 

“You’re pregnant.” Snow shrugged. 

“So you really do get hungry most the time, and cravings too?”

“Uh huh. Don’t you remember how I was during the missing year?”

“Vaguely. But I had a lot of other things occupying my mind.”

“Including a certain man who ‘smells like forest’.” Snow looked at her knowingly.

“Oh god, I was so horrid to him after I saw his tattoo and knew he was my soulmate. I was scared of that bond - I seemed to lose any other bond I’d ever had. I tried to drive him away.”

“You know Tinkerbelle told him you were soulmates- toward the end of our time there. She was annoyed you were “running away again’. So she told Robin, hoping he’d figure out something to get you to stop running away from your destiny.”

“That sneaky fairy.” Regina shook her head with a faint smile. “Well, that explains why Robin put up with me, snarked right back at me, and kept trying to protect me. He hasn’t ever told me that he knew before.”

“Really? Well, she told David and me as well.”

“And you never let on you knew...”

“David and I didn’t exactly hit it off immediately either.” Snow shrugged. “I just figured you needed time, just like we did.”

“But you weren’t soulmates.”

“Which explains the immediate attraction you had to him.” Snow laughs “I thought you were going to trip over your own feet, the way you kept looking back at him, completely smitten.”

“I was so obvious. But the feeling…”

“Is it really like the stories said?”

“More. Especially when we…”

“Make love?”

“Yes. Our souls are entwined too. It’s very intense.” 

“Your baby is the child of soulmates, there’s probably some kind of prophesy.”

“I’d rather not know. We know she has magic, that’s enough to think about right now. Robin and I are hoping it emerges later, like me. Hope likely has magic too, since magic runs strong in the Mills family, but nothings shown up yet.”

“Enough to think about that you’ll soon have two little ones, less than a year apart.”

“About nine months, what with Hope’s accelerated birth.”

“So when was your baby conceived?”

Regina looked embarrassed “While we were in the underworld; when Robin camped out in the woods with the baby…”

“Ooh” Snow giggled.

“Only time no one else was around.” Regina shrugged.

“So out in the woods?”

“Robin was very convincing, and we weren’t exactly paying attention to our surroundings. “ Wouldn’t have been the first time we did either, Regina thought, with an inward laugh.

“Before you go, I do have some news to tell you. Astrid and Leroy are getting married next month. I saw them come in for the license yesterday. They said everyone in town’s invited and would like Roland to be the ring boy if it was okay with you and Robin. I didn’t tell them you were gone to bring back Wilfred. I let them think Robin had charmed you into staying home for the day and I was just filling in for you.”

“So it’s going to be the traditional type Land Without Magic ceremony?”

“Yes, except Archie will officiate, Astrid will walk down the aisle alone, and it will be at the town hall.” 

“Certainly Roland can be their ring boy if he wants to. I’m pretty sure he will.” 

“Wonderful. Leroy didn’t say anything but I imagine he’d probably like Henry to be in the wedding too.”

“I figured as much. So are you matron of honor?”

“Yes. Tinkerbelle is a bridesmaid.”

“I’m guessing David is the Best man and the other dwarves are the groomsmen.”

“Yes. Astrid needs some more bridesmaids; the other fairies are too intimidated to be in it.”

“You might ask Emma.”

“I’m sure she’ll be asked. Maybe your sister-in-law might agree to it?”

“So who are you rooting on catching the bouquet then? My sister-in-law or your daughter?”

“I’m not telling!” Snow laughed.

 

That evening, after Robin and Regina were alone in her bedroom, with a serious expression she said: “Heard today Tinkerbelle told you about us being soulmates, during the missing year.”

“Only about a week before we came back. I wasn’t really sure what to do, or more than vaguely knew what that meant. I didn’t understand, until we talked about it in Storybrooke. You were so angry and in pain in the Enchanted Forest. But it made me certain I would be there for you, no matter what. I knew I had feelings for you, and knew you had for me. I figured if I stuck around, but didn’t push you on the romantic feelings, you’d eventually stop being angry at me, and we could figure out what this soulmate thing meant for us.”

“I’m sorry I treated you so awful.” 

He gently kissed her lips. “It’s okay. You were scared and in great pain.”

“Still, I wish-“

“I know. Now that we’re all back here, I think we should do the family therapy sessions you suggested. Archie helped us when I came back from New York. “

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow about setting it up. I think it would do Roland some good too. He tends to hide his feelings, which worries me in a child that young.”

“He’s experienced a lot a bad things far too young. He’s more aware of other people’s feelings than most kids his age.   
I saw that when I watched him playing with his cousins.”

Perhaps Rowena and you might also do some therapy, help deal with your childhood. I don’t know if Henry could convince her, but I think it might be good for Henry to not just have family sessions with us, but with Emma. There’s a lot of baggage there too.”

“Archie is going to be rather busy with our family.” Robin grinned.

“Uh huh.” Regina smiled back, lying back on the bed, looking at him seductively.

Discussion time was over; Robin smirked, lifting Regina onto his lap.

 

One month later

“Happy Birthday, Henry!” Violet cried and hugged him, as soon as she walked in the door

“Thanks!” Henry kissed his girlfriend. Hank Morgan looked on uncomfortably, and Regina quickly turned back toward the dining room. 

Robin gently kissed Regina on the forehead, reassuringly. “You’ll get used to it, eventually.”

“I know.”

“It’ll probably be as hard for me when it’s Roland’s turn.”

“Won’t be any easier for me either, I think, and I’m afraid I’ll be a complete wreck when it’s Hope or Grace. Too many memories of how my mother was to me.”

“Thankfully we’ll have a number of years before it’s their turn.”

“12, 13 years, they’ll go by sooner than you think.”

 

After the birthday meal Henry started talking about the other people he’d reunited, as the author, this past month. He waited until Violet’s father was engrossed in a conversation with David in the back yard about what they thought were the best truck models for getting around Storybrooke.

“Finding Wilfred’s messed up story made it lots easier to find more. Found 15 people who’d been separated by Isaac right here in Storybrooke! Most weren’t even from stories I’d ever heard about before. Not only did Isaac separate them but he made their stories fade in importance. They might never been found if I hadn’t started looking!” 

“Most of them are so happy when he tells them” Violet looked at Henry adoringly. She really liked going with Henry to tell the people.

“Violet’s lots better at talking to some people than I am.” Henry thought about the old woman that he’d been afraid of, since the first time he walked home from school after the curse was broken. She was sitting on her front porch and just glared at him when he’d walked past her house. She never said or did anything, but she always glared at him whenever she saw him after that. He didn’t even know her name. He hadn’t ever told his mom about the creepy old lady. “There was this old lady; she always seemed angry, since the curse broke. She lived close to school.”

“Sounds like Ms. Wright. Her son was one of the people who was a victim of the Evil Queen. I spoke to her last year.” Regina said.

Henry nodded. “You didn’t know, because Isaac changed her story, but her son had a daughter. Isaac made Ms. Wright forget her granddaughter and gave the little girl to a tailor.”

“What happened to her, the child?” Robin asked, concern etched on his face. 

“Sonya was luckier than some Isaac messed around with their stories. Her stepfather adored her and was kind. She saved his life just before the curse was cast. One member of King George’s court began to terrorize the tailor because he didn’t want to pay the huge bill he owed the tailor. He told the tailor if he didn’t solve a riddle by the next day, he would die. Sonya figured out the riddle and told her father the solution. He gave the correct answer and was saved. They had decided to leave the kingdom after that but then the curse was cast and they ended up here.”

“Sonya is one of your classmates, right? Her father, Bruce Corde, runs the fabric store.” Emma commented.

“Yeah. I let the pen give Ms. Wright the memory of her granddaughter back. Couldn’t change what happened but I could give her the memory back. We talked to Sonya and Mr. Corde first. Then we all went to Ms. Wright’s house. Violet talked to her. First time I ever saw Ms. Wright smile. She invited us all into her house. Mr. Corde’s mom died when he was young and his dad died as a forced peasant solider in one of the troll wars, when he was eleven years old. He ran away to a part of King George’s kingdom that was far from trolls. In the town he became an apprentice to a poor tailor. But Sonya was the only family he had. Ms. Wright thought she’d lost all her family...”

“But now they have each other.” Violet finished.

“Wow kid, you did a great thing there.” Emma smiled at Henry.

“A chosen family can be very healing.” Regina hugged Henry.

“Yeah, like us.” Henry gestured around the room. 

“Uh huh. Like us.” Regina gazed at all the people gathered at her home for Henry’s birthday. How different things looked here for 18 of the 28 years of the curse, living in this mansion, alone. And even after Henry, it had just been the two of them celebrating his first 10 birthdays. She’d missed the next two; the Charmings and Emma hadn’t invited her to his eleventh, and his twelfth had taken place during the missing year. But after that, this extended family had begun to blend together. Now there was so much family, even her house was filled with people. “We’d never all fit in your loft” Regina chuckled at Snow.

“Don’t know if Granny’s could even cope with all of us now.” Snow smiled, holding baby Neal. The now nine month old was squirming to be let down to crawl, but with so many people wandering in and out Snow was loathe to set him down.

Robin, holding nearly 5 month old Hope, saw her dilemma. “Perhaps we could take them up to the nursery? Hope will probably need a diaper change soon, and up there Neal could crawl in a safe spot.”

“Thank you.” Snow was glad Robin suggested it, not only to give Neal a crawling space, but she could ask Robin about how Regina was coping with the pregnancy. If she was having any problems…

“Robin? How is Regina doing?”

“Very well. Just the normal things the books say happens. She’s sleeping more, falls asleep sometimes when she’s reading in bed, once when we were watching a movie. Robin smirked “Henry’s teasing her about that one.”

Snow smiled. “She started having to sleep on her side?”

“Yeah, we mostly sleep spoon style now.”

“What about you. Feeling overwhelmed?”

“Sometimes.” Robin nodded. “But usually when I have one of those moments Regina’s calm, and when she’s feeling overwhelmed I’m usually calm. At least here in Storybrooke!”

“I’m one to talk, out there running around right before Neal was born, but I hope Regina does step back a bit on the heroics now. She doesn’t have to take it all on, or at most just allow Emma and you to step up with her.”

“It shouldn’t be all on them anyway. We all can play roles. Especially here in this world, where the book has far less hold over our lives.”

Snow’s eyes widened in realization. “You’re right. We’ve put far too much on their shoulders. You know what we should do?”

“What?”

“We should ask people what skills they have, and what skills they’d like to learn. Like Regina teaching the kids of Storybrooke about magic. We could teach skills to others. Leroy’s always complaining about how the dwarves get left out of being heroes.”

“I imagine the dwarves could be rather formable with those axes.”

“Yes! I’ll go talk to Regina now, maybe we could figure out a way to get something started.” 

Neal fussed when Snow reached down to pick him up. 

“Let him crawl around for a bit longer. I’ll watch him and my daughter while you talk to Regina.”

 

“Regina?” Snow sat down next to her on the sofa. Snow could tell Regina was trying to fight not falling asleep.

“Yeah?” Regina forced herself into alertness.

“It’s okay, Regina, you remember how I fell asleep sometimes at our council meetings during the missing year. It’s part of being pregnant, perfectly normal.”

“Doesn’t make it any less embarrassing.” Regina grumbled but let a faint smile show.

“Come on, let’s go upstairs, see how Robin is fairing watching two semi mobile infants.”

“Preparation. Good idea.”

“Actually he suggested it.”

“Sounds like Robin.” Regina let Snow lead her up the stairs.

Regina gave Robin a tired lopsided smile as she passed the nursery. Robin grinned at the sight of Snow leading Regina like a child, and Regina allowing it.

Once Regina was seated on the bed Snow sat on the vanity chair. “Regina, Robin and I talked about how we all have been putting too much responsibility on you and Emma. Maybe we’ve been taking this savior thing for granted too much.”

“This because I’m pregnant?” 

“No. Robin’s been skeptical of how much weight we’ve all been giving it for a long time. We’re still letting the book dictate too much of what we do. We are missing what we all can do. We all have strengths and skills that we should be using.”

“Like we did in the missing year, yeah.” Regina was warming to this plan.

“Yes! Exactly like that.”

“Okay. Sounds like a good start, but what about all our townspeople who don’t have any battle skills?”

“We offer training to anyone interested.”

Regina shrugged “You know most won’t be that great, even with training.”

“But even if they just have the very basics it will be more than they had before. More than the town had before too.”

“True. You’ve won me over. There’ll be some paperwork involved, I’ll handle that.”

“Okay. But now you need that sleep you’ve been fighting.”

Regina rolled her eyes but dutifully took off her shoes and lay down. “Tell Robin to wake me in an hour.” She said to Snow as she was closing the door.

“I will.”

 

Two weeks later, Astrid and Leroy’s wedding. 

Robin fidgeted beside her “Glad we married in the Enchanted Forest, my love, this world’s formal clothes...” He grimaced and murmured, trying not to tug his necktie looser.

“I’m beginning to develop a hatred for these” She whispered and pointed to her high heel pumps. “Snow warned me to buy those flats, now I wish I had. As soon we all head to the reception you can take off that tie and I will take off these shoes.”

The music began to play signaling the start of the procession. First were Henry and Violet as junior groomsman and junior bridesmaid, then the groomsman with the bridesmaids- the five other surviving dwarves as the groomsmen, and Tinkerbelle, Emma, Granny, Rowena, and one other fairy as the bridesmaids. 

Regina noted the defiant expression of the other fairy - looks like the Blue Fairy would soon have another defector. She couldn’t recall the fairy’s name, unlike most of them; she didn’t remember ever seeing her teaching in the school, although she vaguely recalled seeing her when she freed the fairies from the sorcerer’s hat. 

After them Snow walked in as the Matron of Honor. Next was Roland as the ring boy and Rowena’s daughter Roberta as the flower girl. Then, as a bow to a recent trend Snow had discovered for weddings, Rowena’s son Matthew walked in with a small hanging banner proclaiming: “Here Comes The Bride”. 

Finally, Astrid, in a pink champagne wedding dress, stepped into the room. Leroy audibly gasped and his eyes bugged out. Snow had to hold back her giggle. David, as Leroy’s Best Man, took the ring pillow from Roland, and the three youngest members of the wedding party clambered onto the front row bench seats next to Robin and Regina. 

“Mama Gina” Roland whispered “can I take this tie off now?” The boy pulled at the white bow tie. 

She kissed his forehead “Of course” She gently unhooked the bow tie’s hidden clasp, and stuck it in his suit’s pocket.   
Matthew similarly undid his own box tie and Roberta laid her basket in her Uncle Robin’s lap. 

Robin awkwardly moved his sleeping daughter to his right side so the basket wouldn’t drop to the floor. Regina reached over and took the basket. Robin quirked a relieved smile. 

At the reception, the other fairy bridesmaid at Astrid’s wedding sat down at Regina and Robin’s table. 

“Madame Mayor, we have never really spoken before. I’m Iris. I’d like to work for you. “

“I was considering hiring a clerk assistant at the mayor’s office, would you be interested?”

“Yes. I’ve never fit in with the fairies. I never wanted to be anyone’s fairy godmother.”

“That is unusual. I thought all fairies ultimately wanted that.”

“See what I mean? I don’t know if I’m the only one, but I want to be free just like Astrid and Tinkerbelle.”

Emma walked up to the table, “So Regina, think you can help out Iris?”

“Yes. Enjoy negotiating her freedom. Pretty soon the Blue fairy will despise you as much as she does me.”

“Probably already does.” Emma grimaced.

Regina nodded, if the Blue fairy no longer saw it in her interest to support the heroes, her aims could turn counter to the well-being of Storybrooke. 

“You shouldn’t trust her.” Iris said with a quiet anger.

“I don’t. Any ideas what she could be planning?” Emma sighed

Iris shook her head no.

“She’s losing power; she’ll probably do something to regain it.” Regina mused.

“Do you think it’s safe for you to be in her school once a week for those magic classes?”

“While I’m pregnant, I doubt she’ll make a direct move against me. At least nothing physically threatening.”

“She could stir up feelings against you about your past”

Regina sighed. “I’m almost expecting that.”

“Most the town knows how much you’ve changed, and some even know about how you were broken and manipulated.” Emma said.

Regina shuddered faintly from memories and shame, then said sharply “I don’t want people to pity me” 

Robin took her hand and stroked his thumb across her palm. “No one wants to be the object of pity, it makes you feel ashamed.” Robin remembered the pitying looks after the story about how Zelena abused him spread around Storybrooke. It didn’t help his recovery it made him feel even worse.

“Sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I don’t pity you. I’m angry for you. No one said this isn’t right and helped you get away.” Emma replied.

“Except Daniel and Tinkerbelle, and look what happened to them.”

“Exactly, and the Blue fairy played a big role in what happened to Tinkerbelle and to you, just because she couldn’t stand the idea that you could become a powerful force for good.”

“Thank you, but that’s the past. Let’s worry about the present and future.” Since she had faced the darkest part of her own past, it didn’t weigh on her like it had. But, the pain and shame about what had happened to her still faintly haunted. Regina supposed it always would, to some degree. But that was for her to deal with, and to a lesser degree Robin, just like she was there to help him with his past pain and shame. Regina preferred this as a private thing. 

 

One month later

“So how goes the classes?” Rebecka said, as she walked into the clinic exam room, greeting Regina

“Surprisingly well. I’m getting a lot of questions about the baby and magic.” Regina laughed. “I had to even research one question and answer it the next week.”

“What question?”

“Can an unborn baby’s magic influence the mother’s magic?”

“Physically or mentally?”

“They wanted both.”

“That is a good question. What did you find out?” Rebecka smiled. She knew the answers but she was pleased Regina had researched it.

“It can, both. But it depends on many factors.”

“Such as?”

“Are mother and baby mentally linked, is the mother happy about having a baby, how powerful is the mother versus the baby’s magic-“

“Has the mother fallen under the influence of dark magic, how much training has the mother had in recognizing the baby’s power versus her own, How prepared is she for experiencing the baby’s magic interacting with hers?” Rebecka continued

Regina chuckled. “I should have guessed you’d know all about that.”

“I’m glad you researched it on your own though. You know your baby has magic and it could possibly manifest even before she’s born. It shouldn’t be an issue if it does, though.”

Regina nodded. “We’ve been mentally linked before, I’m overjoyed about her. Although I may have some traces of dark magic in me, my light magic far exceeds it. And Light magic is my natural magic....” Regina suddenly looked concerned, “But Belle. She isn’t a magic user, I know she’s happy about the baby, but its father is Gold, and he’s consumed by the darkest of magic. “

“Something could go wrong, and I wonder if he’s aware of that. She needs to be around a powerful healer just in case.”

“What could go wrong?” Regina asked.

“The baby’s mind wouldn’t truly understand the magic coursing through it, and unlike most cases, where the baby is born with light magic; it could be an unwitting conduit for dark magic, possibly even before it’s born.”

“Would Gold go that far to gain more power?” Regina mused aloud.

“You know him far more than most of us. I’ve luckily never encountered him, but I knew the Dark One’s reputation.”

“It depends on how much humanity is left in him. Will his love for Belle and the baby overcome his desire for more power?”

“The safest course would be to get Belle back to Storybrooke as soon as possible.”

“Henry could call her, tell her we have a healer in Storybrooke now and how it would be much better to have someone who not only knows this world’s technology, but knows and uses healing magic. We’ll tell her the rest once she gets back here. If Gold doesn’t know his child could be a magic conduit I’d rather he not find out.”

“Yes. I could have her come in for a prenatal appointment. If he doesn’t come along, I can tell her then. Speaking of prenatal appointments, ready for your ultrasound?”

“Sure.”

They passed by the front desk, where Astrid worked as an admissions nurse. 

“Astrid, we’ll be back in the lab for the ultrasound. Ashley should be in soon with Alexander, she thinks he might have a virus.”

“Ooh he’ll probably be cranky. I’ll cheer him up while they wait.”

“That’ll be a big help.” Rebecka replied. Astrid genuinely liked working at the admission desk. She adored children and could usually coax a smile out of the little ones. 

“Robin would have come with me this time, now that Roland is in school. We just have Hope at home during the school day now. But Hope was throwing her first epic temper tantrum and was kicking off the outfit Robin tried to dress her in this morning.”

“Did she show any signs of a cold or fever?”

“No, just letting us know she has the Mills temper in no uncertain terms.”

“She’s 6 months, now, right?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm, probably teething then.”

“Oh, that makes sense. Henry didn’t scream and throw a tantrum, but he whimpered a lot and was constantly gumming his fingers until I bought teething rings. He really liked the soft one I could chill in the refrigerator. I should get one of those for Hope.”

Rebecka opened the lab door- 

Suddenly, they both were hit by a waft of a chemical smell and sank to the floor unconscious. A man wearing a medical mask quickly dragged both women into the lab and closed the door.

 

Regina came to finding her hands were secured behind her back at her wrists and her feet were secured at her ankles. Her ankles were secured with a zip tie and it felt like the same thing was around her wrists. She was also gagged with a piece of cloth tied at the back of her head. She saw Rebecka was also secured by whoever knocked them out. With relief she could feel the baby moving, then realized the baby had made a sort of mental link, no words, but she could feel the baby’s panic. Regina tamped down her own fear and sent her daughter feelings of warmth and protection. She smiled as the baby calmed.

“Your Majesty. I heard you were looking for me. I knew you wouldn’t have forgotten me.” Sidney Glass stepped from out of the shadows in the darkened room.

Regina held back a shudder at the madness in Sidney’s eyes. 

Rebecka struggled against her bonds.

“No, don’t do that, healer, you’ll hurt yourself then who will heal everyone. I had to do this. You both have magic. Your Majesty you’ve made a horribly wrong turn, but I can see why. You could have a child. Only a soulmate could overcome what you did because of your mother. What she did to you. What she would have done to your children. But she’s dead now. So you could have children. But you let the heroes turn you tame, following their orders. Your Majesty, you are a Queen. They should be following you. You were foolish to choose to be good. Look how easily I’ve captured you and the healer.”

Rebecka’s eyes were wide with fear. The sing-song way Sidney spoke and his words- this man was clearly suffering from some kind of psychosis. And he had immobilized both of them so they could neither physically nor magically defend themselves... 

Sidney continued to declare how he could help Regina. He was completely focused on Regina, with his back to the door. Sidney didn’t notice the door slowly edge open, nor the woman dressed all in black slipping in, and slowly easing the door closed behind her. But Regina and Rebecka saw her. In a blink of an eye the woman brought down her sword hilt on the back of Sidney’s head. Sidney collapsed to the floor unconscious. 

“Mulan!” Rebecka cried out as soon as Mulan freed her, throwing herself into an embrace with her rescuer. 

Mulan returned the embrace as she sighed with relief. “He didn’t hurt you did he?” Mulan said, as she stepped back, looking concerned.

“Other than the bindings, no. He’s clearly mentally ill.” Rebecka turned on the lights and pulled a pair of scissors from a drawer. She knelt and cut off Regina’s bonds. “Is this the Sidney Glass you’ve been looking for?”

“Yes.” Regina sighed. Of course it had to happen this way. It couldn’t be David or Emma that found him. But at least this time fate gave her a reprieve and no one would suffer any lasting harm.

Mulan found Sidney’s bag with a stash of zip ties. She quickly secured his wrists the same way he had Regina’s and Rebecka’s. 

Within an hour Sidney was back in the secure psychiatric ward and Regina was headed back home. She hated that she’d have to give Robin more stress, but she wouldn’t keep what happened today from him.

 

6 weeks later

Belle got out of Mr. Gold’s car. “No Rumple, I haven’t changed my mind. I’m staying in Storybrooke...”

Regina had just watched Henry, Violet and Roland get on the bus to school in front of Granny’s. She crossed the street to Gold’s Pawn Shop where the couple was walking to the door. “Welcome back to Storybrooke.”

Belle looked at Regina in shock. “You’re-“

Regina realized no one had told Belle about her pregnancy. It was rather obvious now at 7 ½ months along. “Yes I am.” She smiled.

“So Regina was your quest successful?” 

Gold’s tone sounded bored, but Regina knew the man was intensely interested; after all, knowledge was power too. But since everyone else had known about the success in bringing back Robin for months he wasn’t getting any advantage even knowing.  
“Yes. I broke the curse on my family and that allowed me to bring Robin back.” This was true, but it gave Rumple no real knowledge of how. They both knew what they were doing in this game. 

Rumple smiled faintly, Regina might be firmly on the side of the heroes now, but his former apprentice still remembered his lessons. He would have been disappointed if she had volunteered the information. He had some idea of how it might have happened and that both impressed him and made him wonder if he’d underestimated Regina’s light magic abilities. While she eventually became proficient in dark magic, she was by no means top tier. 

He knew what the Blue Fairy had done, and he’d certainly played the role to the hilt in making over the Enchanted Forest’s savior into the Evil Queen. But he’d been gauging Regina light magic abilities by Emma’s in Storybrooke, assuming the alternate savior’s light magic was the magic level of a savior. 

If Regina did what he guessed, to end the curse and bring back Robin, she was far more powerful a light magic user than Ms. Swan. Oh he’d seen the Enchanted Forest prophesy that the Blue Fairy enticed Isaac to ruin. He’d enthusiastically done his best to make sure it would never happen. Made sure Regina would not remember meeting Robin. Made sure she miscarried the baby. Manipulated her broken edges so that they took over her entirely. It served his ends as well as made sure the darkness won over the light. He had assumed she was hopelessly broken and essentially all but useless in light magic.

He knew she’d done what he had no real desire to do, bringing herself slowly and even he admitted, painfully, out of the darkness. He knew she’d then discovered her natural light magic. But he’d assumed her skill and power was no greater than hers with dark magic, and that it would take her as long to master it. Something happened that opened up her pathways fully. Something as potentially as powerful as his plans to use the ley lines of this world. However, she would likely not be a threat due to her true nature; she would be focused more than ever on this tiny magical town and on her growing family. Plus the Blue Fairy would never truly be her ally. As Regina became more overtly a light magic user, that woman wouldn’t like her power base challenged. Regina would be busy dealing with whatever obstacles the fairy would put in her way. Rumple sneered, all over a selfish desire to have the savior be from the family she was a fairy godmother for.

Storybrooke was unimportant to his plans. There was a ley line that ran through the town, but it was weak and uninteresting. Belle choosing to stay here and raise their child could easily work for his plans. She may no longer love him, but she still cared about him, and she’d love and care for their child. Their child would be safer in this obscure Maine town as would Belle. He could challenge and dispatch any magic rivals or threats with almost no risk to Belle or their child. He might even strengthen the magic behind the passive illusion hiding Storybrooke from outsiders. Belle could do as she pleased with the pawn shop once he took a few important items.

Rumple watched Regina speaking to Belle about Storybrooke’s new healer/doctor. He had been dubious about Whale’s abilities as a Doctor; after all he was originally Doctor Frankenstein. Not the best recommendation. An Enchanted Forest healer sounded far more promising. He’d investigate who this woman was. “So this healer, who is she?”

“Her name is Rebecca York. I met her during my quest to end the curse. She was a friend of Robin’s. We met shortly before Robin and I returned to Storybrooke. “

Rumple nodded. So the healer played no role in helping Regina to break the curse or bring back Robin, but someone who Robin had known…

Rumple did accompany Belle to the healer’s office but chose to wait out in the waiting room while she went in for her examination. He could tell the healer was competent and her power level was unremarkable beyond that. She would never be a threat. It was also entertaining to watch the fairy who was the healer’s receptionist, nervously eying him and attempting to make conversation. He’d learned a great deal of information in a short period of time. Apparently three fairies, including this Astrid, were now free agents with their powers intact, thanks to Regina, Snow White and Emma Swan. Certainly this would make the Blue fairy retaliate in some fashion over her loss of power. This Astrid had quite low level powers for a fairy and appeared to be rather dense. 

In the meantime Rebecka was informing Belle about not only her pregnancy status but about the dangers of having a dark one be the parent of a child.

“I was worried about your daughter having powerful magic before she was born and possibly being used by your husband as a conduit to his powers”

“She’s that magical?”

“Thankfully no. I can sense a bit of magic in her, but it’s not active, probably won’t be until she reaches puberty or adulthood. It’s not healing magic, so I can’t tell what type it is yet.”

“Type?”

Magic tends to follow a color and the color is a clue to the type magic potential a person has. Your daughter’s isn’t defined yet.”  
“You mean like how Rumple’s magic has a color when he poofs away?”

“Yes, that tends to be how it is most visible to others.”

“So what do the colors mean?”

“It’s not simply the colors but their tones. Like Regina. Her poofing away color is purple- which is a legacy of her having been a dark magic user, but her natural magic is light and is a bright light red. “

“I’ve seen that and Emma’s is white, what does that mean?”

“Emma’s is white because that’s the early form of light magic, before it is colored by the person’s element. Regina’s is that shade of red because she is a type of fire element user called - radiant heart. It’s likely the more years she is removed from the dark magic corruption the more her poof away magic color will resemble her elemental color.”

“Neither Rumple or I have natural magic.”

“Your daughter has some, but it appears to be low level. There was a chance you husband being a powerful dark magic user could have made your daughter a powerful natural magic user but it looks like it just had a slight influence.”

“I’m glad.”

Rebecka nodded. “Even with light magic users it’s a concern.”

“Regina’s baby, does it have magic?

“Light magic, yes. Similar to what Regina was born with, but I think her baby will be a healer.”

“Does Regina know?”

“That her baby has magic? Yes, both Robin and Regina know.”

“What about Robin’s daughter?”

“Hope? Yes, she has magic as well, light magic as well, and she also seems to be reading as a healer.”

“Does that mean Robin has some magic?”

“Very low level for him, but it seems to be stronger in his daughters.”

“So Regina’s baby is a girl too?”

“Yes, Grace is due only a couple of weeks after your baby. Any idea what you will name your daughter?”

“Colet after my mother, and Bae. Bae was Rumple’s son’s nickname, but I think sounds nice for a girl.”

Rebecka nodded. “You’ll be staying in Storybrooke, right?”

“Yes. But Rumple’s not.”

“Will you close the Pawn Shop then?”

“I think so, or just open it if someone needs something. But the library will stay open.”

 

6 weeks later

Regina looked out at the light snow coming down. The past week she’d stayed home rather than go into the mayor’s office. 

She’d been feeling exhausted from far too many Braxton-Hicks bouts. The baby was due any day now.  
Robin had gone ahead to work though, after Regina assured him again this morning that she was fine and showing no signs of labor. Storybrooke had a park ranger now. Robin liked the job because it was about the only one in town where you rode a horse rather than drove a car. Robin still disliked driving. He’d made sure he learned and passed the test due to her pregnancy though.

Henry and Roland were at school so it was just Hope and herself at home this morning. The now nine month old was a swift crawler and loved listening to music. As it was just two weeks till Christmas, Regina had brought out the holiday CDs. She’d also turned on the lights on the tree since she was at home. 

Hope was fascinated by the lights each time the tree was lit up. She’d turn them back off when it was time for Hope’s nap. She felt in need of one, herself. She sighed in annoyance at yet another Braxton Hicks and sat down on the couch. Hope crawled over to the couch and pulled herself up to look at Regina. The baby held out her arms to be lifted up onto the couch. The cramping hadn’t subsided yet so she left out a grunt of discomfort while lifting Hope up next to her. 

Hope patted her belly and smiled, Grace was moving around a lot this morning. Finally the cramp subsided. Hope curled up next her and promptly went to sleep. Regina knew her body wouldn’t be happy with her sleeping sitting up, but Hope had dozed off and she wanted to sleep as well. She used the clicker and turned off the Christmas tree lights. 

An hour later she and Hope woke back up. Regina helped Hope get back to the floor, then levered herself awkwardly upright. After the bathroom it was time to start making lunch for Hope and herself. Robin called on his cell phone as she walked into the kitchen, keeping an eye on Hope crawling in front of her on the wood floor. Regina reached down and lifted her into her high chair. 

“We’re both fine. Just getting ready to make lunch.”

“Any more contractions?”

“Just one, but I’m feeling much better now. We both took a nap.”

Robin chuckled. “Good. If anything changes call me right away”

“I will. Love you.”

“Love you too. Kiss Hope for me.” Regina heard Robin speaking to someone, then sighing as he came back to the phone. “Have to go; apparently someone has taken a tumble off the hill.”

“Are they hurt?”

“Not severely, but the snow is going make the rescue a bit wet and muddy.”

Regina’s lip curled up in distaste. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take a shower at the station before I head home.” He laughed; he could just see her expression.

“Humph, see that you do.” She said in mock disgust, then grinned.

Lunch went smoothly, well as smoothly as it could with a nine month old with the Mills temperament. She let Hope play with a toy in the high chair while she cleaned up. She cursed under her breath with annoyance when another Braxton Hicks cramp started. But then her eyes when wide when the cramp suddenly intensified and moved to her pelvic region. Then she felt a trickle of water go down her legs.... She calmed her panicked urge. Okay, not Braxton Hicks, Labor. She knew Robin would likely be still rescuing the person who fell. This meant she’d have to call their backup person. She dialed the Sheriff’s station. David answered. 

“David, its Regina. I’ve gone into labor. Robin’s on a rescue in the park.”

“Okay. Emma’s out on patrol. I’ll be there shortly.”

“Hope’s at home, we’ll need to get her car seat, so she can come along.”

“Where do you need to go, hospital or Rebecka’s clinic?”

“Rebecka’s clinic.” Regina felt another contraction starting. Stronger than the last and definitely in the pelvic region.

“Alright. Unlock the door and sit down. Snow said the contractions didn’t hurt her as much early on when she sat down.”

Once the contraction passed Regina got Hope out of the high chair and let her crawl around the living room. She unlocked the front door and called Robin’s phone, leaving a message in his voicemail. “Don’t panic. My water broke. David is on his way over to take me to Rebecka’s clinic. I’ll see you there.” Then she called Rebecka’s clinic. Astrid answered the phone. “Hi Astrid. Rebecka said she made sure this week had no scheduled appointments, so she’d be available if the baby came on time. Tell her I’m on my way.”

“I’ll go get her; she’s in the office doing paperwork.”

“Okay.” Regina thought the phones connected between Rebecka’s office and the front desk but maybe there was a phone issue today.

“Hi!” Rebecka replied brightly, a minute later. “We did a phone upgrade in the office yesterday, but there’s been a few glitches. 

The phone tech is trying to fix them. The big one is transferring calls. So has your water broken yet?”

“Partly, I think. I had a tiny bit go down my legs about 10 minutes ago.”

“With a contraction?”

“Yes.”

“First contraction of the day?”

“I had another Braxton Hicks earlier this morning, but yes.”

“How far apart are your contractions?”

“About-” Regina paused as contraction hit. Snow was right; it wasn’t a painful sitting down. “Every 5 minutes.”

“You just had one, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Good you’re early on. Plenty of time, most likely. Didn’t you tell me Robin was working as a park ranger now?”

“Yeah.”

“Have you called him?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. No rush, you likely have at least 9 more hours of labor.”

“I hope it doesn’t last days.”

“It can, especially with a first full term baby. But you are 40 now, and typically labor is shorter with women 40 and older.”

“So you don’t know how long I’ll take?”

“Not over the phone, but once you’re here I should be able to tell. Benefit of being a healer.”

“Good.” Regina saw David in her foyer. “I’ll be there in less than a half hour.” Regina hung up. “In here.” She called out.

“Brought the patrol car.” David said, walking into her living room.

“Good. Does it have a space where Hope’s car seat can go?”

“Think so. It’s a buckle in one, right?”

“Yes.”

“Shouldn’t be a problem then. I have the partition down if you’d prefer to ride back with your daughter.”

“No, I’ll take the passenger seat, should be easier to get in and out.”

David nodded. “Do you have your hospital bag packed?”

“Of course. It’s right beside my bedroom door.”

“You stay there. I’ll go get it. Master bedroom at the end of the hall?”

“Yes.”

Regina chuckled as David ran up her stairs. They’d become so much family she’d just let him take charge like he was her father. And he just did this like it was a natural thing. They’d come so far from that awful time.

In short order David had her bag in the car, got the car seat out of her SUV, got Hope in the seat, got the baby in the car, and helped Regina down her front steps and into the patrol car. 

“You’re very efficient in this kind of situation.” Regina commented as they started on the drive to the clinic.

David laughed “Snow appreciates it.”

“I bet.” She winced slightly as another contraction started. 

After it passed David said. “Okay now?”

“Yeah”

“All that movement to get to the car.”

Regina nodded, most likely that was it.

 

After Regina was settled in and Astrid was watching Hope, David left for the ranger’s office to pick up Robin and possibly the injured hiker, if they needed to go to the hospital. A half hour later a slightly harried Robin hurried into the clinics exam room. 

“Hi love”

“Robin.” Regina beamed as him.

“The school notified Henry. He’ll get off the bus with Roland at Granny’s and walk here.”

“Okay. I hope it doesn’t scare Roland too much while he’s waiting, when I start screaming.”

“It might be really late when the baby’s born. If it’s too late, even though it’s Friday, Henry will take Roland and Hope over to Snow and David’s and they’ll spend the night there.”

“Okay.”

“They’ll come back once the baby is born.”

 

18 hours later

Regina was tired and very sore, but the happiest she’d ever remembered being. Grace Marion Locksley-Mills was sleeping in her arms, Robin was sitting in the chair next to the bed holding Hope, Roland had crawled up on the bed next to her, and Henry was sitting at the end of the bed grinning at her. In a few minutes other extended members of this family would be allowed in, but this was their moment as a family.

 

Three months later

Much as with Henry’s birthday last August, the mansion was packed with friends and extended family for baby Hope‘s first birthday. 

Hope sat in Roland’s lap on the floor, surrounded by a huge pile of presents. The two siblings were already bonding well, although she adored her older brother as well, and was curious about her baby sister. Roland’s seventh birthday was only three weeks away and he loved getting attention for being such a good older brother. 

But Hope was tired of sitting still now, especially since Daddy was making funny faces at her, across the room. Roland helped her stand up and make sure no presents were in her way. Hope unsteadily toddled toward her father giggling and flailing her arms. 

Robin chuckled and swung her up above his head. The baby shrieked with laughter. 

Roland looked on a bit forlorn. He was getting too big now for Daddy to pick him up like that anymore, but Henry said just to remember those days. He had been sad too when he was too big for Mama Gina to pick him up and swing him around. 

Robin was perceptive though, he’d seen Roland’s wistful expression. He let Hope down when Regina stepped into the dining room. Hope immediately made a beeline for her mother. Robin stepped over to Roland and drew him into a hug, then grinned mischievously and started tickling his boy. Soon Roland was shrieking with laughter as much as his sister. After a few minutes Robin relented on the tickling and said “Better?”

“Uh huh.” 

“Good!” Robin chuckled and swung him up just like he’d done Hope. 

Roland grinned; maybe he wasn’t too big just yet.

Henry was greeting everyone as they came in the door, knowing his mom and Robin were busy going back and forth between the kitchen and watching his siblings. He was also waiting for his girlfriend to arrive. Mom was getting pretty used to Violet now. Violet’s fifteenth birthday was in two months and even here in Storybrooke turning fifteen was a big thing. He wanted to get Violet the best present ever, but he wasn’t sure what that would be. He knew some stuff she liked but he didn’t want to get her the same thing as last year…

Regina was surprised when Belle followed her up to the nursery, her infant daughter in her arms.

“Going to get Grace?”

“Yes. Did you want to let Colet use Grace’s crib, since she’s asleep? Grace usually wakes up around this time”

“Thank you, that would be helpful.” Belle laid her daughter in the crib, after Regina picked up her waking infant daughter. 

“Regina, I wanted to thank you for suggesting I talk to Rebecka before Colet was born.”

“How did it go when you told Gold you were staying?”

“Better than I thought.” Belle sighed “Probably suits his plans for us to stay here.”

“No one questioning what he’s doing. And you’re the only one who can have some influence on him, but it’s not worth the risk for you or your daughter.” 

“But I still wish I could get him to stop. Whatever he’s planning isn’t going to be good for anyone, not even him.”

“He made his choice, he chose power over you. Don’t blame yourself. Focus on Colet.”

Despite Regina’s bluntness, Belle knew Regina was right. She sighed.

Regina looked sympathetic. “It’s hard to let go, you did love him and in his own way he still loves you.”

“Yeah.” The two women headed downstairs.

Snow and David arrived with their son Neal as Belle and Regina reached the ground floor. The toddler, imitating his parents, hugged Hope. Everyone laughed when Hope then kissed him on the cheek. 

 

That evening

“And” Robin smiled at his older daughter in his arms and said with a hint of a smile, “and they all lived hopefully ever after.”

“Robin, I think you got that wrong, it’s supposed to be “And they all lived happily ever after” Regina said, cradling their youngest, Grace, in her arms

Henry and Roland were seated in front of the TV, watching a British TV show called Doctor Who. Regina worried the show might cause Roland nightmares, it seemed awful scary for a children’s show, and Roland was kind of sensitive. Robin agreed, but Roland begged and neither could resist Roland’s pleading for long. Regina was drawn in by this River Song character on the show and this was an episode that she was on, she found herself watching with nearly as much interest as the boys. 

“Nope. Hopefully ever after. Robin smirked and lightly tickled Hope so she giggled. “Isn’t that right, birthday girl?” 

Hope happily cried out “Dada!”

“See, she agrees. Regina, as we know far too well, life is not always happy. But life should always have hope!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes "No Regrets" but a sequel is in the works. The sequel begins three years later. The first chapter should be posted sometime in mid-late September with the tentative title of "Love and Mischief"


	13. playlist for No Regrets

Playlist for No Regrets

 

Regina's Grief

"Ancient Pines" - Loreena McKennitt

 

Soulmates Dreams

"Gates of Istanbul"-Loreena McKennitt

 

Regina's and Robin's Quest/Operation Arrowsflight

"Samain Night" - Loreena McKennitt

 

Regina the Mother

"Mooncradle"- Loreena McKennitt

 

Regina and Robin's Avalon Dance/ Regina's early childhood lullaby for Henry

"Precious and Few"- Climax Blues Band

 

Mout and Morgan/ The founding of Avalon

"Prologue" - Loreena McKennitt

 

Fleeing on the Magical Horse

"Night Ride Across the Caucasus"- Loreena McKennitt

 

The Great Mother, Breaking the Curse and Robin's Restoration

"Santiago"- Loreena McKennitt

 

Rebecka of York's tale

"Sacred Shabbat"- Loreena McKennitt

 

Rebecka and Mulan

"All Souls Night"- Loreena McKennitt

 

Regina and Robin's Merry Men Camp Wedding

"Huron Beltane Fire Dance"- Loreena McKennitt

 

Henry's Choice of Regina and Robin's Wedding Dance Song at the Merry Men's Camp

"Real Love" - The Beatles (John Lennon)

 

Regina and Robin's Avalon Wedding

"Mummer's Dance"- Loreena McKennitt


End file.
